Le Quatrième Oeil
by MissLily-33
Summary: James Potter a 16 ans et il s'apprrête à faire son retour à Poudlard. Mais sa sixième année ne sera pas de tout repos, car James a sur lui un objet maléfique, et il ne le sait pas! Seul problème: certains savent et veulent l'objet! Et pas n'importe
1. L'Oeil

Annonce : Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! *Moi ? Qui, moi ?* Eh ben moi, MissLily_33 ! (Vous pouvez dire Lily, ça va plus vite !) Donc me revoilà, et pas les mains vides ! Avec une nouvelle fic ! Non non, vous ne rêvez pas (ou cauchemardez, ça dépend de votre point de vue) ! Je voudrais vous dire tout de suite que cette fic sera longue. très longue. Idem pour les chapitres ! Et re-idem pour les mises à jours ! (maximum un chapitre par deux semaines, ou par mois !) Je vais passer beaucoup de temps sur cette fic, donc moins sur les autres, désolée ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
  
Titre : Le Quatrième ?il  
  
Auteur : Miss Lily_33  
  
Spoiler : Etant donné que ça se passe à l'époque de Lily et James, je ne pense pas que je puisse mettre un spoiler. Mais certaines choses je les connais grâce au tome 5, donc SPOILER TOME 5.  
  
Rating : Pas de rating pour le moment. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura pendant l'histoire. Je ne sais pas écrire les choses. obscènes, je dirais, et la violence je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling à part certains que J'Ai créé, mais si le monde d'Harry Potter n'existait pas, mes personnages non plus, donc rien n'est à moi, je ne m'approprie pas le travail de Rowling. Merci.  
  
Résumé-général : En Angleterre, le temps n'est plus trop aux rires et aux jeux, dehors un psychopathe obsédé par la mort de tous les moldus, fils et filles de moldus, amis de moldus et défenseurs de moldus sévit et personne n'est à l'abri. Pourtant, certains trouvent encore le moyen de vire en riant, et James Potter en fait partie. Mais sa sixième année à Poudlard, contrairement à ce qu'il espère, ne sera pas de tout repos, ah çà non ! Car il possède sur lui un objet assez intéressant.  
  
Résumé-de-chapitre : En fait il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Il sert juste à poser le cadre spatio-temporel. (Personnellement, je l'aime bien vu que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus.) En fait, si, il y a un événement TRES important, mais on ne sait pas encore à quel point.  
  
Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews avec TOUT ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! ! Merci d'avance ! Je pense que je ferai un récapitulatif des personnages au début de chaque chapitre, pour vous les remettre en tête vu qu'il y en a beaucoup que j'ai inventé et qui ont une personnalité qui leur est bien propre ! Allez hop, place au.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'Oeil  
  
Le soleil brillait sur le petit village de Godric's Hollow, cramant tout sur son passage. Par-ci, par-là, des plantes mouraient de soif, succombant à la canicule qui s'était installée en Angleterre depuis le début du mois de juillet. Le village se trouvait sur une colline. En bas de la colline pouvaient s'entendre les cris et les rires d'enfants jouant dans les nombreuses piscines. Chaque maison presque en possédait une, petite ou grande, peu importait. Une seule bâtisse se trouvait en retrait. La grande maison d'un blanc sale s'élevait de ses deux étages. Autour s'étendaient de grands prés jaunâtres. Le jeu le plus amusant pour les enfants du village était de réussir à traverser le champ puis de s'approcher le plus possible de la grande bâtisse si mystérieuse à leurs yeux. Personne n'en connaissait vraiment les habitants. Ils ne descendaient presque jamais au centre du village et on savait juste qu'ils étaient trois : le père, la mère et l'enfant, qui d'ailleurs n'était plus du tout un enfant mais un adolescent de seize ans passés.  
  
Tandis que dehors retentissaient les cris des moldus, dans une des chambres de la bâtisse on pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores de l'adolescent. C'était un garçon chétif, pas très grand pour son âge. Un masse de cheveux noirs qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de coiffer correctement, des yeux noisettes brillant de malice et d'orgueil, tout correspondait à James Potter, jeune sorcier faisant ses études à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Ce fut à l'heure tardive d'onze heures qu'il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'étira et s'assit sur son lit, encore à moitié endormit. Commença alors la lourde tâche de mettre ses pantoufles, qui dura cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il essayait depuis le début d'enfiler un livre de potion sur son pied droit. Les chaussons enfin à leur place normale, il descendit les escaliers, saluant par moment les tableaux qui lui répondaient par des sourires joyeux.  
  
« Et voilà le paresseux de service ! » s'exclama Mrs Potter, les mains sur les hanches en lui souriant d'un sourire que seule une mère qui aime son fils pouvait faire. « Bien dormit ? »  
  
« Mouais. »  
  
James l'embrassa et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Anna Potter était une femme formidable. A 40 ans elle avait gardé toute sa jeunesse de 20 ans, tout en y rajoutant celle de 40. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs accrochés en un chignon bas, des yeux bleus et un sourire laissant apparaître ses dents de la chance. Petite et quelque peu enveloppée, elle n'avait pas l'air très commode à première vue, peut-être à cause de ses lunettes ovales qui lui donnaient un air sévère, mais elle avait beaucoup d'humour et aimait parler. peut-être parfois trop.  
  
« Pourquoi t'es pas au boulot ? » demanda James.  
  
Anna était un Auror assez réputé depuis dix-huit ans.  
  
« Parce que je n'ai pas envie. »  
  
James haussa un sourcil.  
  
« On m'a donné un jour de congé, » avoua Anna.  
  
« Comment ça se fait ? »  
  
« J'ai beaucoup travaillé ces temps-ci et ils m'ont accordé une journée pour me reposer. »  
  
James trouvait étrange qu'on donne un congé à un Auror alors que ces temps- ci, rien n'allait plus. Dehors, un sorcier du nom de Voldemort agissait, tuant et massacrant quiconque osait le défier. Il recrutait des serviteurs (Mangemorts) pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Et le plus frustrant était que personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur ce Mage Noir.  
  
« Tu veux déjeuner ? » demanda Anna.  
  
« Hum. »  
  
« Et ça veut dire quoi ce 'Hum' ? »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« Et bien sers-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »  
  
Et elle quitta la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le salon. L'esprit encore dans son lit, James attrapa un bol et y vers du lait froid. Tandis qu'il entamait ses Céréales Animales ('Vous voulez la force d'un lion, la vitesse d'un guépard ou l'agilité d'un singe ? Les Céréales animales sont là pour ça !') un bruit de voiture retentit dans la cour. Quel idiot pouvait avoir amené sa voiture jusque dans la cour de la maison ?  
  
« James ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est ? » cria Anna.  
  
« Peux pas ! Je vais pas sortir en pyjama ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Il est très bien ton pyjama. »  
  
James entendit sa mère soupirer et sortir de la maison. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il y ait de quoi soupirer ! Lui, il tenait à son apparence, et pour sa réputation ce n'était peut-être pas super de sortir en pyjama bleu où était dessinés des petits vifs d'or qui voletaient. Il continua à manger, comme mécaniquement. Une voix parvint à ses oreilles, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
  
« Merci Madame. » dit cette voix.  
  
James se leva brusquement (renversant au passage sa cuillère) et courut jusque dans le salon.  
  
« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il  
  
(« Cool ton pyjama. »)  
  
Effectivement, c'était bel et bien Sirius Black, son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans. Il l'étreignit comme le frère de c?ur qu'il était et lui demanda :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
D'habitude, Sirius prévenait avant de venir. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Et pourquoi avait-il cet air renfrogné ? Il regarda son ami. Il avait aussi seize ans, il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus beau. Mais il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de James d'en être jaloux. Sirius avait des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses yeux sombres avec tout le clase d'un 'bad boy'.  
  
« Je suis parti de la maison. » répondit ce dernier.  
  
« HEIN ? ? ? »  
  
Anna le regarda à présent avec des yeux ronds, presque affolés.  
  
« Assied-toi. » ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé.  
  
Il obéit et elle et James en firent autant.  
  
« Tu as fait quoi ? ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je me suis enfuit de chez moi. »  
  
Anna soupira avec tant de force que les papiers posés sur la petite table de salon devant le canapé s'envolèrent. James, lui, regardait Sirius d'un air amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il parlait de fuguer, mais il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'il le ferait. Anna se calma et dit à Sirius :  
  
« Ca te dérangerait de tout raconter ? »  
  
« Non, » répondit le garçon, « mais il n'y a pas grand chose raconter. C'est la même chose que d'habitude : ma mère. »  
  
Ana réprima une grimace. Elle haïssait Féritas Black, la mère de Sirius. Quoi de plus normal pour un Auror ? Mrs Black n'était pas Mangemort, mais adhérait aux idées de Voldemort. C'était pour cette raison que Mrs Potter ne pouvait la supporter. Elle e avait beaucoup entendu parler, de la bouche de James comme de celle du Ministre. C'était des gens très respectés, mais la seule bonne raison était qu'ils donnaient beaucoup d'argent au Ministère de la magie.  
  
« . ma mère qui me parle toujours comme si j'étais un moins que rien, mon frère qui décide de s'engager chez les Mangemorts quand il sera plus grand, mon père qui me conseille de prendre exemple sur lui et toutes ces histoires de sang pure à la mord moi le n?ud. J'en ai eut ras-le-bol et j'ai quitté la maison par Magicobus. C'est tout. »  
  
« Et qu'en disent tes parents ? » demanda bêtement James.  
  
« Si tu crois que je leur ai demandé la permission pour partir. » répondit Sirius dans un souffle. « Et, heu. en fait, » hésita-t-il en regardant à présent Anna, « je n'ai nul part où aller et je me demandais si. si vous vouliez bien de moi chez vous. Je peux payer si vous voulez ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, « et je camperai dehors. »  
  
Anna prit un air choqué. James savait que ce n'était pas à cause du fait que Sirius lui demande de vivre ici, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle trouvait horrible de le faire payer.  
  
« Tu es ici chez toi ! Quelle idée de te faire payer ! C'est un très grand plaisir de t'avoir ici, considère-toi comme invité. James, monte son sac dans une des chambres, et après tu continues à déjeuner ! »  
  
James attrapa le sac de Sirius et monta les escaliers en sa compagnie.  
  
« Alors comme ça Patmol, tu as vraiment fugué ? »  
  
« J't'avais dit que je le ferai. »  
  
« Bravo ! Et ton frère, il veut vraiment s'engager chez ces tarés ? »  
  
« Ouais, il l'a annoncé hier soir, » répondit sombrement Sirius, « Regulus est un crétin. »  
  
« C'est bien que tu arrives maintenant, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Servilus me manque. » dit James d'un ton dramatique.  
  
Sirius éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien.  
  
« C'est sûr que quand il n'est pas là, on s'ennuie à mourir. Même plus de quoi apprendre de nouveaux sorts. »  
  
Ce fut au tour de James de rire. Servilus était le doux surnom donné à Severus Rogue. Celui-ci était à Serpentard, la maison opposée à Gryffondor. Rogue e les deux garçons se haïssaient cordialement depuis. toujours. Tout en lui dégoûtait James : de sa robe trop longue à ses cheveux gras et sombres en passant par son nez crochu. Sirius et James avaient pour habitude de l'humilier en public, ce qui les amusait particulièrement. Rogue n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, lui qui tentait par tous les moyens de faire renvoyer les deux garçons et leurs deux autres meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
James balança le sac sur le lit qu'occupait habituellement Sirius et redescendit les escaliers avec lui. Arrivé à la cuisine, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence et versa le contenu de son bol dans l'évier.  
  
« Ni vu, ni connu, » dit-il, « Ca te dérange si je vais m'habiller ? »  
  
Sur ce il laissa Sirius en conversation avec Anna Potter dans le salon et alla revêtir quelques vêtements moldus. Il se lava en vitesse, s'ébouriffa les cheveux au passage et dévala une fois de plus les escaliers.  
  
« Sirius, j'ai trouvé une clairière dans le bois là-bas, faut que je te la montre. » dit-il une fois de retour.  
  
Les deux amis sortirent de la maison et traversèrent les prés pour arriver effectivement à une clairière qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais découverte. Pourtant, ils passaient la moitié de leurs vacances à vagabonder dans le forêt près de la maison des Potter.  
  
« Ben. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a cette clairière ? » demanda Sirius en tournant sur lui-même pour examiner l'endroit.  
  
« Regarde. » dit juste James.  
  
Il monta sur les branches d'un vieux chêne et s'assit sur une. Puis il tourna sa tête vers une des plus grandes maisons de Godric's Hollow, là d'où s'entendaient le plus de cris et de rires.  
  
« Allez ! Viens voir ! T'as pas peu quand même ? »  
  
Sirius grogna un 'nonmaispasdutout' et rejoignit son meilleur ami. Il regarda dans la même direction que James et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire malin. Trois filles, sûrement de leur âge, se baignaient dans la piscine avec six ou sept petites garçons et filles qui couraient autour.  
  
« C'est qui ? » demanda le grand.  
  
« J'sais pas exactement. Sont pas là depuis longtemps. »  
  
« Elles sont pas mal. »  
  
Ils échangèrent des sourires entendus.   
  
« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » dit James.  
  
Sirius acquiesça de la tête et ils sortirent leurs baguettes de leur ceintures d'un même mouvement.  
  
« Texta solve ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.  
  
La seconde d'après, les trois filles se mirent à hurler, le haut de leur bikini s'étant mystérieusement défait, couvrant leur poitrine de leurs mains. Elles coururent toutes les trois jusqu'à leurs serviettes de bain pour se couvrir, tandis que les enfants autour d'elles hurlaient de rire. L'une d'entre elles fondit en larme et partit rapidement se réfugier à l'intérieur de la maison. Dans l'arbre, Sirius et James se retenaient de tomber tellement ils riaient. Avec peine, Sirius descendit du chêne et s'écroula au sol, tapant du poing sur la terre totalement sèche. James ne le rejoignit que lorsqu'il fut calmé. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont ils se souciaient, et puis, Dolosus Potter, le père de James, travaillait au Ministère, servie de usages abusifs de la magie, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour que les bêtises de son fils ne soient pas trop remarquées. James et son père étaient très complices, le fils ne se faisait donc pas souvent gronder. D'un certain côté, les bêtises de l'adolescent faisaient rire Dolosus, et il considérait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir de lui faire des leçons de moral étant donné que dans sa jeunesse il avait fait exactement les même choses, sinon pire, par exemple il avait ensorcelé tout un repas familial alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Les invités s'étaient tous retrouvés avec des fruits de mer qui dansaient dans leur estomac. Il avait échappé à l'exclusion définitive de Poudlard.  
  
« Tu ne les connais vraiment pas ? » articula Sirius en essayant de clamer son fou rire.  
  
« Qui ? Les moldus ? Non, puis je m'en fiche. »  
  
« Ah oui, j'oubliais que le c?ur de monsieur étai déjà prit. »  
  
James balança une brindille morts à la figure de son ami. Oui, son c?ur était déjà prit depuis la première année à Poudlard. Lily Evans. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir, il la désirait plus que tout au monde. C'était une sorte de défi pour lui. Il la voulait, il l'aurait. Tout en elle le faisait fondre : elle était belle, intelligente, pas superficielle le moins du monde. Seul problème : elle le détestait, le trouvait trop arrogant.  
  
« Je lui ai envoyé une lettre. » dit James.  
  
Sirius se mit à rire.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda brusquement James.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu ! »  
  
« Oh, ça va. De toute façon elle me l'a renvoyée. »  
  
« Elle t'a renvoyé la lettre ? »  
  
Sirius rit encore plus fort.  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être essayer le Philtre d'Amour ! Demande aux parents de Remus ! »  
  
James sourit. Jamais les parents de Remus ne le laisseraient acheter un Philtre d'Amour. Ils ne voulaient déjà pas lui vendre un simple Véritasérum !  
  
« Allez, on rentre. M'man a déjà du faire le repas. »  
  
Les deux amis se levèrent et rentrèrent à la maison. Comme James l'avait dit, Anna Potter avait déjà préparé le repas et le couvert étaient mis.  
  
« Papa ne mange pas ici ? » demanda James en regardant les trois assiettes.  
  
« Non, il m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques minutes pour me die qu'il ne rentrerait pas manger. »  
  
James et Sirius s'assirent sur les chaises et Anna leur servit la nourriture. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Sirius touchait à peine à son assiette.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius ? » demanda Anna en le regardant d'?il inquiet.  
  
« Non, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. »  
  
« Essaie quand même de manger un peu, » dit la sorcière d'une voix douce.  
  
Elle considérait Sirius comme son deuxième fils.  
  
« Ca vous dirait d'aller au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi ? »  
  
Le visage des deux adolescents s'éclaira.  
  
« J'ai quelques courses à faire, » continua Anna, « vous n'aurez qu'à acheter vos affaires pour Poudlard. »  
  
Sur cette bonne annonce, les déjeuner se fit plus enjoué. Les trois personnes parlèrent de la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, des BUSE (James et Sirius en avaient obtenu dix tous les deux) et du Quidditch. Ce fut vers 15 heures 30 qu'ils furent tous enfin prêts à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette pour atteindre le Chemin de Traverse. James détestait ce moyen de locomotion, c'était avec peine qu'il ne rendait pas sa nourriture chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Et c'est ce qui, une fois de plus ce jour-là, faillit se passer.  
  
« Bon, je vais voir la boutique de vêtements, » dit Anna, « je vous prends vos robes. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous ne quittez pas le Chemin de Traverse ! En aucun cas ! Par les temps qui courent. » marmonna-t- elle en s'éloignant vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter.  
  
D'abord, James et Sirius allèrent retirer de l'argent à Gringotts. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois. James, en sortant du wagon de la banque avait manqué de peu de vomir sur un Sirius de 11 ans qui l'avaient regardé d'un air dégoûté. Ce garçon avait tout de suite déplut à James : il avait un visage arrogant, et ses parents étaient des gens que Anna détestait. Mais c'était sans le connaître. Plus tard, ils s'étaient revus dans le Poudlard Express. Le jeune Potter cherchait un compartiment où il aurait pu s'asseoir. Il en avait trouvé un où était déjà installé celui qui deviendrait dans peu de temps son meilleur ami pour toujours.  
  
« Eh ! C'est toi qui as faillit me vomir dessus la dernière fois ! » avait dit Sirius.  
  
« Euh. Oui, je peux m'asseoir ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux que tu viennes ? »  
  
« Rien. »  
  
Et avec un regard encore plus arrogant que celui du petit Black, il s'était assis sur la banquette. Sans doute était-ce le mordant du jeune Potter qui avait plu à Sirius, où la façon dont il regardait les autres pour montrer que c'était lui le plus fort. En tout cas, depuis, James et lui ne s'étaient plus quittés.  
  
Quand les deux amis se retrouvèrent à l'air frais après être sortis de Gringotts les poches pleines d'argents, ils se rendirent au magasin de livres.  
  
« Ils ont du trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contres les forces du Mal, » observa James en regardant la liste de manuels.  
  
L'année dernière, le professeur avait fait une crise de nerfs et était partie deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus n'étaient pas étrangers à cette soudaine dépression.  
  
Enfin, en possession de tous leurs livres de cours nécessaires à leur sixième année d'études à Poudlard, ils se rendirent à leur endroit favori de tout le Chemin de Traverse : le magasin de Quidditch, appelé 'Volez Balais !'. Même quand ils n'avaient rien besoin d'acheter ils adoraient errer entre les rayons de la boutique., admirant la moindre brindilles de chaque balai. James et Sirius avaient pour plus grande passion le Quidditch depuis leur plus tendre enfance (pas si tendre que ça pour Sirius). Tous deux faisaient partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. James y était Attrapeur (1), Sirius Batteur.  
  
« Bon, où allons-nous maintenant ? » soupira James alors qu'il sortait du magasin.  
  
« Allons dire bonjour aux parents de Remus ! »  
  
James acquiesça. Mr et Mrs Lupin tenaient une boutique de Potions juste avant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils s'y dirigèrent, mais Sirius regarda avidement l'Allée.  
  
« Tu y es déjà allé ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non, M'man me tuerait si j'y allais. »  
  
Sirius se tourna vers James, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.  
  
« On y va ? »  
  
James le regarda, les yeux ronds.  
  
« Mais. je. »  
  
« T'as peur ? »  
  
C'était la question qui leur servait à se convaincre mutuellement chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre hésitait à faire quelque chose. Les deux garçons auraient préféré être envoyés à Serpentard plutôt que d'y répondre par un 'oui'. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'Allées des Embrumes, l'endroit dont tous les adolescents parlaient sans jamais pouvoir y aller. Tous y était sombre.  
  
« Cet endroit mérite bien son nom. » murmura James sans se rende compte d'avoir parlé si bas.  
  
Il avait du mal à croire que cet endroit se trouvait juxtaposé au Chemin de Traverse. L'effervescence habituelle était absente, on entendait le vent passer dans chaque coin et recoin et ici, les gens étaient silencieux. James vit plusieurs personnes les montrer du doigt lui et Sirius, et chuchoter à leur passage. Sirius s'arrêta devant une vitrine.  
  
« Viens. » dit-il en chuchotant lui aussi.  
  
Ils entrèrent. L'endroit était poussiéreux, sale et mal éclairé. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir. James tourna sur lui-même en regardant d'un ?il perplexe les étranges objets posés sur les étalages. Il s'approcha d'un qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention. L'objet était tout au fond de la salle, presque caché. C'était une tête de mannequin d'un beige sale, elle était chauve. Sur un des yeux était posé un objet bizarre. Il semblait être fait d'or. Sur un rond assez grand pour entourer tout un ?il était posé une barre courbée vers le bas. Cette barre avait deux cornes dont les bouts étaient en de minuscules rubis en forme de losange. Des runes étaient gravées autour du rond.  
  
« Patmol, viens voir. » murmura James.  
  
« C'est quoi ? » demanda Sirius en regardant l'objet.  
  
James le sortit de son socle. Les rubis se mirent à briller d'une lumière presque aveuglante puis redevinrent normaux. Une chaleur douce envahit le c?ur de James.  
  
« C'est pas moche. » observa ce dernier.  
  
« Ouais, du genre objet maléfique c'est très, très joli. » répliqua Patmol d'un air cynique.  
  
« QUI EST LA ? ? »  
  
Une voix dure, grave et profonde avait retentit dans toute la boutique. James sentit son c?ur s'emballer. Ils n'avaient sûrement rien à faire ici.  
  
« J'pense pas que l'on devrait être là, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Les secondes qui suivirent, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent dehors, loin du magasin et enfin de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Leurs c?urs battaient la chamade et Sirius avaient du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Tu. as eut. peur, » haleta ce dernier.  
  
« Non, TU as eut peur ! » répliqua James.  
  
« Rêve pas Cornedrue, c'est toi qui a eut peur. »  
  
« Bien sûr, je crois que Flitwick me ferait plus peur que ça. »  
  
Un silence se fit, et au moment où James était persuadé qu'il avait le dernier mot, Sirius reprit la parole.  
  
« Alors. On a tous les deux eut peur. »  
  
James sourit en regardant ses pieds, le dos courbé et appuyé sur ses genoux fléchis. Un objet tomba de sa poche. Il s'empressa de le ramasser avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.  
  
« Hé ! L'?il ! » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« Quoi l'?il ? »  
  
Sirius comprit et il haussa un sourcil, faisant ainsi la mue que toutes les filles lui adoraient.  
  
« Voyons Cornedrue. C'est mal de voler de la Magie Noire. »  
  
C'était bête. James n'avait même pas eut le temps de regarder ce que c'était exactement. Il le dit à son ami.  
  
« C'est de la pourriture de Magie Noire, moi je n'y touche pas à ton machin. »  
  
« Je l'offrirai à Servilus. Il sera content, non ? » demanda James un usant d'un regard rusé.  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
« Non. » dit-il lentement, « Il ne mérite pas cet objet ! Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à Remus de faire des recherches dessus, ou même Peter, mais je suis moins sûr du résultat. »  
  
Certes, les recherches, ils pouvaient les faire seuls, mais ce n'était vraiment pas amusant.  
  
« Ouais, » dit James en se levant. « On va voir les Lupin ? »  
  
Sirius acquiesça et suivit son ami jusqu'à la boutique de Potions. Ils saluèrent en souriant les parents de leur ami Remus. C'était des gens à l'air sombre et triste qui passaient leur temps à s'inquiéter pour leur unique fils. Mais il était certain qu'avec un enfant loup-garou depuis ses huit ans, la vie n'était pas toujours rose. Au départ, James, Sirius et Peter ne connaissaient pas la vraie nature de leur ami. Mais Remus partait souvent pendant quelques nuits pour réapparaître le lendemain, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Et tout ça chaque mois pendant trois nuits. A force, James, Sirius et Peter (surtout James et Sirius) avaient commencé à douter de la simple excuse de Remus (« Je vais voir ma mère malade. ») et c'est après moult recherches qu'ils avaient enfin découvert le secret de leur ami. Cela aurait pu les effrayer leur enlever l'envie d'être amis avec lui, mais non, pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, ils avaient trouvé ça 'marrant', à part Peter qui avait hésité à reculer devant Remus, jusqu'à ce que le fait qu'il ne risquait 'rien' en le côtoyant remplisse son esprit de peureux. Et c'est un peu plus tard qu'ils avaient décidé de devenir des Animagi, pour pouvoir se balader les nuits de pleine lune avec leur ami loup-garou. Ils avaient mis trois ans à le devenir et à force de travail dur et acharné, ils avaient réussit à la fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. James se transformait en un grand cerf majestueux, d'où le surnom de Cornedrue, Sirius, alias Patmol, en un gros chien noir et Peter en un petit rat ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de Queudver. Et comme un carrosse a quatre roux et non trois, Remus se retrouva appelé Lunard.  
  
« Vous vouliez voir Remus ? » demanda Jack Lupin, le père de Remus. « C'est dommage, il est à la maison. »  
  
Son visage se rembrunit et il eut l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude.  
  
« Vous savez, Elle était là cette nuit, alors il doit récupérer. »  
  
Tout comme Remus, Mr et Mrs Lupin ne nommaient jamais la lune. C'était pire qu'une phobie. C'était comme pour le nom de Voldemort que personne n'osait prononcer à voix haute, ou même à vox basse d'ailleurs. C'était Celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Vous-savez-qui, Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être- nommé, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, etc.. Dans une autre collection (créée par James et Sirius) on pouvait trouver L'autre-psychopathe, Le-dérangé-de-la- baguette, Face-de-cul-de-troll (bien qu'ils n'eurent jamais vu son visage, d'ailleurs ils ne l'avaient jamais vu Lui) et des autres beaucoup plus vulgaires, utilisés pour les grandes occasions.  
  
« Sinon, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Mr Lupin.  
  
« Non, » répondirent James et Sirius.  
  
Sur ce, ils partirent. Ils retrouvèrent Anna Potter au Chaudron Baveur en grande conversation avec que sorcière que James ne connaissait que de vue. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de sa mère et écouta d'un air maussade la conversation. Sirius, à côté, s'amusait à lancer des bouts de nappe en papier sur un homme avec une écharpe noire remontée jusque sous les yeux (Si cet homme avait voulut faire discret, c'était raté. Une écharpé en été !) qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La main dans sa poche, James tripotait l'?il juste volé. Si jamais sa mère, ou même n'importe qui d'autre, le surprenait avec ça, il était mort. Il avait une folle envie de le mettre sur son ?il à lui, comme sur le mannequin, rien que pour voir quel effet il produirait. Enfin, Anna se décida à rentrer à Godric's Hollow. En passant devant l'homme à qui il lançait des boulettes de papier, Sirius fit un grand sourire abusé.  
  
« Vous avez du papier dans les cheveux, » dit-il d'un ton narquois avant de prendre la Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
Ce fut un peu avant le repas que Dolosus Potter arriva. Toujours de bonne humeur (enfin, presque toujours), il salua chaleureusement sa famille et Sirius. Toujours tête en l'air, il ne s'étonna même pas de sa présence, et personne ne prit la peine de le mettre au courant au sujet de la fugue de celui-ci.  
  
« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » demanda Anna en servant la purée.  
  
« Oh, rien d'inhabituel. Un vieux fou qui s'est servit de l'Imperium sur ses chèvres pour qu'elles lu tondent le gazon avec une sorte de grosse machine bizarre faisant un bruit atroce, deux plaisantins s'amusant à défaire le maillot de bain de jeunes moldues alors qu'ils N'ONT PAS LE DROIT. »  
  
Dolosus, James et Sirius se lancèrent des regards amusés.  
  
« Pff. Y en a qui ferait tout pour se rincer l'?il. » marmonna Anna.  
  
Le reste du dîner fut tranquille. A une heure du matin, James et Sirius n'étaient toujours pas couchés, ils parlaient depuis 10 heures la veille.  
  
« Au fait, ton machin, tu l'as essayé ? » demanda soudain Sirius.  
  
« Quel machin ? »  
  
« Le truc que t'as volé. Tu ne l'as pas volé pour rien quand même ? »  
  
« Non, je ne l'ai pas essayé. »  
  
« Eh bien vas-y ! Je veux voir ce que ça fait ! »  
  
« Patmol ! C'est de la Magie Noire ! Ca se trouve ça va m'aspirer l'?il ou. »  
  
« T'as peur ? » le coupa Sirius.  
  
« Ce me ferait mal, » répliqua James.  
  
Il sortit l'?il d'or de sa poche et avec une certaine appréhension, il le osa sur son ?il droit.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda avidement Sirius.  
  
« Ben, alors. rien. »  
  
James était déçu, en effet, à part tenir seul sur son visage, l'?il n'avait en rien changé sa vue.  
  
« Ca se trouve tu peux voir dans le noir, » proposa Sirius.  
  
Il se retourna et éteignit les bougie.  
  
« Non, il n'y a rien, » dit James maintenant dans le noir complet. « Eh ! Mais, attend ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« T'as une lumière rouge sur la fesse droite ! »  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Sirius ralluma les bougies et se contorsionna de façon à regarder son derrière. Mais il n'y vit rien. James, lui, voyait une boule de lumière danser sur sa fesse. Il enleva l'?il (la boule disparut) et le remit sur son ?il gauche. Cette fois-ci, une lumière bleu clair était sur le front de son ami.  
  
Il le dit à son ami qui mit sa main à l'endroit désigné par James.  
  
James retira l'objet mystérieux et le tendit à Sirius.  
  
« Tu veux essayer ? »  
  
« Non, je touche pas à ça. »  
  
Pour accentuer sa réponse, Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant. James haussa les épaules et rangea l'objet dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé. Il bailla. C'était le signal qu'il fallait maintenant se coucher. En silence, Sirius partit de la chambre de James pour se rendre dans celle qui, lorsqu'il venait dormir chez les Potter, lui était destinée.  
  
Enfin seul, James se déshabilla et se fourra dans son lit, en pensant à l'?il. Cet objet était bien mystérieux. A quoi servait-il réellement ? Quelles étaient ces boules de lumières qui dansaient sur la fesse et le front de son meilleur ami ? Que signifiaient-elles ?   
  
Il s'endormit.  
  
= Fin du chapitre un =  
  
(1) Je ne me souviens plus du tout si James était attrapeur ou poursuiveur. Mais pour le déroulement de mon histoire, il vaut mieux qu'il soit Attrapeur. Mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi. 


	2. De retour à Poudlard

Titre : Le Quatrième ?il  
  
Auteur : Miss Lily_33  
  
Spoiler : Les renseignements que j'ai viennent des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5.  
  
Rating : Rien de porno, pas de sang. Ames sensibles, ne vous abstenez pas !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Tout à Rowling. Pas d'argent dessus. Merci.  
  
Résumé-général : La rentrée à Poudlard est proche et James l'espère aussi amusante que les années précédentes. Mais tout dépend de sa vision de l'amusant. *sourire sadique*  
  
Résumé-de-chapitre : Après l'arrivée de Sirius chez lui, James est allé au Chemin de Traverse où il a volé *mais sans le faire exprès !* un objet assez étrange qui fait apparaître des boules de lumière sur les fesses de Sirius. Maintenant, la rentrée approche, le retour à Poudlard tant attendu.  
  
Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font- une-apparation-dans-le/les-chapitres-précédents :  
  
James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé. *yeux en forme de coeur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU !  
  
Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.  
  
Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.  
  
Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy.  
  
Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard.  
  
Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Bon, trois reviews. C'est mieux que rien ! Mais c'est pas mal ! Bon, j'ai rien à dire de particulier alors faites place au.  
  
Chapitre 2 : De retour à Poudlard  
  
Le lendemain, James fut réveillé par de grands cris.  
  
« MON FILS N'A RIEN A FAIRE CHEZ UN AUROR ! SON AVENIR EST DEJA TOUT TRACE ! »  
  
James ne reconnaissait pas la voix, mais elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.  
  
« TOUT TRACE ? TUER ET MASSACRER C'EST UN AVENIR POUR VOUS ? »  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était Anna Potter qui avait hurlé, et vraisemblablement, sur Féritas Black, la mère de Sirius. La curiosité l'emportant, James se leva, oubliant que son réveil affichait sept heures trente et qu'il s'était couché à une heure et demi du matin. Le hasard fit bien les choses car lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte il vit Sirius marcher à pas de loup. Lorsque ce dernier vit James, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence et James murmura d'une voix à peine audible en raison des hurlements poussés par les deux grandes personnes :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Ma mère a du apprendre que j'étais ici. » répondit Sirius.  
  
« JE VOUS INTERDIS D'INSULTER JAMES ! » hurla Anna.  
  
« MAIS JE NE DIS QUE LA VERITE MADAME ! »  
  
« AH, MAIS VOUS VOULEZ DES VERITES ? ? LA VERITE EST QUE JE FERAI TOUT POUR EMPECHER VOTRE FILS D'ADHERER A CETTE BANDE DE DERANGES QUI N'ONT PAS LE COURAGE DE MONTRER LEUR VISAGE ! »  
  
« ILS. »  
  
« VOUS VOULEZ D'AZUTRES VERITES, BLACK ? CE QUI ATTEND VOTRE FILS REGULUS EST CLAIR POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! IL SERA SOIT TUE PAR UN AUROR, SOIT PAR UN DES SES 'AMIS' ! ET VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LE DROIT DE VOUS PLAINDRE ! »  
  
« REGULUS MOURRA POUR L'HONNEUR ! »  
  
Anna ne hurla pas mais elle parla d'une voix très forte.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honneur, Black. Regulus et peut- être condamné par votre faute, mais il ne sera jamais de même pour Sirius, il n'aura pas le même destin et j'y veillerai bien ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, il y en a qui travaillent, EUX ! J'ai vos amis à envoyer à Azkaban ! »  
  
Un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre, puis celui de quelqu'un qui la ferme à clé et enfin deux 'pop', signe que les deux femmes avaient transplané. Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ni James ni Sirius n'osèrent parler. Enfin, James rompit le silence.  
  
« Wouao. » dit-il les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Ca a donné. » observa Sirius.  
  
« Tu te rappelles quand M'man m'avaient envoyé une Beuglante parce qu j'avais ensorcelé le kilt à McGonagall ? »  
  
« Ouais, et alors ? »  
  
« Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait hurler plus fort. »  
  
Le silence reprit place, et il fut encore rompu.  
  
« Pourquoi ton père n'est pas là ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Il travaille très tôt. » répondit vaguement James.  
  
« Aah. »  
  
James réprima un frisson. Sur ce coup-là, sa mère lui avait VRAIMENT fait peur.  
  
***  
  
Le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, arriva vite, même excessivement vite. James était plus qu'heureux d'enfin retourner au collège. Pour lui, le collège signifiait liberté, bêtises, fous rires et surtout. Evans.  
  
Ce matin, ce serait Edward Potter, le frère de Dolosus, qui conduirait James et Sirius à King's Cross. Edward était un moldu ayant épousé une sorcière mais elle était morte il y avait quatorze ans, le laissant alors seul avec sa fille tout juste née, Judith, qui elle aussi allait maintenant à Poudlard. La voiture de l'oncle de James arriva aux alentours de dix heures et quart.  
  
« James ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant son neveu. « Alors, ça va ? »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit James.  
  
« Toi je suppose que tu es Sirius, enchanté. »  
  
Edward tendit sa main à Sirius qui la secoua en souriant. Judith sortit de la voiture tandis que son père saluait chaleureusement Dolosus et Anna. Elle était en quatrième année à Gryffondor, blonde aux yeux bleu gris. Elle n'était pas super jolie mais sa gaieté la rendait plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était toujours la première à rire des bêtises de James et ses amis et les encourageait à en inventer de nouvelles. James s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise.  
  
« Heureusement que la rentrée est aujourd'hui, » dit Judith.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda James.  
  
« Je commençais à péter les plombs, mon père est de plus en plus insupportable. Tu sais, il n'était pas au courant pour Tu-sais-qui et les Mangemorts. Par hasard, Dolosus lui en a parlé cet été, et maintenant il en est devenu paranoïaque. »  
  
« Va, ça va lui passer, » dit Sirius qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Il salua Judith.  
  
« J'espère. Parce que je t'assure que j'ai passé le pire été de ma vie. Il ne voulait même pas me laisser sortir dans le jardin ! »  
  
« T'as qu'à faire comme Patmol, » conseilla James en rigolant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, toi ? » demanda la jeune sorcière en se tournant vers Sirius.  
  
« J'ai fugué. »  
  
Judith éclata de rire.  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
Sirius hocha la tête en signe de oui.  
  
« Alors là, chapeau bas, mon vieux. J'étais persuadée que tu n'auras pas les tripes de le faire . »  
  
Le beau brun fit mine d'être vexé.  
  
« Allez les jeunes ! En voiture ! » cria Edward.  
  
James, Judith et Sirius dirent au revoir à Dolosus et Anna et montèrent dans l'automobile. Edward rangea les malles des sorciers dans le coffre de la voiture et vint se placer devant le volant. L'automobile démarra et se mit à rouler hors de l'allée qui conduisait à la maison des Potter.  
  
« Vous saviez qu'Andie avait trouvé une nouvelle tête ? » demanda bientôt Judith.  
  
Andie était le surnom d'Andromeda Black, cousine de Sirius et meilleure amie de Judith. Elle était Métamorphomage, c'est à dire qu'elle avait la faculté de changer son apparence, mais elle n'était pas encore bien expérimentée.  
  
« Non, c'est quoi ? » demanda James.  
  
« Celle du cher Rogue ! »  
  
Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Qui est ce 'cher Rogue' ? » interrogea Edward en continuant de regarder fixement la route devant lui.  
  
« Un ami, Papa, un ami. » répondit Judith e réprimant un éclat de rire. « Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait faire que la tête et les cheveux sont propres. »  
  
« Un Rogue avec les cheveux propres ? ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Je veux voir ça ! »  
  
La sorcière se mit à rire.  
  
« Et, euh. Dites-moi les garçons. Ce 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' - comme vous l'appelez - que fait-il exactement ? »  
  
« Et voilà qu'il remet ça. » soupira Judith.  
  
« Il tue, il massacre, il torture, il enlève. » répondit James.  
  
« Il nous prend la tête en fait ! » dit sombrement Sirius.  
  
Judith leur fit les gros yeux. James se doutait qu'elle ne voulait as que son père en sache trop sur le sujet.  
  
« Et pourquoi fait-il ça ? » s'emporta Edward.  
  
« Il st convaincu que seuls les sorciers de sang pur, comme il dit, valent la peine d'exister. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ça, Papa. »  
  
« En fait, c'est une sorte d'Hitler des temps modernes ? Et en sorcier ? »  
  
« C'est qui Hitler ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Ah, Hitler. Adolf Hitler était un Allemand né en 1889. »  
  
« Et ça recommence. » marmonna Judith.  
  
« Il pensait que les Allemands faisaient partie de la race aryenne et que les autres, en particulier les juifs, les handicapés, les homosexuels et les tziganes, n'avaient pas leur place sur cette terre. Donc il les enfermait dans des camps de. »  
  
« . de concentration, oui Papa, on sait ! » le coupa Judith.  
  
Elle fit dévier le sujet vers la nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonçait, et ce jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête à côté de la gare de King's Cross. Les quatre personnes en descendirent et sortirent leurs bagages du coffre.  
  
« Bon. Alors à plus tard, » dit Edward.  
  
Ils étaient à présent devant la barrière séparant le quai 9 du quai 10. Il serra les mains de James et Sirius et prit tendrement Judith dans ses bras.  
  
(« Oui Papa, c'est bon, ça va. Lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles ! »)  
  
Puis Edward lâcha sa fille et la tint par les épaules. Droit dans les yeux, il lui murmura d'une voix émue :  
  
« Fais attention à toi. »  
  
James savait que son oncle tenait plus à Judith qu'à sa propre vie et qu'il serait près à faire n'importe quelle folie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille en plus. Puis les trois adolescents franchirent la barrière et disparurent de la vue d'Edward. A peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur le quai 9 ¾ que trois personnes se précipitèrent sur eux.  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! » en leur sautant presque dessus.  
  
Il était clair qu'Andromeda était très jolie (sûrement un gêne venant des Black). Elle passait son temps à changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mi-longs et bleu foncé et ses yeux étaient mauves.  
  
« Alors comme ça, Môsieur a décidé de fuguer ? » continua-t-elle en regardant son cousin. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. »  
  
James rit doucement. Décidément, tout le monde pensait la même chose. Lui et Andie avait dit les mêmes propos à Sirius un peu avant.  
  
« Moi aussi ça me tente bien. Mais Janus ne me laisserait même pas passer la porte de ma chambre. »  
  
Janus était le majordome qui vivait chez elle. Contrairement à l'elfe de maison qui d'occupait du ménage, lui, il devait surtout garder un ?il sur la plus jeunes des enfants - donc Andie - de peur qu'elle ne fasse encore quelques bêtises.  
  
« Tu as vraiment quitté ton chez-toi ? »  
  
Peter Pettigrow regardait Sirius avec des yeux ronds. Il était petit et grassouillet, et avec les yeux écarquillés, il ressemblait à un énorme crapaud particulièrement graisseux.  
  
« Oui Queudver, j'ai fugué, » répéta lentement Sirius.  
  
« Mais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent ? »  
  
« Mon père, je sais pas trop, mais ma mère n'est vraiment pas très contente. »  
  
James et Sirius rigolèrent. Le souvenir de la dispute entre Feritas Black et sa mère était toujours présent dans la mémoire de James. Ce matin-là, il s'était rendu compte que sa mère pouvait devenir très effrayant, quand elle le voulait.  
  
A côté d'Andie, Insania Grin restait silencieuse et écoutait la conversation. C'étai tune fille de quatorze ans avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés lui descendant jusqu'aux bas du dos. Ils contrastaient avec sa peau mâte. D'origine Indoue, une sorte de point noir était posé entre ses deux sourcils et sous ses yeux noirs étaient dessinés des lignes et des peints d'un marron clair. James savait que Peter la trouvait à son goût. Bientôt, les six personnes rentrèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide.  
  
« Au fait, où est Lunard ? » demanda James en s'étonnant mentalement de l'absence de son ami.  
  
« C'est ce que je voulais vous demander tout à l'heure mais. j'ai oublié. »  
  
Aux paroles de Peter, James soupira. Sirius, lui, sortit sa tête par la fenêtre et regarda le quai.  
  
« Il ne semble pas être là. » dit-il.  
  
Le train commença à démarrer.  
  
« Eh ! C'est ma mère là-bas ! » s'écria Sirius, toujours à la fenêtre.  
  
Il eut un sourire narquois sur le visage et lui fit coucou de la main. Puis il se dépêcha de sortir pour s'affaler sur la banquette, le même sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« T'étonne pas si son plus grand fantasme c'est de te pendre ! » dit Andie en rigolant.  
  
« Ouais. » soupira faussement Sirius.  
  
Mais soudain, son visage s'anima.  
  
« Au fait, cette nouvelle tête ? » s'exclama-t-il alors.  
  
« Ah oui ! Vous êtes au courant alors ? »  
  
C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Andie se leva et se mit devant la porte. Là, elle crispa son visage et ses traits commencèrent à changer lentement. Son nez s'allongea, ses yeux devinrent plus petits et plus sombres et ses cheveux rétrécirent, changèrent de forme, d'épaisseur et de couleur. Alors apparut en chair et en os un deuxième Rogue vêtu d'un jean à pattes d'éléphants et d'un T-Shirt rouge moulant, et doté d'une poitrine. La seule différence - sur le visage bien sûr - était que, contrairement à l'original, les cheveux étaient propres et brillaient. Il y eut des rires et des félicitations.  
  
« Alors c'est ça un Rogue avec des cheveux propres ? » articula lentement James à la manière de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre après des années de recherches acharnées que, en effet, un plus un égale deux.  
  
Sirius, de son côté, ne pouvait rien articuler. Il était parti dans un fou rire qui le mit à terre. A un moment, il se leva et sortit du compartiment en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. James lançait des regards interrogateurs à ses camarades, mais il comprit aussitôt ce que son meilleur ami avait derrière la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler :  
  
« SERVILUS ! ! »  
  
Puis, l'air de rien, il re-rentra dans le compartiment.  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'il m'a reconnu, » dit-il.  
  
James était content de l'idée de Sirius. Ils allaient bien s'amuser. Mais Rogue ne vint pas. Il n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça après tout ! Mais il se souvint d'un proverbe que lui avait un jour dit sa mère : Les idiotes ne sont jamais aussi idiotes que l'on croit ; les idiots, si. Rectification : Rogue était et resterait l'imbécile qu'il était maintenant.  
  
« J'aimerais vraiment savoir où est Lunard. » dit Sirius après un court moment de silence pendant lequel Andie avait retrouvé son vrai visage.  
  
« Il a peut-être raté le train, » répondit Peter.  
  
« Lunard ne loue jamais rien. Non, il y a une raison plus importante. »  
  
« Elle est là cette nuit, » dit sombrement James.  
  
« Qui, 'elle' ? » demanda Judith avec une tente d'étonnement dans la voix.  
  
James ne répondit pas ; il savait que les deux garçons avaient comprit. Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune, et les parents de Remus n'avaient sûrement pas voulut courir le risque de le laisser aller à Poudlard cette nuit. Peut-être demain.  
  
Un long moment passa. James enchaîna les fous rires avec Sirius, Peter, Judith, Andie et Ania (le surnom d'Insania). Il apprit bientôt la raison pour laquelle cette dernière avait la mine si sombre : ses parents étaient en ce moment même en plein divorce et elle venait de se rendre compte que son père n'était qu'un minable qui se fichait d'elle. pendant plus de deux heures, ils parlèrent des problèmes familiaux. Ania, Andie et Sirius étaient ceux qui avaient le plus à dire sur le sujet. Andromeda vivait avec son père, sa mère, deux s?urs, un majordome et un elfe de maison. Elladora Black avait inauguré une vingt ans auparavant la tradition de décapiter les elfes de maisons quand ils devenaient trop vieux, et elle était obsédée par toutes ses histoires de sang-pur. Son mari Alphard était un homme faible qui, bien qu'il ne partageât pas les idées de sa femme jusqu'au bout, ne donnait jamais le moindre avis. Puis il y avait Bellatrix et Narcissa. Ces deux-là étaient plus âgées qu'Andie. La première était une des ennemies de James et Sirius, en 6ème année à Serpentard. Narcissa, elle, était aussi à Serpentard en 7ème année. Elle sortait avec Lucius Malefoy, 19 ans et futur Mangemort.  
  
Vers sept heures de la soirée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une adolescente aux cheveux roux foncés se fit voir.  
  
« Evans ! » s'exclama James d'un ton ravi.  
  
Il se leva et sourit à la sorcière aux yeux verts en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les rendant ainsi plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Evans soupira et s'apprêta à ressortir.  
  
« Hé ! Evans ! » insista James.  
  
Elle revint et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« J'ai mieux à faire que de rester avec une bande d'immatures tels que vous, » dit-elle.  
  
Et elle referma la porte. Sirius et Peter lancèrent un long 'Ouh !' tandis que Judith lançait :  
  
« Ben dis donc ! C'est l'amour fou ! »  
  
Andie, fidèle à elle-même, pinça les lèvres et marmonna un :  
  
« C'est nous qu'elle traite d'immatures c'te garce ? »  
  
Judith et Ania se mirent à rire. James leur décocha un regard noir qui ne les fit pas taire pour autant. Au contraire, les trois files entonnèrent un ancien titre des Wizards Wizered :  
  
« Tu es amoureux d'elle  
  
« Mais tu n'as aucun tact  
  
« Tu ne lui dis même pas qu'elle est belle  
  
« Tu dragues comme une patate  
  
« Tu ne ferais même pas d'une grenouille  
  
« La plus simple des princesses  
  
« Mon gars t'es une andouille  
  
« T'as des progrès à faire. »  
  
« LA FERME ! » hurla James.  
  
Les trois filles connaissaient trop bien James pour s'effrayer, alors elles reprirent le refrain en c?ur, beaucoup plus fort, tandis que Sirius et Peter se retenaient de rire. Ne tenant plus, James sortit sa baguette. Deux secondes plus tard, Judith se trouva affublée d'une coupe de cheveux rose vif en pétard (qui atteignait les 70 centimètres de haut), Andie prit vingt kilos d'un coup et la peau d'Ania se couvrit d'horribles tâches vertes dont une particulièrement proéminente sur chaque joue lui donnant l'air d'un clown en colère. Voyant cette pitoyable scène, Sirius et Peter ne se retinrent plus de rire tandis que les trois sorcières devenaient de plus en plus vertes de rage.  
  
« Enlève-moi-ça-tout-de-suite, » ordonna Andie en articulant exagérément.  
  
« Je drague comme une patate ? » demanda James en faisant la grimace de celui qui n'a pas entendu.  
  
Andie ne répondit pas et soutint son regard. De la même expression crispé qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se métamorphosait, elle changea la couleur de ses yeux qui, à l'origine couleur améthyste, devinrent d'un rouge sang. Elle pinça les lèvres et reformula son ordre. James leva un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Alors commença l'habituelle 'bataille de regard' qui d'habitude avait lieu entre Andie et Sirius.  
  
Soudain, Andromeda tourna sa tête vers la porte. James en fit de même mais il tomba pieds et mains dans le piège : rapidement, la cousine de sons meilleur ami lui chipa sa baguette magique et recula, le menaçant en souriant avec sa baguette et celle de James.  
  
« Ah ! ah ! Je t'ai eut ! » dit-elle.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda James d'un ton désinvolte. « Me lancer un. »  
  
« Mobilis Corpus ! » cria Andie.  
  
James se retrouva dans les airs tandis que tout le monde rirait. Si jamais quelqu'un voyait ça ! Adieu sa réputation ! Et surtout si Rogue voyait ça ! Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
  
« Allez ! Ca va ! Passe-moi ma baguette et je vous rend votre vraie apparence ! »  
  
Andie jaugea le garçon du regard. Il était digne de confiance. Elle lui tendit la baguette magique qui lui appartenait. Comme dit, les trois filles se retrouvèrent avec le physique qui leur était propre. Judith tâta ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'Insania se massait les joues et qu'Andie soupirait de joie en voyant se fine taille réapparaître. Elle redonna la couleur violette à ses yeux et en se rasseyant, elle marmonna :  
  
« Finite Incantatem. »  
  
James s'écrasa sur le sol du compartiment dans un bruit sourd. Honteux, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il s'installa de nouveaux sur la banquette à côté d'un Sirius hilare. Plus tard, à l'annonce du proche arrêt du train, les garçons laissèrent le compartiment aux filles pour qu'elles se changent. (« On ne peut vraiment pas rester ? » demanda Sirius. ) Puis ce fut au tour des garçons. Le premier habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard, James ouvrit grand la porte sous les cris se des amis qui n'étaient qu'en caleçons. En prenant tout son temps, il la referma.  
  
Enfin, le Poudlard Express arrêta sa course et tous les élèves descendirent sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Dans la foule, James aperçut Evans qui lui tournait le dos. Son c?ur fit un saut périlleux. Il croisa aussi le regard de Rogue. Son ami Rosier, qui était un peu comme le chef de la bande, lui lança un signe de doigt injurieux. S'en contrefichant, James li envoya une bise imaginaire avec un sourire insolent. Rogue le regarda avec son habituel regard dégoûté.  
  
« Hé ! Mais c'est ce cher Servilo ! » s'exclama Sirius en le voyant. « Ouh ouh ! Servilo ! Tu viens pas t'essuyer le nez sur nous aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Tu nous a manqué Servilus ! » renchérit James en le criant bien fort.  
  
Andie, qui avait entendu, se rapprocha de James et transforma son visage en celui du cher Servilus. Elle lui sourit puis reprit sa forme originelle qui plaisait beaucoup plus aux garçons quel que soit l'âge et la maison.  
  
Au loin, James entendit le professeur Brûlopot (qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques) appeler les premières années. En compagnie de Sirius et Peter, il monta dans une des diligences. Par la fenêtre, il aperçut la lune. Pleine. Remus devait être en un bien piteux état chez lui.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor. Bientôt, le Choipeau commença son habituelle chanson. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils conseillait à tout le monde de rester unis :  
  
« . Serrez-vous les coudes  
  
« Et toujours aidez-vous  
  
« Finis ces querelles entre maisons  
  
« L'heure est grave dans le monde. »  
  
James ne l'écouta même pas en entier. Chez lui, il avait le même discours de la part de sa mère. Son père, lui, détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Serpentard. Puis Mrs McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de Gryffondor, commença à appeler les noms des premières années.  
  
« Areil, Philip ! »  
  
Le jeune sorcier mit le Choipeau sur sa tête et fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Plusieurs autres premières années passèrent alors.  
  
« Charlas, Aïlin ! »  
  
Celle-ci fut envoyée à Gryffondor sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement de ses futur camarades de maison. James la vit s'asseoir à côté de Lily qui souriait. Pourquoi étaient-ce les autres qui avaient droit à ses si beaux sourires ?  
  
« Comup, Donny ! »  
  
« SERPENTARD ! »  
  
Bientôt, une autre fille de onze ans rejoignit la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait sur son visage encore plus d'arrogance que Sirius (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et elle marchait toute droite, la tête haute. Elle se nommait Levita Hlafweard. Puis d'autres nouveaux mirent leur tête sous le Choipeau. James commençait à trouver le temps long, pourtant, la Répartition n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes.  
  
« Gala, Jeanne ! »  
  
Une toute petite fille sortit de la foule de premières années pour mettre le chapeau miteux. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme si elle avait pleuré.  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Tandis que Gala se rapprochait, James vit qu'elle était assez jolie. Ses cheveux étaient courts et de couleur prune et les mèches de devant étaient minuscules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque transparent. A sa surprise, elle s'approcha de James (ou plutôt de la place à côté de James), mais elle ne parla pas. En fait, elle désigna la place à côté de lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Gala désigna encore la place et prononça de drôles de mots auxquels il ne comprit rien.  
  
« Hé ! C'est du français ! » s'exclama Judith.  
  
Judith parlait français depuis ses onze ans.  
  
« You want to sit here, don't you ? »  
  
La petite sourit et dit 'yes'. James ne comprenait toujours rien.  
  
« James, pousse-toi, elle aimerait s'asseoir. »  
  
Ce dernier n'avait pas trop envie de se décaler encore plus vers Sirius, mais quand il vit que Lily regardait dans sa direction, il n'hésita plus une seconde. Il se décala un peu vers Sirius et Gala s'assit. James reporta son attention sur la Répartition. A la fin, quatre nouveaux élèves furent envoyés à Gryffondor, en plus des trois d'avant : Erwanez Weasley, Taenio Plerus, Victor Stevenson et David McGuire. Puis commença le repas. Des mets somptueux apparurent de nul part, et mentalement, James remercia de tout son c?ur les elfes de maisons. A côté de Sirius, Peter parlait de ses vacances en Ecosse la bouche pleine, offrant ainsi un spectacle peu ragoûtant.  
  
« Oui, et un homme habillé comme une femme est arrivé et. Oh, pardon Andie. »  
  
Andie essuya d'un air dégoûté le morceau de purée ayant atterrit sur sa robe noire.  
  
« C'est rien, » dit-elle, semblant sur le point de s'énerver.  
  
C'était un de ses plus gros défauts : elle s'énervait si vite qu'il était parfois impossible de dépasser les dix secondes de conversation.  
  
« Queudver, c'était des kilts, pas des vêtements de femme, » corrigea Sirius en soupirant.  
  
« N'empêche qu'ils portaient des jupes, » rétorqua Peter. « Donc je disais, un homme est arrivée avec un kit de femme et il a commencé à nous parler avec un drôle d'accent. »  
  
Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'erreur, depuis la première année il était habitué à ce genre de stupidités.  
  
Le repas se termina, et Dumbledore commença son habituel discours.  
  
« Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence et qui, je l'espère, se passera bien pour tout le monde. Je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, Mr Kolposweiss. »  
  
Un homme d'environ 35 ans sourit à la foule d'élèves qui l'applaudit poliment. Il avait es cheveux châtains clairs encore plus en bataille que ceux de James et un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Wouao. il est mignon ! » s'exclama Beryl Bernard, non loin de James.  
  
Bernard était une des meilleures amies d'Evans, blonde, grande et plate.  
  
« Si tu crois qu'il s'intéressera à toi. » rétorqua Evans, mais elle sembla se rendre compte que la manière dont elle avait formulé sa phrase n'était pas gentille. « Non ! Je veux dire, il ne s'intéressera jamais à une élève ! » se corrigea-t-elle. « Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas mal du tout. »  
  
James vit les quatre filles de sixième année à Gryffondor, Evans, Bernard, Skia Shen et Beauty Menken, rire, et il sentit la jalousie l'envahirent. Lui aussi il n'était pas mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce vieux ? Ca se trouve, de près, il était encore plus laid qu'un troll !  
  
« Je tiens à rappeler à TOUS les élèves que, comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est in-ter-dite. »  
  
James, Sirius et Peter échangèrent quelques regards. Il était fréquent que ces trois là, plus Remus, aillent faire un tour dans la forêt pour, comme le disait James, « se taper la causette avec les centaures », qui d'ailleurs n'étaient vraiment pas bavards et très violents par la même occasion.  
  
« . et la liste de tous les objets interdits peut vous être connue grâce à Mr Rusard, qui bien heureusement, la connaît par c?ur. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est interdit de se trouver en dehors de vos salles communes après 21 heures, mais exceptionnellement, l'accès aux cachots vous est dorénavant totalement interdit après 19 heures. »  
  
Un grand 'Pourquoi ?' explosa dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, plusieurs élèves exprimaient leur étonnement, et James pensait la même chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les cachots étaient-ils interdits si. tôt ?  
  
« .Pourquoi est votre question, » continua Dumbledore, « et ma réponse sera claire. Parce que ! »  
  
Le directeur finit d'achever son discours et tous les élèves prirent le chemin des dortoirs. Mais James, Peter et Sirius furent dérangés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'assez gênant. Non, ce n'était pas Rogue, qui occupait quand même une place assez grande dans la case 'détestable' du c?ur des trois garçons. Le garçon qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de deux idiots était pire. La haine qu'il inspirait pour James et ses amis était immense, mais elle l'était encore plus pour Sirius.  
  
« Alors ? » dit le garçon en regardant Sirius, « Je vois que tu as enfin choisit ton camp. »  
  
Le garçon renifla d'un air méprisant. Il était un peu moins grand que Sirius, presque aussi musclé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux sombres mais plus courts, les mêmes yeux, la même arrogance dans les yeux. La chose qui différait était la lueur des yeux : dans ceux de Sirius brillait l'arrogance, certes, mais aussi la gentillesse. Ceux du garçon de 13 ans se tenant en face de lui avaient une lueur malsaine, perfide, et méchante.  
  
« Oui, moi aussi je crois, » dit Sirius. « Contrairement à toi, Regulus le Minus, je n'ai pas rejoint la bande des connards. »  
  
Le visage du frère de Sirius rougit un peu.  
  
« Dis ce que tu veux, Clébard, tu as prit le chemin des lâches, et Maman n'est pas contente de toi. »  
  
« Si tu crois qu'elle m'importe. Qu'elle gueule, je m'en fous ! »  
  
Regulus ricana. James le haïssait du plus profond de son c?ur - qui était TRES, TRES profond. Comment se pouvait-il que Sirius et cet idiot soient de la même famille ? Physiquement, c'était les mêmes, mais dans leur tête, TOUT était différent !  
  
« Allez, moi je ne t'en veux pas frérot, » dit le Serpentard avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, « Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'es qu'un lâche. Mais il est clair que tu trinqueras un jour ou l'autre. Ou quelqu'un le fera à ta place. Pourquoi pas. Tu sais, l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe à qui tu aimes bien causer ? »  
  
Sirius devint vert de fureur. Il empoigna sa baguette magique, mais au moment où il commença à prononcer la formule pour régler son compte à son crétin de frère, le professeur McGonagall arriva et sépara les garçons. Regulus partit en ricanant encore plus fort. James le vit faire une tape dans la main de Rosier, le Serpentard de 6ème année et ami de Rogue. C'est tous des connards. pensa-t-il. Tous des connards. A côté de James, Sirius respirait bruyamment et Peter lui lançait des regards inquiets. Il ne fallait JAMAIS insulter Sarah Twina en présence de Sirius, JAMAIS. Cette dernière était à Serdaigle, en 6ème année aussi. Elle était très jolie : des cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux marrons, des lèvres tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, des dents bien rangées et un sourire magnifique. Il était certains que Sirius était un maître de la drague en ce qui la concernait, mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou alors elle était très bête. Mais James savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il avait un jour surprit une conversation entre Twina et sa meilleure amie sur le sujet de Sirius : elles disaient qu'il était mignon, gentil, etc.. et tout le blabla inintéressant qu'une fille peut raconter lors d'une séance de manucure.  
  
Les trois garçons rejoignirent les dortoirs. Sans Remus, celui des garçons des sixièmes années de Gryffondor semblait vide pour James. Sirius, Peter et lui ne parlèrent pas beaucoup avant de s'endormir. La journée avait été longue et fatigante pour tout le monde. Pourtant, une heure ou deux passèrent sans que James ne trouve le sommeil. A chaque rentrée c'était la même chose : l'émotion de se retrouver enfin à Poudlard, la joie de revoir les amis après deux mois d'absence et plein d'autres choses l'empêchaient de s'endormir. Et l'?il. il n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. Il était dans sa valise, caché dans une chaussette déformée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de demander à Remus, quand il serait de retour, de faire des recherches dessus.  
  
= Fin du chapitre deux=  
  
Ambre : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sais si tu veux la suite tu n'as qu'à me la demander ! Gros bisous et à demain ! Au fait, j'ai pas encore fait ton portrait chinois. J'ai passé le week-end chez Sarah donc voilà ! Bizz ! !  
  
Cathou : Merci pour ton compliment ! C'est bien que tu te poses des questions ! C'est justement l'effet que je voulais !  
  
Miss- Tania : Trop cool ? Merci beaucoup ! 


	3. Première journée

Titre : Le Quatrième ?il  
  
Auteur : Miss Lily_33  
  
Spoiler : 1-2-3-4-5. et pas plus parce qu'il n'y en a pas après !  
  
Rating : Comme les précédents ! Il est déconseillé de ne pas lire ce chap. lol !  
  
Disclaimer : Bla Bla Bla. C'est obligé de faire ce $µ#%¤ de disclaimer ? ? ? Non. Mais bon, RIEN N'EST A MOI, JE NE M'APPROPRIE RIEN ! !  
  
Résumé-général : La rentrée à Poudlard est proche et James l'espère aussi amusante que les années précédentes. Mais tout dépend de sa vision de l'amusant. *sourire sadique* *j'avais la flemme de changer ce que j'avais écrit dans le chap précédent, donc j'ai laissé ce résumé !*  
  
Résumé-de-chapitre : C'est la première journée à Poudlard. Nouveaux profs, nouveaux cours. Enfin, vous verrez si vou lisez. Sachez que ce chap fait 21 pages en écriture Comic Sans MS taille 11 ! Donc il est assez long ! Bonne chance !  
  
Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font- une-apparation-dans-le/les-chapitres-précédents :  
  
Elèves :  
  
James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé. *yeux en forme de coeur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU !  
  
Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard.  
  
Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***. JE LE DETESTE ! !  
  
Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le français depuis ses 11 ans.  
  
Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus.  
  
Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indous. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.  
  
Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James. Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.  
  
Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amie d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.  
  
Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est fou d'elle.  
  
Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !  
  
Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.  
  
Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James. *Niark niark*  
  
Parents :  
  
Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.  
  
Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.  
  
Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy.  
  
Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.  
  
Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Bon, question reviews, c'est mieux que la dernière fois ! Je voudrais vous poser une question à tous : vous vous y retrouvez avec tous les personnages ? Une amie m'a dit qu'il y en avait tellement que c'était parfois difficile, donc j'espère être aussi claire que possible dans le récapitulatif des personnages au-dessus. Si vous avez des doutes sur qui-est-qui-qu'est-ce- qu'il-fout-là-et-pourquoi-il-dit-ça-ou-fait-ça, dîtes le moi et j'essaierai de rendre vos blancs un peu moins. blancs.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Première journée  
  
Quand James se leva le lendemain matin, il trouva Remus et Menken en grande conversation. Remus avait la visage pâle de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormit de la nuit. Beauty Menken, elle, était toujours aussi belle. Si James n'avait pas été aussi fou d'Evans, il aurait volontiers porté ses choix sur elle. Elle avait de très longs cheveux châtain clair. Elle les attachait en deux tresses fines d'où dépassaient certaines mèches rebelles trop courtes. Ses yeux étaient mauves, ils semblaient scruter chaque parcelle de l'esprit des gens auxquels elle parlait. Elle était élancée et elle avait quelque chose en elle qui mettait les gens en confiance dès le premier regard. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais sa relation avec Remus était différente, encore plus amicale. Des liens assez privilégiés se tissaient entre eux chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient mutuellement la parole.  
  
James se joignit à eux.  
  
« Alors, ça va ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Très bien, merci, » répondit Remus.  
  
Il avait un bandage au poignet. Sûrement s'était-il encore mordu.  
  
« On parlait de toi, » dit Menken à James.  
  
« Moi ? »  
  
« Et de Lily, » ajouta la fille en souriant.  
  
« Ah ouais ? »  
  
James prit un air décontracté et s'avachit sur le canapé. Remus soupira, puis il sourit.  
  
« Oui, nous disions que si t continuais comme ça, tu resterais au moins seul pendant au moins. 30 ans, » répondit Remus.  
  
James leva un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Il était vexé. Ses manières de 'séduire' Evans ne regardaient que lui. et Evans. Il était vrai que toutes ses tentatives ne menaient pas bien loin pour l'instant, mais il savait patienter. enfin, presque. Peter lui avait apprit quelque peu avant les grandes vacances, qu'il avait demandé à Lily si elle voulait sortir avec lui 4296 fois. Mais il n'avait pas compté les fois où il la harcelait dans les couloirs, pendant les examens d'Astronomie, et non loin du lac, là où elle venait souvent se relaxer.  
  
La porte menant aux dortoirs des filles s'ouvrit et Skia Shen en sortit. Elle était petite et assez forte, avec des cheveux noirs et mi-longs et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Elle souriait très peu souvent et semblait très sombre. Elle ne se mêlait jamais à une quelconque discussion mettant en scène plus de trois personnes. On ne la voyait jamais pendant les match de Quidditch et il arrivait parfois qu'elle ne vienne pas en cours, mais très rarement.  
  
« Salut, » dit-elle d'une voix monotone en arrivant à la hauteur de son amie, Menken.  
  
« Lil' et Beryl dorment encore ? » demanda Menken.  
  
« Non, elles s'habillent, mais elles m'ont dit de ne pas les attendre. »  
  
Menken se leva, elle faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que Shen, et une tête de plus que James. Remus, lui, était assez grand.  
  
« Bon, ben à tout à l'heure, » dit Menken en souriant.  
  
Les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune, laissant James et Remus seuls.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda James, incapable de cacher son soudain intérêt.  
  
Remus sourit. On eut dit un spectre faisant une grimace.  
  
« Comme d'habitude. » dit-il d'un ton las. « Elle (1) était là. »  
  
« Tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé aller à Poudlard ? »  
  
« Non, ils avaient bien trop peur. Et puis il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, c'était ça où je dévorais tout le train. »  
  
Remus eut un sourire faible. A ce moment arrivèrent Sirius et Peter, et Remus dut recommencer tout son récit après avoir salué ses deux autres amis.  
  
« Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? Il est trop tôt pour que tu aies prit le train, » observa Sirius après que Remus ait terminé.  
  
« Dumbledore est arrivé très tôt chez moi. Peut-être. dix minutes après que ma transformation se soit terminée. Il m'a aisé à transplaner jusqu'ici. C'était géant. Je suis arrivé il y a une demi-heure. Beauty était là, assise sur le canapé. »  
  
James ne fit pas attention au sourire qu'eut son ami, Peter continua à le questionner :  
  
« Et elle ne s'est pas étonné de ton absence ? Elle n'a pas posé de questions ? »  
  
Remus ne répondit pas. Un haussement d'épaules et les trois autres adolescents ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet. Sirius commença à lui raconter la répartition de la veille, le nouveau professeur de Défenses contres les forces du Mal, les premières années, mais James affaiblit un peu l'attention qu'il portait à ce rapport, ce n'était pas que cette partie de la conversation ne l'intéressait pas, mais une belle rousse venait de sortir par la porte des dortoirs, riant avec une grande blonde : Evans et Bernard. James se passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux noirs et sourit à la jeune rousse qui ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Un jeune garçon de deuxième année dont James ne connaissait pas le nom - et ça ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde - passa en courant devant les deux filles, et faillit leur rentrer dedans.  
  
« Hé ! » cria Evans.  
  
Le garçon continua sa course sans même s'excuser. James se leva et murmura quelques mots tout en sortant sa baguette. Le apis rouge et rouge fit soudain un pli et, suivant l'effet voulut, s'étala de tout son long quelques mètres plus loin, sous les rires des autres. James s'en approcha, et quelques appréciations retentirent dans la salle. On allait bien s'amuser.  
  
« On ne t'a pas apprit la politesse ? » demanda James en souriant d'un air doucereux.  
  
L'enfant se leva et bafouilla quelques mots, rouge de honte.  
  
« Pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu ? » continua James en mettant sa main à côté de son oreille.  
  
« Si. » murmura le garçon.  
  
« Alors excuse-toi ! »  
  
« Pardon. » dit l'enfant, devenant de plus en plus rouge.  
  
« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, c'est à la belle demoiselle là. »  
  
Evans, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, haussa la voix.  
  
« Je ne veux pas de ces excuses, » dit-elle.  
  
Le jeune garçon devint alors tout blanc et James vit ses lèvres trembler de peur. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressentir comme bonheur quand il devait jouer le rôle du héros devant Evans et ses amis.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à obéir à un gamin comme lui, » cracha Evans en désignant James.  
  
Elle avait bien accentué le mot 'garçon', puis elle tourna les talons et avec Bernard elle sortit de la salle commune. James était déçu. Pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais comme il le voulait ? Tout de même résigné, il fit un signe de tête à Sirius, Remus et Peter et ils sortirent à leur tour par le trou caché par le tableau de la Grosse Dame en rose, non sans que James ait refait tombé le jeune garçon à cause d'un pli de tapis 'mystérieusement' apparut.  
  
Les quatre garçons firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs et les escaliers traîtres, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle.  
  
« Pourquoi faut-il que la tour de Gryffondor soit au septième étage ? » se lamenta Peter. « Ils n'auraient pas pu la faire. j'sais pas moi ! Aux cachots ? »  
  
« Crétin, » dit Sirius en soupirant, « s'ils étaient aux cachots tu n'aurais pas du les descendre ces fichus escaliers, mais les monter, et c'est dix fois plus fatiguant. »  
  
« Ca t'aurait fait du bien, » marmonna Remus, mais quand même assez fort pour que seul James puisse l'entendre.  
  
Ce dernier se mit à rire. Il était clair que Peter n'était pas un exemple de finesse. Les quatre Gryffondor s'assirent à leur place habituelle à la table qui appartenait à leur maison. A peine eurent-ils commencé à déjeuné que James fut interrompu par Wanadi Holdstock. Ce dernier était en septième année à Gryffondor, il était gardien dans l'équipe. Il était assez grand, musclé, noir avec de longues rastas qui lui descendaient au niveau des épaules et il avait un mini bouc sur le menton. Il était très joyeux, peut- être trop parfois, et assez dérangé. Pourtant, il était pas mal courtisé par la gente féminine de Poudlard, et il en prenait grand plaisir : la preuve, il se retrouvait avec au moins une nouvelle copine par mois.  
  
« Potter, Black ! » cria-t-il en arrivant. « Vous savez pas quoi les gars ? »  
  
« No, man, » dit Sirius en exagérant bien, à la manière de Wanadi lui-même.  
  
« Vous avez devant vos yeux le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »  
  
« C'est sur toi que c'est tombé ? » s'étonna Sirius.  
  
« Quoi, y a un blèm ? »  
  
« No, man ! »  
  
Wanadi fit mine de mettre un coup à Sirius.  
  
« Ouais, donc on fera les essais pour le nouveau batteur lundi prochain. Vous êtes là, OK ? »  
  
« Yé man ! »  
  
« Parle pas comme moi, ça te va pas Black, » dit rapidement Wanadi. « C'était tout, bon appétit les filles. »  
  
Wanadi partit à l'autre bout de la table pour continuer son petit déjeuner tandis que Peter riait bêtement à cause de la phrase du nouveau capitaine. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à leur niveau pour leur tendre les emplois du temps.  
  
« Bonjour messieurs, » dit-elle en souriant. « Bonnes vacances ? »  
  
« Oui, merci, » répondit James.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall était une des ses professeurs préférés, et elle aussi semblait apprécier les quatre garçons, à part Peter.  
  
« Alors une sixième année qui commence. Plus que deux ans, et vous partirez enfin ! »  
  
McGonagall avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'il était difficile de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou pas.  
  
« Je vous préviens les garçons, » continua-t-elle mais d'une voix plus basse, « je sais très bien pourquoi le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière est partie, mais celui de cette année, il est beaucoup plus coriace, alors évitez de recommencer vos sottises, ou vous battrez votre record d'heures de colles. Je vous rappelle qu'il a atteint les 4 semaines et 21 heures l'année dernière. Plus de deux semaines d'affilée et vous ne reverrez plus Poudlard. »  
  
McGonagall eut un petit clin d'?il - d'ailleurs si petit que James douta de son existence - puis elle partit.  
  
« 4 semaines et 21 heures ? » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est tout ? J'était persuadé qu'on y avait passé au moins deux mois ! Va falloir faire mieux cette année. »  
  
James sourit et regarda l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. Une heure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Brûlopot avec les Serdaigle, une heure de Métamorphose, une heure de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentard (« Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à empoisonner Rogue ! » plaisanta Sirius, ou peut-être ne plaisantait-il pas après tout.), et c'était tout. Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible.  
  
James posa un ?il sur l'emploi du temps de Remus. Il avait en plus une heure d'arithmancie après les Potions. Le lundi n'était pas aussi horrible que d'habitude. Il allait pouvoir tester le nouveau professeur de défenses, s'il était aussi dur que le disait McGonagall, ça allait être bien amusant. Mais en attendant l'heure avec. Kolpossweiss - il avait faillit oublier son nom - il devrait endurer une heure de Soins aux créatures Magiques et une heure de Métamorphose.  
  
La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement. James et Sirius, suivit de Remus qui lisait encore et de Peter sortirent vers l'Aire de Soins, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient. L'Aire de Soins se situait entre la cabane du garde-chasse Hagrid et les serres. C'était ici qu'avaient lieu les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Brûlopot attendait déjà, avec trois élèves de Serdaigle : Sacha Carter, Kim Mepal et Sarah Twina. Sirius eut un sourire, et Sarah qui le regardait, se mordit la lèvre supérieure pour s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi et rougit un peu. Beaucoup de gens voyaient déjà les eux ensembles, même s'ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre : Twina était assez dérangée, mais respectait toujours les règles et aimait travailler même si elle ne réussissait pas forcément en certaines matières, tandis que Sirius détestait obéir à un quelconque ordre et ne se forçait jamais à travailler, et c'était sans problème qu'il obtenait des Optimal (2) en tout, comme James.  
  
Bientôt se joignirent les six autres Serdaigle de sixième année puis les quatre filles de Gryffondor, pour enfin faire un total de 17 élèves. Brûlopot commença habituel discours du premier cours de l'année. Lorsqu'il parlait, il prenait un air sérieux, dur qui faisait renoncer à tout le monde l'envie de l'interrompre.  
  
« Vous voilà tous réunis pour une sixième année, et je pense inutile de répéter ce qu'il vous est interdit de faire. MAIS, vu que certains de votre classe ne veulent pas le retenir, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interrompre lorsque je parle, interdiction de toucher les créatures sans que je vous en ait donné l'autorisation, vous ne devrez JAMAIS, ô grand jamais, donner de la nourriture aux animaux, sauf celle que je vous donnerai, et vous rendrez à chaque fin de cours un dossier sur la créature vue pendant l'heure, avec nom en anglais et en latin, ainsi que toutes les propriétés, son histoire et son niveau de risque pour l'homme, et tout ce qui est écrit sur la feuille que je vous distribuerai tout à l'heure. »  
  
Brûlopot se tut et scruta ses élèves. Puis il reprit la parole.  
  
« Le sujet d'aujourd'hui est complexe et j'attend de vous une attention maximale. »  
  
Peter soupira et murmura un « Encore ?. ». James lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait la sixième année que Sirius, Remus et lui l'aidait à suivre les cours, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient arrêter.  
  
« Le sujet durera le premier mois, puis nous passerons à autre chose. Pour ce premier cours, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me faire le compte-rendu. Vous écouterez juste TRES attentivement, et vous essaierez de tout bien retenir. Maintenant, Miss Shen, veuillez attraper les lunettes posées sur la petite table derrière vous, et distribuez-en une paire à chacun de vos camarades. »  
  
Skia Shen se dirigea vers une table qui ressemblait plus à un gros tabouret de bois et attrapa plusieurs paires de lunettes. Elles étaient noires, rondes, avec des verres qui semblaient pouvoir faire voir la lune taille réelle. En clair, elles étaient laides. Elle en distribua une à chacun, puis revint vers Evans qui regardait d'un ?il dégoûté les lunettes, de ce même regard qu'elle portait d'habitude à James lui-même.  
  
« Ce sont des Lounettes (3), » expliqua Brûlopot, « elles servent à voir les choses quinze fois plus gros qu'elles ne sont vraiment. Elles vont vous servir aujourd'hui pour étudier les brins d'herbes. »  
  
« Les brins d'herbes ? C'est quoi le rapport avec les Soins pour les créatures ? » s'étonna Peter.  
  
« Mr Pettigrow, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez un jour la merveilleuse idée de nettoyer cette purée qui vous sert de cerveau ! » s'emporta le professeur. « Et tant qu'à faire, mettez u coup sur les oreilles aussi. Il existe un objet moldu très pratique, qui s'appelle un coton-tige. Je suis sûr que vous en ferez bon usage. »  
  
James, Sirius et Peter se lancèrent des regards incompréhensifs. C'était quoi au juste des cotons tiges ? James vit Evans et Bernard rire. Elles, elles devaient comprendre, étant donné que toutes deux étaient de parents moldus.  
  
« Donc revenons au sujet du jour, » dit Brûlopot, « contrairement à ce que pourrait penser Mr Pettigrow, un Brinderbe est bien une créature magique, que l'on peut soigner et étudier. Qui peut me dire exactement ce que c'est ? »  
  
Très peu d'élèves levèrent la main, et parmi eux : Evans, Twina et Deloum, un garçon de Serdaigle. Brûlopot choisit d'interroger Twina.  
  
« Je pense que ce sont des créatures qui représentent dans certaines croyances de sorciers l'âme dispersée de l'Homme vert - Mère Nature pour les moldus. Ils sont aussi grand que des fourmis, maximum trois millimètres et demi, et ont l'apparence d'humains. »  
  
« Très bien, Miss Twina. En effet, ils ont bel et bine l'apparence d'humains, à quelques différences près que vous verrez en les observant tout à l'heure. Il est impossible de leur marcher dessus étant donné leur extrême rapidité à éviter les pieds humains et leur petitesse, et les femelles adorent charmer les mâles, ou les sorciers qui les regardent. Elles ont un pouvoir étonnant en ce qui concerne la séduction, alors je vous prierai, messieurs, de cligner des yeux au moins toutes les cinq secondes, car elles verront ainsi que vous ne les intéressez pas et abandonneront. Maintenant, allongez-vous dur le sol, et mettez les lunettes, puis vous scruterez bien l'herbe pendant le reste du cours. Je veux que vous sachiez exactement leur apparence. Allez-y. »  
  
Le professeur s'éloigna vers la cabane de Hagrid. James s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'herbe sèche et regarda les autres élèves se coucher eux aussi. Evans était en plein fou rire avec Menken, et Sirius s'était quelque peu éloigné pour se rapprocher lentement de Twina qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le manège de son prétendant.  
  
« T'en as déjà vu des Brinderbes ? » demanda James à Remus, pour faire la conversation.  
  
Il s'ennuyait.  
  
« Non, » répondit le loup-garou, « à part dans les livres. Et toi ? »  
  
James fit non de la tête et enfila la paire de lounettes. Aussitôt, sa vue changea. Tout devint plus gros, et il vit nettement chaque grain de terre qui se trouvait sur le sol. L'herbe ressemblait à une forêt vierge, d'un mètre cinquante de hauteur. C'était. magique. Une coccinelle, pas loin, était aussi grosse qu'une tarentule. James en eut peur un moment, mais il savait quand même que ce n'était qu'un effet de ses yeux. De son doigt de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de long, il pouvait l'écraser comme il voulait. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Pas de Brinderbe. Droite. Rien. Gauche. Pas plus. Retour devant. Vide. Droite.  
  
Droite !  
  
Ils étaient deux, et le regardaient en souriant. Il y avait un mâle et une femelle. Brûlopot avait raison, ils avaient bien l'apparence d'humains. « A quelques différences près. » Le mâle avait le crâne chauve, des yeux comme deux billes complètement vert fluo, deux grandes oreilles pointues, il était torse nu et avait en guise de 'caleçon' deux petits morceaux d'herbe accrochés avec deux n?uds. Il avait la peau vert clair comme la femelle. Cette dernière était tout aussi grande, et avait de longs cheveux vert foncé. James se souvenait d'avoir un jour vu un être presque pareil dans un livre moldu. Il s'appelait Peter Pan, et la Fée Clochette avait les mêmes vêtements : une sorte de maillot en feuille.  
  
La femelle sourit à James et lui fit un clin d'?il. Elle était jolie. Il cligna de l'?il, peut-être un peu trop brusquement car la créature sembla se vexer et fit demi-tour tandis que le mâle poussait de petits cris, peut- être des éclats de rire.  
  
James se redressa en retira les lounettes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se réhabituer à sa vue normale. Il vit Sirius qui lui aussi avait abandonné son inspection des Brinderbes. Il se rapprocha de lui.  
  
« T'en as vu ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Ouais, mais c'est ennuyeux à mourir. C'est mieux de regarder les autres, » répondit James en observant les autres élèves.  
  
En effet, la vision des élèves, allongés sur le sol, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche était plus amusante que toutes les créatures que pouvait renfermer la pelouse sèche de Poudlard. Evans était à dix mètres de lui environ, entourée de son habituelle bande : Menken, Bernard et Shen. Les personnes les plus près de James, autres Sirius, Peter et Remus, étaient le groupe Twina, Carter et Mepal. James regarda sa montre. Il restait vingt minutes pour le cours, et pas de professeur en vue. Il se rapprocha lentement de Peter et Remus, sous les coups d'?il étonnés de Sirius, et leur tapota le dos. Sur le coup, Peter sursauta, puis se redressa. Remus, lui, eut les cheveux qui se hérissèrent et James eut comme l'impression d'entendre un grognement, chose habituel quand on a un ami loup-garou, il se releva lui-aussi.  
  
Il fit silencieusement aux garçons le signe de se lever et de le suivre. A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne les ai vu.  
  
« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'impatienta Sirius.  
  
« Ouais, arrête avec tous tes mystères, » dit Peter en jetant des coups d'?ils effrayés vers les élèves qui continuaient de regardant la pelouse.  
  
« Si jamais le prof revient et qu'il voit qu'on n'est pas là, nous sommes morts, » rajouta Remus.  
  
« Cool les gars, » répondit James, « j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »  
  
Il sortit de la poche de sa robe l'?il. Il l'avait mit instinctivement dans sa poche le matin avant de descendre dans la salle commune.  
  
« Wouao. » s'exclama doucement Peter, « c'est quoi ? »  
  
« Aucune idée. »  
  
Il montra de plus près l'objet.  
  
« Vous pourrez faire des recherches sur ça ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Faut voir, » répondit Remus. « T'as trouvé ça où ? »  
  
« Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » répondit fièrement Sirius.  
  
« Vous êtes allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? ? » s'étonna Peter.  
  
Patmol acquiesça en bombant le torse. Pour un adolescent de Poudlard, rentrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes était un véritable exploit.  
  
« Il faudra chercher dans la réserve alors. » murmura Remus. « J'irai demander une autorisation à Kolposweiss. Il ne se doutera de rien. »  
  
« Et comment tu l'auras cette autorisation ? 'Bonjour monsieur, j'ai besoin de faire des recherches sur la magie noire, mon ami James a volé un objet un objet sur l'Allée des Embrumes et voudrait savoir ce que c'est !' » imita James d'u ton cynique. « T'as aucune chance, Lunard ! »  
  
« Crétin, il va obligatoirement nous donner un devoir, je lui demanderai si je peux faire des recherches à la Réserve, et à la place, je chercherai sur ton machin ! » répliqua Remus. « Au fait, à quoi il sert ? »  
  
« On sait pas, » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « James dit qu'il fait apparaître des boules rouges et bleus. Vas-y, met-le Cornedrue ! »  
  
« Non ! » s'écria Peter u peut-être un peu trop fort, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Remus.  
  
Ce dernier avait un très grande force physique, et Peter eut du mal à retenir un deuxième cri. A la place, on entendit comme un couinement de rat.  
  
« Je veux dire, » se reprit-il, « c'est peut-être dangereux ! »  
  
« Froussard, » lui dit James en mettant l'objet mystérieux sur son propre ?il droit.  
  
Il y avait une boule rouge sur le genou de Peter et une même boule de lumière dans le bas du cou de Remus. Celle de Sirius était toujours sur la fesse droite. Il leur dit, et changea l'objet de place. Une boule bleu sur l'épaule pour Remus, au milieu de la colonne vertébrale pour Peter, et toujours sur le front pour Sirius. Il retira l'?il.  
  
« Tu crois pouvoir savoir ce que c'est, alors ? » demanda James à Remus.  
  
« Ouais, enfin, j'espère. Peter tu m'aideras. »  
  
Peter hocha la tête en signe de consentement.  
  
« Bon, » dit ce dernier, « on retourne là-bas, j'ai pas envie d'être collé le premier jour, moi ! »  
  
James soupira, et les quatre garçons retournèrent sur l'Aire de Soins. La fin du cours sonna juste après. Tous les élèves remirent les lounettes sur la petite table et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Le professeur Kolposweiss attendait déjà les Gryffondor de sixième année devant la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
  
« Entrez, » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Quand il entra, à son grand étonnement, James se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait ni chaises ni bureaux. La salle était vide et paressait gigantesque.  
  
« Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! » continua Kolposweiss en refermant la porte.  
  
« Et où vous voulez qu'on s'assoit ? » demanda Shen en s'efforçant de paraître polie, ce qui était rare chez elle.  
  
« Par terre, le sol est propre. »  
  
En se lançant des regards qui en disaient long, tout le monde s'assit sur le sol.  
  
« Donc, bonjour, je suis le professeur Kolposweiss. Je vais faire l'appel pour me souvenir de vos noms. Oh, suis-je bête, je l'ai fait disparaître. »  
  
D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit réapparaître son bureau, avec tout le bazar qu'il y avait dessus. Il y avait un immense tas de papiers, de babioles. Il fouilla dans les cahiers et sembla trouver celui qui l'intéressait. Il l'ouvra et commença l'appel.  
  
« Bernard, Beryl. »  
  
« Présente. »  
  
« Black, Sirius. »  
  
« Chuis là. »  
  
« Evans, Lily. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
A chaque réponse le professeur relevait la tête et regardait fixement l'élève qui venait de répondre ne répétant son nom, sûrement pour s'en souvenir.  
  
« Lupin, Remus, » reprit Kolposweiss.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Menken. Menken ? Heu. Pardon. Menken, Beauty. »  
  
« Présente. »  
  
Pourquoi le professeur s'était-il tant étonné du nom de Menken ? La connaissait-il ?  
  
« Petit gros. Pettigrow, Peter. »  
  
« Présent. »  
  
« Potter, James. »  
  
Kolposweiss parut méfiant en prononçant le nom, et il regarda fixement James, qui n'avait d'ailleurs encore rien répondu.  
  
« Shen, Skia. »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Shen d'un ton ennuyé.  
  
« Ok, je crois que je vais me souvenir d'au moins cinq personnes. » dit le professeur en souriant.  
  
Il refit disparaître son bureau.  
  
« Donc, je voudrais d'abord vous parler d'un sujet qui est très d'actualité : Voldemort. »  
  
James fut parcourut d'un frisson. Après sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un prononcer le nom du Mage Noir.  
  
« Est-ce que certains, ici, ont des parents Auror ? »  
  
James fut le seul à lever la main. Il savait que les parents de Sirius était du côté de Voldemort, ceux de Peter travaillait dans un établissement moldu, ceux de Remus tenait une boutique, ceux d'Evans et Bernard étaient moldus, et ils ne savaient rien sur la famille de Shen et Menken.  
  
« OK. Bon, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Voldemort ? »  
  
James fut encore parcourut par un frisson.  
  
« C'est un psychopathe complètement pété qui devrait mieux se faire enfermer à Ste Mangouste, » dit Sirius.  
  
« Peut-être pas, » dit mystérieusement Kolposweiss.  
  
« Vus n'êtes pas en train de dire que Vous-savez-qui est totalement sain et que c'est un ange ? » s'emporta James.  
  
« Non, Mr Potter, je n'irais pas jusque là. Voldemort a ses raisons de faire ce qu'il fit, c'est pour ça que je veux vous faire comprendre. Pour lui, il n'y a pas de mal à tuer les enfants de moldus. »  
  
« PAS DE MAL A TUER LES ENFANTS DE MOLDUS ? ! »  
  
Sirius s'était levé et semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : frapper Kolposweiss à mort.  
  
« Mais vous êtes complètement c. »  
  
« La ferme Black ! » cria Evans. « Si tu le laissais parler jusqu'au bout tu saurais ce qu'il veut vraiment dire ! »  
  
« Oui Sirius, Evans a raison, » dit James.  
  
Il lança à Evans un sourire. Elle lui renvoya un sourire dégoûté qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.  
  
« Merci Miss Evans, » continua le professeur Kolposweiss, « donc je disais que pour Voldemort (il accentua ces deux derniers mots), tuer les enfants de moldu est normal, tout à fait acceptable. Car il n'a pas les mêmes idées que vous ! Seuls les sorciers de sang 'pur' valent la peine de vivre, donc tuons-les ! C'est vraiment malheureux à dire, mais c'est la vérité. Imaginez, par exemple. Vus, Mr Pettigrow, imaginons que vous n'aimez pas les. rats (James, Sirius et Remus se mirent à ricaner), vous n'aurez donc aucun scrupule à es tuer par groupe de douze. Pour Voldemort, c'est la même chose mais avec tout ce qui touche le monde moldu. Vous comprenez ?  
  
Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Bien. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Voldemort utilise un bon nombre de sorts, enchantements, maléfices, etc.. Mais sa plus grande arme est bien évidemment la peur.  
  
Les visages qu'affichèrent les adolescents montraient bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas où Kolposweiss voulait en venir.  
  
« Il se sert de la peur pour vaincre la plupart de ses ennemis. S'il tue, c'est souvent pour terrifier les gens, et la marque de Ténèbres ne sert qu'à faire pression. Et ça marche ! Regardez, est-ce qu'un seul de vous ici arrive à prononcer son nom ?  
  
James, comme les autres, ne répondit. Cette homme lui faisait incroyablement penser à sa mère. Elle aussi trouvait absurde que personne ne puisse dire le nom de Voldemort. « Avoir peur d'un nom, c'est avoir peur de l'inconnu, » rabâchait-elle souvent à James, « et avoir peur de l'inconnu démontre une sorte de grande faiblesse. » Malgré tous ces discours, James ne prononçait cependant pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Simple 'question d'habitude'.  
  
« Le programme de cette année, sous l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, sera donc placé sous le signe de la peur. Je vais vous apprendre à vaincre toutes sortes de peur. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me citer la créature la plus connue ayant pour but d'inspirer la peur ?  
  
Pathétique. Il n'avait pas plus dur ?  
  
« Les Epouvantards, » proposa Evans.  
  
« Très bien, » dit Kolposweiss, « et que font-ils ? »  
  
Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà ! Ils avaient vu les Epouvantards en 4ème année, mais ça, sans doute Dumbledore avait-il 'omis' de le lui dire.  
  
« Ils prennent l'apparence de la chose qui fait le plus peur à la personne se trouvant devant lui, » dit Remus.  
  
James se souvenait parfaitement la première fois où Remus s'était trouvé confronté à un Epouvantard. Ce dernier s'était changé en pleine lune. Le jeune loup-garou s'en était trouvé pétrifié. Menken s'était avancée jusqu'à lui. La lune s'était changé en un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, à l'?il sévère et aux oreilles pointues. Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle avait prononcé quelques mots sont James se rappelait tout aussi bien :  
  
« Shelen aï'la i-hmen. »  
  
Quelque peu étourdi, Remus avait semblé reprendre ses esprits et avait fait en sorte que sa lune (qui était revenue) se fasse manger par une souris la prenant pour un gros morceau de gruyère.  
  
Kolposweiss s'éloigna de l'endroit où il s'était planté depuis le début du cours et attrapa la grosse malle cachée dans le coin de la salle. James ne l'avait pas remarquée en entrant.  
  
« Cette malle contient un Epouvantard, » expliqua-t-il, « vous allez passer un par un. Vous vous souvenez tous comment les neutraliser ? »  
  
Il y eut un 'oui' général. Peter, qui s'était tu, lança un regard affolé à ses trois amis.  
  
« Riddikulus, » murmura Remus.  
  
« Qui veut passer en premier ? » demanda Kolposweiss.  
  
Puisque personne ne répondit, Shen se désigna.  
  
« Attention, je l'ouvre ! » avertit le professeur.  
  
Il ouvrit la grosse malle. En sortit alors un énorme oiseau rouge sombre aux yeux tout blanc : l'oiseau du désespoir, l'oiseau qui pouvait retirer les sentiments de n'importe quel être humain pour les transformer en des êtres infâmes, sans c?ur. L'oiseau commença à s'avancer en ouvrant le bec, mais il trébucha et perdit toutes ses plumes juste après que Shen eut crié « Riddikulus ! »  
  
« Allez ! Mr Pettigrow, à vous ! »  
  
Peter s'avança. Un homme encagouulé apparut : Voldemort. Peter sembla pétrifié.  
  
« Rid. Riddik. RIDDIKULUS ! »  
  
Voldemort se retrouva entièrement nu et mit ses mains sur son sexe d'un geste furieux. Menken arriva et Voldemort à poil fut remplacé par le même homme qui était apparut deux ans auparavant : à la peau nacrée, au même visage du, au regard de fu et aux oreilles pointues.  
  
« Shelen aï'la. » commença-t-il d'une voix profonde.  
  
« Riddikulus ! »  
  
L'homme se mit alors à chanter une chanson paillarde d'une voix très forte et aussi TRES fausse :  
  
« Ces quatre espèces d'andouilles, eh bien ! ont voulut me couper les couilles, vous m'entendez bien ! »  
  
James était si mort e rire quand il passa devant l'Epouvantard, ayant alors prit le forme de sa mère, morte, que le corps devant lui ne lui fit rien. Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement elle. Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver quelque chose qui puisse déstabiliser la créature et qui puisse faire rire tout le monde, comme la chanson de Menken, alors il mit un certains tant à trouver, plié an quatre. En fin de compte, il prononça la formule et Anna Potter se leva et se mit à danser une danse ridicule, la peau toujours aussi blanche.  
  
L'Epouvantard enchaîna les formes de la lune qui rapetissa démesurément pour rejoindre une partie de bille (Remus), puis un serpent d'au moins cinq mètres de longs qui avala sa propre queue (Evans). Quand ce fut le tour de Sirius, un jeune homme en T-Shirt noir apparut : lui-même en plus âgé, avec la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras droit. James savait que la plus grande crainte de son meilleur ami était de se retrouver mangemort plus tard. Kolposweiss passa le coup de grâce. Devant lui, l'Epouvantard se changea en une horloge noire, sûrement en ébène, qui tomba en morceaux puis disparut définitivement un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne.  
  
« Le cours est finit. Pour le prochain, vous me ferez une rédaction de trente centimètres sur les autres moyens magiques d'inspirer la terreur. Au revoir. »  
  
« C'était bien, non ? » demanda Peter en sortant de la salle.  
  
« Mr Kolposweiss est un professeur très compétent, » répondit juste Remus.  
  
« Moi, je trouve qu'il se la pète un peu, » dit James.  
  
« Tu dis ça simplement parce qu'Evans le trouve mignon ! » rigola Sirius.  
  
« Non. Il fait le grand en prononçant le nom de l'Autre-taré, mais bon. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. »  
  
En fait, la chose qui dérangeait le plus James était le regard appuyé que le professeur lui avait lancé pendant l'appel. Et il n'avait même pas eut besoin de dire « Présent » pour signaler sa présence, Kolposweiss l'avait aussitôt reconnu. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.  
  
« Je ne vais jamais réussir son devoir ! » de lamenta Peter. « Vous vus rendez Compte ? Trente centimètres ! »  
  
« Tu es pathétique, Queudver, » soupira James.  
  
Peter baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs jusqu'aux cachots pour leur premier cours de Potion de l'année. le prof était une femme d'environ cinquante ans, très sévère et sans pitié : Mrs Ruthless. Dire que James ne l'aimait pas aurait été un mensonge : en fait, il la haïssait.  
  
Ils croisèrent Judith, Andie et Ania. Avec elle il y avait la petite Gala, la française, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
  
« I. I can't find my classroom ! » disait-elle. « I. I can't. find it ! »  
  
Andie se mettait le poing dans la bouche pour éviter de rie tandis que Judith s'embêtait à parler français.  
  
« Don't worry. I'm going to. Zut ! Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui ! I'm going to help you. »  
  
Les quatre garçons passèrent leur chemin en lançant des regards amusé à Judith qui hurla :  
  
« C'est ça ! Marrez vous ! je vous assure que ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! »  
  
ce qui rajouta à l'envie de rire d'Andie.  
  
« Aide-moi toi ! » s'énerva Judith envers Ania qui la regardait en se taisant.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
« Comment dit-on deuxième étage déjà ? » continua la cousine de James.  
  
« Seventh floor, » répondit Ania.  
  
« Your room in on the seventh. »  
  
Judith se rendit compte de la farce. A la tête qu'elle fit, Andie hurla de rie encore plus fort. Dès qu'Ania ouvrait la bouche - ce qui était assez rare à part en cours - c'était pour dire des bêtises.  
  
James, Sirius, remus et Peter arrivèrent aux cachots, mais au moment où ils voulurent y entrer, Peter recula.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« j'avais oublié que Ruthless ne me volait plus dans on cours, » répondit le petit gros au nez pointu.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
James le regarda , étonné.  
  
« Ben oui. Vous comprenez, je ne suis pas assez. bon. »  
  
« Bon, alors à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Les quatre garçons étaient les seuls à rester dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à cette heure tardive qu'était minuit moins le quart. La journée avait été lente. Sirius avait encore faillit se faire renvoyer du cours de potion par Ruthless qui n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Sirius et James se trouvaient en pleine partie d'échecs. Remus lisait un livre tout en se faisant bombarder de questions par Peter qui essayait vainement de commencer son devoir de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
« Et est-ce que les Epou. »  
  
« Queudver, ferme-la ! » s'emporta Sirius.  
  
« Echec et mat, Patmol ! » annonça James en riant.  
  
« Rien à faire, avec le vacarme qu'il faisait, y avait pas moyen de réfléchir ! »  
  
« Mauvais perdant. » marmonna Remus, ce qui lui valut une pièce d'échecs à la figure.  
  
Il la renvoya à Sirius, qui lui envoya tout une poignée. Une bataille commença, elle dura un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que les pièces d'échecs protestent un peu trop fort.  
  
« Je m'ennuie, » finit par dire James.  
  
« Vous vous souvenez de la Répartition ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Bien sûr, Patmol, c'était hier soir, » répondit Remus d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
« Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller aux cachots après 19 heures. » commença Patmol.  
  
« J't'arrête tout de suite, Sirius, » coupa Peter, « on n'y va pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être. »  
  
« .collé le premier jour, oui on sait, mais ce serait amusant ! Découvrir ce que cache Dumbledore, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tous les élèves peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait ! »  
  
« Parce que tu crois que NOUS, nous pourrions le découvrir ? » ricana Remus.  
  
« Fastoche, » dit Sirius d'un air impérieux.  
  
« OK, » dit James d'un ton las, « on y ira. Plus tard, je suis mort. »  
  
Il se leva et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Avant de se déshabiller, il rangea l'Oeil dans sa malle et se coucha. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
  
Mais il ronflait déjà.  
  
= Fin du chapitre 3 =  
  
Je rappelle que Remus et ses parents ne prononcent jamais le nom de la lune. euh, elle a pas de nom ! Enfin, ils ne disent jamais 'lune', ils ne la nomment pas. Compris ? ?  
  
Je peux dire « des OptimaL » ou il faut que j'écrive « des OptimAUX » ?  
  
(3) « lou » comme « loupe », et « nette » comme « lunette » ! Abracadabra, ça donne 'lounette' ! Intelligent, non ? ;-)  
  
Réponses-aux-reviews :  
  
Lamagic : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu apprendras vraiment ce qu'est ce noeil mystérieux, mais je vais essayer de laisser durer le suspense. Je laisserai quelques indices par-ci par-là ! Pour les fotes d'aurtograffe, désolée ! Pourtant je corrige au fur et à mesure, plus une dernière fois à la fin ! (j'ai une sainte horreur des feauttes d'ortokrapheuh.) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut, et que je n'aurai pas de menaces de mort dans la review ! ! lol !  
  
Lolo : Lolo ? Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un. MOI ! lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Mais sérieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir reviewé au premier chapitre ! Te coincer les doigts dans le four est bien peu, mais le Doloris. Faudra que j'y pense ! Non, je rigole. En fait, c'est pas grave, je te remercie pour celle-là ! Et pour ta question, Tonks s'appelle bien Nymphadora. Le personnage de ma fic est Andromeda, sa mère. Voilà ! !  
  
Ambre : Kikou toi ! Maintenant, je peux aller à l'ordinateur ! ! Ouais ! ! ! ! Bon, je suppose que je vais donc devoir aller faire un saut sur ta fic pour te laisser une review, comme promit ! Merci pour ce grand 'MAGNIFIQUE' ! Bisous et, normalement, à demain !  
  
Morri : Montrer les points faibles des sorciers ? P'tete ben qu'oui, p'tete ben qu'non. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est bel et bien en rapport avec la magie ! Merci pour review !  
  
Kamy : Pour l'?il, ta supposition est assez bonne, mais tu verras ! En fait, je ne sais pas exactement comment James et Lily vont sortir ensemble. J'ai quelques idées, mais pas encore assez concrète dans mon fol esprit ! En tout cas, merci ! 


	4. Je suis quelqu'un

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : One, two, three, four, five, and nothing else.

Rating : Même qu'avant…

Disclaimer : J'ai tout créé ! Tout est à moi ! JK m'a volé mon histoire ! lol ! Non, en fait, tout est à elle à part ce qui est à moi ( !)

Résumé-général : James Potter a entamé sa sixième année à Poudlard. Mais… il y a un mais ! Quel est cet œil qu'il a volé ? Telle est la question…

Résumé-de-chapitre : Enfin le moment où l'on sait ! Cet Œil décide enfin de montrer sa vraie nature ! 

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-le/les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le français depuis ses 11 ans.

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. 

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est ou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa !

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs McGonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Bon, ce chapitre est largement moins long que le précédent (je me rattraperai au prochain !), mais il se passe quelque chose d'important. Vous allez enfin savoir ! Mais ce n'est pas finit… Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées ! Toujours un plaisir… Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. J'ai mis longtemps à le taper. J'ai mis deux heures à taper deux pages ! J'avais trop du mal ! Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties : la première n'est pas sérieuse, la deuxième l'est… Un peu trop à mon goût mais bon… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à sortir les mouchoirs. Ca, c'est pour le chapitre 6 et 7 *hin hin*… Mais vous verrez ! Sinon, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ! Je sais pas trop d'où vous êtes en France, mais à Bordeaux nous sommes en vacances ce soir ! Mais on peut dire que je suis en vacances depuis vendredi dernier étant donné que, comme je suis en 3ème, j'ai fait un stage en entreprise, donc je suis pas allée à l'école ! (Que j'aime entendre ces mots assortis : pas aller à l'école…) Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre quatre…

Chapitre 4 : Je suis quelqu'un…

Quelques jours passèrent. Pendant cette période, il ne fut plus question de visiter les cachots interdits. En fait, il ne fut plus question de grand chose. A peine rentrés, les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année se retrouvèrent avec des pages entières de devoirs. Mrs Ruthless prenait un plaisir fou à donner une rédaction sur le pourquoi du comment de la plus compliquée des potions à chaque fin de cours. Trois fois par semaine, Brûlopot insistait sur le fait que les comptes rendus devaient faire plus de 25 centimètres pour les cinquièmes années, ce qui était sacrément difficile étant donné que les Brinderbes étaient mortellement ennuyeux. La perspective du week-end rassura James, qui commençait à croire qu'il allait passer sa vie à faire ses devoirs sans enfreindre le règlement intérieur – et parfois extérieur. Sirius et lui avaient projeté de se rendre clandestinement à Pré-au-Lard, mais un sermon de Remus – à côté d'un Peter silencieux et hésitant – les convainquit de rester à Poudlard pour continuer leurs devoirs. La salle commune de Gryffondor était envahie par des livres et des parchemins, et le bruit des grattements de plumes et des exclamations exaspérées des élèves n'en finissait plus.

" Je vais péter les plombs, " conclut James après avoir énuméré les cinq devoirs qu'il venait de terminer. " Et en plus celui-là n'est pas terminé… "

Il soupira pour l'énième fois et se contorsionna les poignets. Puis il recommença à écrire. Les quatre garçons, sans compter les autres classes, furent plus que soulagés quand ils virent que, dimanche après-midi, ils avaient tout finit.

" Je promets que c'est la dernière fois que je travaille tout un week-end, " râla Sirius.

Peter, lui, poussa un couinement de joie en voyant qu'il avait enfin terminé. A ce moment s'assit devant James une jeun fille de 15 ans : Stacie Cantrell.

" Coucou vous, " dit-elle en souriant.

Elle semblait gênée.

" Ouais… ? ", dit Sirius en la regardant, méfiant. " On vous laisse seuls ? "

" Euh… " commença Stacie.

Elle rougit aussitôt et sembla horrifiée.

" Non ! " s'emporta-t-elle. " C'est pour le Quidditch ! "

" Oh, zut alors, moi qui espérais que tu voulais… " plaisanta James.

Stacie lui lança un regard dégoûté. Elle était réputée pour être extrêmement féministe : tout ce qui touchait aux garçons n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

" Ouais, bon… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais me présenter aux sélections de Quidditch. "

" Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible… " dit Sirius d'un air faussement attristé. " Tu comprends, il ne faudrait pas que tu te casses un ongle. "

Stacie rit, personne ne sut si elle riait de joie ou de moquerie.

" C'est ça beau brun… "

" Non, franchement, demande à Wanadi, c'est lui le capitaine… "

" Oui, mais il est si macho, il pourrait me dire que… "

" Que quoi ? " s'enquit Sirius en rigolant.

" Que je vais me casser un ongle… "

" Tu vois que le Quidditch c'est pas pour les nanas ! "

Quelqu'un s'avança derrière Sirius et lui souffla dans l'oreille. 

" J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, " dit Marylin, la batteuse équipière de Sirius, qui était en septième année. " Quelque chose sur le Quidditch et sur les filles… "

Marylin était très grande et assez musclée, elle était redoutable en tant que batteuse, et ça, Sirius le savait.

" Tu sais, Stacie, " continua-t-elle, " tu n'as pas à demander à ce minus. Si tu veux passer les sélections, tu te pointes et c'est tout. "

" C'est moi que tu traites de minus ? " rit Sirius.

" Euh… "

Marylin fit semblant de réfléchir.

" C'aurait pu être James aussi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien toi ! "

" Ah ouais ? "

Elle regarda le garçon et leva un sourcil. Tout le monde comprit. Sirius avait intérêt à se taire s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'il y avait deux ans : une batte à la figure suivit d'une bosse longue de cinq centimètres au moins.

" Bon, on sort ? " demanda-t-il à James.

C'est avec plaisir que ce dernier répondit oui. Il avait une folle envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de marcher dans le parc. Il se leva. Peter et Remus ne bougèrent pas.

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? " s'impatienta James.

" On pensait aller à la bibliothèque. On vous rejoindra plus tard, " répondit Remus.

" Ca marche. A plus. "

Donc, James et Sirius quittèrent la salle commune et descendirent les escaliers. Il y avait très peu de monde dans les couloirs, soit les élèves étaient dehors, soit dans les salles en train de travailler. Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin dans le parc. Il y avait un peuple indicible. Il semblait que l'école entière était allongée sur les pelouses sèches de Poudlard. Ils s'assirent dans un coin ombragé du parc, sous un arbre. Certes, c'était aussi ennuyant que dans la salle commune, mais au moins ils avaient ici de l'air et de l'espace, et le fait de ne plus voir de livres les réconfortait. 

Remus leur fit dimanche soir le résultat de leur recherche : nul. Ils avaient eut beau fouiller une bonne trentaine de livre plus gros et ennuyeux les uns que les autres, rien. C'était comme si cet œil n'avait jamais existé, tout en existant vu qu'il se trouvait chaque jour dans la poche de James. Quand Remus avait découvert ça, il avait passé une demi-heure à sermonner son ami : comment pouvait-il trimbaler avec lui un objet peut-être VRAIMENT précieux, tout en sachant que n'importe qui pouvait le découvrir ou que lui-même pouvait le faire tomber.

" Te fais pas de bile, " avait répondu James, " je ne le ferai pas tomber, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas si empoté… "

Mais le seul problème était que, même sans le faire paraître, il arrivait à James d'être d'une maladresse navrante. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le désastre… En tout cas, Remus avait demandé à James l'autorisation de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir faire un tour à la Réserve. S'il ne trouvait pas de renseignements là-bas, il pouvait tout de suite abandonner, il n'en trouverait jamais. Remus avait renoncé à vouloir demander une autorisation au professeur Kolposweiss. Après le premier cours qu'ils avaient eut avec lui, il avait ressentit chez le jeune homme une grande force, mais aussi très peu de naïveté. Il avait déjà dû entendre de James et Sirius, qui n'étaient pas des anges, mais qui étaient aussi très doués en cours. Il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée de venir à la Réserve pour 'faire des recherches sur un devoir', d'ailleurs très facile pour eux vu qu'ils l'avaient finit en premier, en moins de vingt-cinq minutes.

Si les professeurs avaient décidé de les tuer, c'était réussit. Le lundi passa si lentement qu'il fut insupportable. Peter se plaignit toute la journée parce qu'ils avaient trop de devoirs et qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

" Ca change de d'habitude, " observa ironiquement Sirius.

Le dernier cours de la journée était Histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur le plus ennuyant de tout les temps : le professeur Binns. C'était un fantôme, et beaucoup racontait qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte. Il faudrait bien que quelqu'un le mette au courant un jour, ça le réveillerait peut-être… Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le cours fut assez intéressant, du moins pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

" Ouvrez donc vos livres à la page soixaaaaaaaaante-sept, " dit le professeur Binns en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, " et observez bien le tableau qui suit. Sur votre parchemin, vous recopierez les noms des gobelins représentés… "

James et Sirius ouvrirent leur livre à la page soixante-sept. Devant, il entendit Peter marmonner quelque chose du genre " Ca ressemble pas trop à des gobelins… ". Intrigués, James et Sirius tendirent le cou pour voir la page. Certes, ce n'était pas la bonne. Au lieu de la soixante-sept, il était à la cent soixante-sept. Remus s'apprêta à retourner les pages pour regarder l'ennuyeux tableau donné par le professeur, mais James l'en empêcha discrètement. 

" Regarde sur ton livre… " murmura le jeune loup-garou.

James soupira et tourna les pages de son livre. Il y avait un autre tableau, mais totalement différent de celui donné par Binns. Il y avait quatre hommes, l'air ténébreux, debout près d'un arbre, ressemblant de très près à un saule. La nuit était bien noire, et la lune était dessinée ronde et luisante. Le dessin avait quelque chose d'obscur qui plu à James. La légende disait :

" _Antonïus, 1412-1464, Speres, 1413-1464, Hobres, 1422-1464, et Garmin, 1409-1464 de gauche à droite. Surnommés les Maraudeurs, ce furent les plus grands voleurs du Moyen Age. Ils réussirent à piller six coffres de Gringott, sans recours à la magie noire, avec de fausses clés. Le moyen de fabrication de ses clés, qui échappèrent à l'œil vigilant des gobelins, est encore inconnu. Alors qu'ils tentaient de quitter l'Angleterre par tapis volant, ils furent rattrapés par une vingtaine de sorciers et cinq dragons. Ils furent tués en 1464 par le célèbre Varius Bigger. Des légendes racontent que leur âme vit encore, et qu'elles se réincarnent chaque siècle dans d'autres personnes, pour qu'elles accomplissent la tâche qu'ils n'ont jamais achevée : renverser la monarchie, ridiculiser pour toujours les titrés, etc.… Mais rien encore n'est prouvé, et sûrement leur plus grand intérêt était bien évidemment de se remplir les poches derrière le dos du Ministère. "_

" C'est cool ça, dis donc, " dit Sirius une fois que James eut finit de dire. " Les Maraudeurs… Ca le fait, non ? "

Shen, qui avait entendu, murmura d'un ton monotone :

" C'est clair que ça vous va à ravir comme surnom, peut-être que vous êtes leur réincarnation, qui sait ? Et vous aurez le même sort qu'eux : tués par un gros balourd sans cœur. Bel avenir… "

" Oui, mais tués pour la bonne cause ! " rajouta James. " N'empêche qu'ils étaient malins… Passer des fausses clés sous le nez des gobelins. Bravo ! "

Le reste du cours, James et Sirius le passèrent à énoncer des suppositions sur le moyen que les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé pour créer les clés. A cinq heures, quand les quatre garçons virent Judith, Andie et Ania, ils leur racontèrent l'histoire des défunts voleurs. Elles furent toutes les trois emballées par l'histoire, pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Ca, ils l'apprirent plus tard…

Une demi-heure plus tard, James et Sirius étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, en tenue écarlate, avec les quatre autres membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui restaient encore : Wanadi Holdstock, le gardien et capitaine, Marylin Smith, batteuse, et Eleanor Bloom (1) et Kevin Smith, les deux poursuiveurs restant. Kevin et Marylin étaient tous les deux jumeaux, en septième année, et ils ne pouvaient se supporter. Tout le monde disait que c'était un problème de jalousie par rapport aux parents, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. En réalité, James ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la peine de le leur demander. Il était toujours marrant d'assister à une de ces querelles entre frères et sœurs. Une mémorable : le jour où Marylin avait malencontreusement envoyé un cognard sur son frère pendant un match contre Serpentard. Tous deux en avaient oublié la compétition pour passer un quart d'heure à se hurler dessus. Il avait fallut trois professeurs (Ruthless, McGonagall et Brûlopot) pour les séparer. Rien que d'y penser, James en pleurait encore de rire, mais il était à la fois en colère : à cause de tout ceci, Gryffondor avait perdu 90 à 280, et avait dû subir les moqueries des Serpentard pendant environ un long et terrible mois. C'était d'ailleurs pendant ce mois que James avait découvert que Sirius était fou de Twina, la Serdaigle. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Il avait été… jaloux. Lui qui croyait qu'il 'y avait que lui pour Sirius, il était tombé de haut. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il le laisser tomber ainsi pour une fille ? Il lui avait fait la tête un jour, deux jours, trois jours… et Remus lui avait fait comprendre qu'au fond, Sirius ressentait la même chose par rapport à l'amour que James avait pour Evans. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, et cette puérile dispute avait été oubliée à jamais, pour ne pas faire resurgir le sentiment de honte au moment où Peter s'était mis à pleurer de joie en bafouillant " Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bêtes alors ! " (2) lorsqu'ils 'avaient fait la paix'. C'était il y a trois ans de ça.

Il y avait cinq personnes pour le poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Trois deuxièmes années dont James ne connaissait pas le nom, Paul Clearoff, en quatrième année et Stacie Cantrell, la même qui était venue parler à James la veille dans l'après-midi. C'était très peu souvent qu'elle s'accrochait les cheveux. Là, elle les avait noués par un élastique en une couette basse, et ses cheveux bouclés formaient une boule noire. Elle avait l'air très concentrée et très sereine à la fois. 

Les sélections commencèrent. Wanadi les organisa comme de vrais matchs durant maximum dix minutes chacun, et il testait de cette manière les aptitudes au Quidditch des prétendants au poste d'attrapeur. Si c'était dix minutes, ce n'était pas plus. En fait, Wanadi avait ensorcelé le Vif d'or de manière à ce qu'il soit plus facile à attraper. Ainsi, il avait ordonné à James de l'attraper très vite dès qu'il voyait que la personne évaluée était vraiment nulle. 

La dernière personne à passer fut Paul Clearoff. James avait dû reconnaître que Stacie s'en était très bien sortie. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait prise. Aux moues qu'avait fait Wanadi, les deuxièmes années ne lui avaient pas plu. _Sans commentaires…_

James se plaisait sur le balai. C'était un Filvite 400, un des meilleurs. Son grand-père le lui avait offert l'année dernière. Ce dernier, perdant un peu la mémoire, le lui avait acheté trois mois avant son anniversaire, autrement dit en janvier au lieu d'avril. Personne ne lui avait rappelé son erreur. A quoi bon ? 

Le vent ébouriffait encore plus ses cheveux, il était frais, bon. Plus bas, Sirius venait de frapper comme un fou sur un cognard. Il leva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami, avec un sourire exaspéré. Paul Clearoff était mou… et si distrait que ça faisait cinq fois que Sirius l'empêchait de se prendre un cognard à la figure. La sixième fois, alors que James s'apprêtait à attraper le Vif d'Or qui volait devant son nez (il avait décidé de l'attraper. Clearoff était pathétique…), il n'arrêta pas le cognard, et Marylin en fit de même. Clearoff se le prit un plein la face. N'étant pas très haut, il tomba sans dommages.

" Idiots ! " hurla Wanadi. " Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? "

Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient descendus de leurs balais, et regardaient, d'un air faussement apitoyé, Clearoff qui se tortillait de douleur sur le terrain de Quidditch.

" Madame n'a pas pu rattraper le cognard ? " se moqua Kevin envers Marylin. " Si tu cessais de mâter les moustiques, tu l'aurais peut-être vu ! "

" C'est ça ! Mêle-t-en, toi ! De toute façon tu sais faire que ça : te mêler aux discussions ! "

Marylin s'était mise devant son jumeau et lui hurlait au visage.

" Au moins, MOI, je sais faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourrait dire ça ! "

" Fais pas… "

" Oh ! "

Wanadi, de sa grande taille, paressait très menaçant. Il se plaça entre le frère et la sœur, qui étaient dans la même classe qu'eux.

" Vous arrêtez, ouais ? Ou vous voulez que je vous botte le cul ? "

Il y eut un silence pesant. Même Clearoff se tut et cessa de gémir.

" Toi, Kevin, tu vas emmener la mauviette qu'est par terre voir Pomfresh. Tu reviens que si t'es calmé, OK gars ? "

Kevin lui sourit d'un air résigné, et attrapa le quatrième année. Tout le monde le regarda s'éloigner en direction du château. Marylin murmura un juron odieux envers son frère, et se retourna vers Wanadi.

" Bon, pour ma part le choix est tout fait… " annonça ce dernier. " Je pense que la nana de cinquième année a été la moins nulle. Elle est pas formidable, mais elle fera l'affaire. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle deviendra très bonne… "

Il eut un sourire malin, qui laissait bien comprendre le sens caché de sa dernière phrase.

" Alors ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ca marche pour moi, " répondit Eleanor, une attrapeuse de cinquième année. " Elle est fair-play, assez bonne joueuse, pas perso le moins du monde. Elle est cependant un peu maladroite au moment du rattrapage du souaffle, mais sinon tout va bien. "

" Bon, très bien. Les filles ? "

James et Sirius ricanèrent (c'était le surnom que leur avait toujours donné Wanadi) et acquiescèrent. Stacie leur plaisait, en tant que joueuse, et elle était assez sympathique, sans parler de ses tendances à vouloir créer un monde sans hommes.

" Mary ? "

" Tout roule pour moi, tant qu'elle ne fait pas exprès de se prendre les cognard à la figure comme l'autre crétin… "

" Quel idiot ce mec… Il a faillit s'en prendre cinq à la gueule, mais le dernier vous l'avez pas loupé ! "

Sirius salua en signe de remerciement et tout le monde rigola.

" Et Kevin, je suppose qu'il est OK, donc c'est réglé. C'est elle qu'on prend. "

Wanadi se tut en attendant toute objection de dernière seconde, puis il fit un de tête à l'équipe pour qu'elle le suive. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq jusqu'à l'endroit où les quatre prétendants restants attendaient.

" Bon, les nains, désolé mais vous pouvez virer. Stacie, _congratulations_, t'es prise, et s't'e plait, saute pas de joie comme certains ont fait il y a quatre ans… "

Wanadi lança un regard amusé à James qui se sentit rougir… Stacie afficha un grand sourire et remercia le capitaine. 

" Entraînements tous les jeudis soirs, à 17 heures 30, comme d'hab quoi. Allez, on y va… "

Les cinq anciens plus le nouveau membre de l'équipe ainsi que les trois malheureux deuxièmes années rentrèrent au château. A peine arrivé dans le hall, Wanadi se retrouvait avec une brune, pas très grande, dans les bras : Nina Itch. Ce n'était qu'une conquête parmi d'autre, et tout le monde le savait. Nina Itch était de toute façon réputée pour, elle aussi, multiplier les conquêtes. Les garçons la trouvaient jolies, les filles la trouvaient laide. James, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Evans.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter firent semblant de continuer leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce que la salle commune de Gryffondor soit entièrement vide, ce qui mit pas mal de temps. A une heure du matin, ils furent enfin tranquilles. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. 

" Bon, on y va, " dit Remus, " si à trois heures on n'est pas de retour, vous pourrez vous inquiéter. "

" Salut… " murmura Sirius.

James et Remus enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité, assez grande pour accueillir plus de deux personnes. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et Sirius et Peter. Sans bruit, les deux garçons firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs et les escaliers traîtres de Poudlard. A deux reprises ils faillirent rentrer dans des professeurs qui avaient entendu de drôles de bruits, mais ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque sans trop de problèmes, en partie grâce au flair animal de Remus. Etre un loup-garou lui avait apporté de grands réflexes, une force indicible, ainsi que de pouvoir sentir les présences. 

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils comptaient bien y trouver ce qu'ils voulaient : des renseignements sur l'Oeil que James possédait. Et pour cela, il fallait entrer dans la réserve sans sa faire prendre. Rien de plus facile…

Ils ouvrirent la petite porte qui séparait les rayons autorisés de la Réserve, et la franchirent. La Réserve était comme un sanctuaire de livres noirs, poussiéreux, sals, et plus maléfiques les uns que les autres. Ils allaient sûrement trouver l'Oeil de ces bouquins, c'était obligé.

" Tu cherches à droite, et moi à gauche, " ordonna Remus.

James partit donc explorer les rangées de droite. Il vit plein de livres correspondant à ce qu'il voulait, mais pas un de contenait de renseignements sur un quelconque œil d'or entouré de runes et surplombé de minuscules rubis. Il était complètement – ou presque – découragé lorsqu'il entendait son nom non loin.

Il rejoignit Remus qui tenait un livre grand ouvert sur ses genoux. Le garçon était assis en tailleur sur le sol froid et suivait du doigt les lignes écrites sur le livre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… " 

James s'interrompit. En haut, à droite, de la page, il y avait l'Oeil , dessiné en détails.

" _Le Quatrième Œil_, " commenta Remus, en lisant. " _…créé par un voyant tchèque. Le créateur de cette merveille possédait un troisième œil fort développé, quand il créa l'objet, il décida de l'appeler Quatrième Œil. La seule chose que nous savons sur cet objet est qu'il permet de voir des choses invisibles à l'œil nu, se caractérisant par des boules de lumières sur les corps humains. Il est apparu que seule quelques personnes peuvent toucher le Quatrième Œil, les autres se font brûler automatiquement dès qu'ils essaient. Jamais ces personnes n'ont voulut révéler pourquoi seuls eux réussissaient à mettre l'objet sur le œil. Il est dit que les runes écrites autour de l'objet seraient capables de mettre à découvert ce secret, malheureusement, elles sont si anciennes que plus personne ne sait les traduire. Maints sages ont essayé, mais aucun n'a réussit. Il est dit que seuls ceux qui peuvent toucher le Quatrième Œil peuvent traduire ces runes. Voici les propos d'une de ces personnes, Cunégonde Laveuve : _" La seule chose que je puisse vous révéler est qu'il faut le vouloir pour savoir ceux que veulent dire ces runes. Il suffit de le demander, c'est tout… ". _En définitif, le Quatrième Œil est sans doute le plus mystérieux objet de magie noire que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré. Il renferme sans doute un grand secret, fidèlement gardé par ceux qui sont capables de le découvrir, et personne ne semble vouloir le révéler…_ Bla bla bla… Finis. Alors ? Tu vois ? L'objet que tu as est VRAIMENT précieux. Je te l'avais dit… "

" C'est bon, j'ai compris… Donc, je fais parti de ceux qui peuvent le toucher… " dit James en sortant l'objet de sa poche. " Je peux traduire ces satanées runes alors ? "

" Sûrement, " répondit pensivement Remus en regardant fixement le Quatrième Œil.

" Je veux… "

" Non ! Pas ici ! Plus tard, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant… Allez… "

La décision de Remus avait sûrement été la plus sage, car même Sirius l'approuva quand lui et James rentrèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, une heure après leur départ. Sirius et Peter les prièrent de leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Sirius fut plus qu'impressionné : si James pouvait toucher l'objet et les autres non, alors il était très puissant ! James en doutait. La réaction de Peter fut tout à fait différente :

" Un objet de magie noire inconnu mais à la fois connu de tout le monde, ça ne renferme rien de bon… Tu le jettes dans le lac et on n'en parle plus jamais. "

James soupira. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius demanda de la traduire. Remus faillit émettre une objection, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait l'occasion de traduire des runes si mystérieuses.

" Bon… "

James soupira encore.

" Je…je veux savoir ce que veulent dire les runes… "

Rien.

" Euh… S'il vous plait ? "

Toujours rien.

" Dis-le dans ta tête… " murmura Peter.

Sur le coup, James pensa que c'était bête, mais il avait peut-être raison…

" _Montrez-moi les runes en anglais…_ " pensa-t-il.

Il l'avait pensé si fort qu'il fut presque certain que les autres l'avaient entendu. Le Quatrième Œil qui tenait sur sa main brilla, et devant les yeux de James, les runes se métamorphosèrent. Certaines s'allongèrent, d'autres s'étirent, des formes allèrent de droite à gauche, puis l'objet redevint normal. 

" Alors, tu l'as dit ? " demanda Sirius qui semblait s'impatienter.

" T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? " dit James et le regardant, perplexe.

Il n'avait donc rien vu… ?

" Eh, cause autrement fillette. Bon, ça fait rien ton machin… "

Oui… Ils n'avaient rien vu du tout. Il était le seul à voir… il ne sut pourquoi, mais cet objet commença à lui faire peur. Il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, lui seul pouvait traduire les runes, lui seul les voyait…

__

Dans ton cœur son réunies les deux lumières

Et ce membre est ta plus grande force

C'est grâce à ce pouvoir que tu me saisis

C'est à cause de ce pouvoir que tu es maudi

Je te donne le don, toi au cœur pur et sans folies,

De voir la magie intérieure des tiens

Rouge, couleur de sang, la force il signifie

Bleu, couleur de gel, la faiblesse tu peux voir.

.

Lorsqu'il voulut lire les runes à ses amis, James se sentit rempli d'une folle idée : pourquoi leur dirait-il ? Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire… C'était son secret. Il savait que le don qu'il avait reçut était magnifique, inimaginable, mais aussi terrible. S'il connaissait l'endroit où la concentration de magie chez les sorciers était la plus forte et la moins forte, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait… 

__

Dis-leur idiot…

Mais pourquoi leur dire ? N'avait-il pas le droit de garder quelque chose pour lui ? Rien que pour UNE fois ? Avec ce secret caché au fond de son cœur, il devenait si important…

__

Important, et seul !

Toujours cette voix dans sa tête ! N'allait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? Il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire ces runes… Pourquoi partager son don ?

__

Parce que tu ne peux garder ce secret ! Tes amis doivent savoir, tu dois leur dire…

Il secoua la tête et retrouva ses esprits. Ces pensées étaient sûrement un maléfice lancé par l'Oeil pour l'empêcher de parler. Il pouvait y résister.

Il leur lut les runes.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était pas juste un adolescent de 16 ans, il était quelqu'un avec de grands pouvoirs : ceux du cœur. Sa force, c'était son cœur, sa faiblesse l'était aussi. Ainsi, il atteignait un équilibre rarement égalé. Il était quelqu'un…

" Donc mon point fort, ce sont mes fesses ? " rigola Sirius. " Ca veut tout dire… "

" Et le point faible est à l'endroit où, normalement, un cerveau est caché derrière, " dit cyniquement Remus.

Il était quelqu'un… 

= Fin du chapitre quatre =

(1) Moi, folle d'Orlando Bloom ? Non ! ! Et question acteur aussi, Insania Grin, c'est pas sans raison qu'elle s'appelle Grin… ! D'ailleurs, tous les personnages importants de mon histoire ont un nom soit en rapport avec leur personnalité, soit avec une personne que j'aime bien, soit les deux. Prenez… ben tiens, Insania Grin : 'Insania', ça veut dire 'folle' en latin, et 'Grin', c'est le nom de famille de l'acteur Rupert Grin, Ron dans Harry Potter (le film). Au fait, vous les trouvez comment les films ? Perso, j'ai vu mieux… 

(2) Ca vous fait penser à quelque chose ? ? Tiens, moi aussi… Ca alors ! Au fait, avant que les fanas d'Hermione ne s'excitent sur leur siège, je tiens à préciser que je ne compare nullement Peter avec Hermione. Jamais de la vie ! Ce serait un horrible sacrilège !

Réponses-au-reviews :

Morri : Salut ! Quand c'est que vous apprendrez ce que c'est l'œil… Pff ! Je sais pas ! lol ! En tout cas vous verrez ! Merci pour la review ! 

Lolo : Toi aussi tu verras qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet œil ! Mais j'espère le faire découvrir aux personnages plus tard. Si je le fais tout de suite, tout sera fichu ! Bon, en tout cas, merci ! 

LOU : merci merci merci pour ta review ! Je vois pas quoi rajouter…

Ambre : Coucou ! Déjà, les Maraudeurs n'ont rien préparé vu qu'il n'y a pas de Maraudeurs pour l'instant (je rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas encore ce surnom !) et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils vont préparer une connerie ? Nous savons tous qu'ils ne font jamais de bêtises ces petits anges ! Bon, à part enlever le bikini de trois moldues, utiliser la magie sans autorisation, se battre contre Servilus et avoir trois semaines de colles en tout, mais c'est tout ! Bon, sinon, merci pour la review et à plus !

PS : Moi aussi je déteste les profs du collège, enfin, plutôt les profs de Maths. 

PS 1 : On est en 'vacances' ! ! ! ! 


	5. Grosseurs

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : Comme d'habitude !

Rating : Idem.

Disclaimer : Pareil que d'habitude…

Résumé-général : Non, mais je suis obligée de tout le temps tout répéter ? ? J'en ai marre moi ! C'est la même histoire, elle n'a pas changé ! Mais si vous y tenez, ça parle d'un garçon, d'un œil, et plein d'autres choses, mais allez lire !

Résumé-de-chapitre : Au programme : crêpage de chignon avec les Serpentard, heure de colle, et GROSSE bêtise…

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans.

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. 

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est ou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa !

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Alors, je vous avez pas dit que je me rattraperai pour la longueur du dernier chapitre ? Et bien c'est fait ! Celui là fait en tout 23 pages ! Pas besoin de m'applaudir, je l'ai déjà fait ! lol ! J'espère qu'il vous plaire ! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews ! C'est always du fun ! Une dernière chose : je me suis rendue compte il y a quelques jours que le nom d'Edward Potter, vous pouvez le retrouver dans Les Portes d'Alohomora (^_^). Comme dans son histoire, le personnage que j'ai créé est aussi (si je me souviens bien) le frère du père à James. Je tiens donc à dire, pour ceux qui s'en sont rendus compte, que je n'ai pas fait exprès du tout. C'est en relisant le premier chapitre des Portes que j'ai remarqué ce détail. Alors avant que quelqu'un ne m'accuse de plagia, ce n'est que par erreur. Désolée ! Sinon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir été si longue pour poster ce chap, mais j'avais pas mal d'obligations ! Entre les vacances où je n'ai pas trop eut le temps d'aller sur le net, les dev's d'avant et tout le bla bla entre ! Donc voilà… Sorry ! ! Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée j'espère, hein ? Allez, si je continue avec mon discours la note va être plus grande que le chapitre entier ! Gros bisous à tous sans exception (sauf ceux qui sont allergiques aux bisous) et again merci !

Chapitre 5 : Grosseurs

Toutes ces révélations sur le Quatrième Œil, c'était comme si le cerveau de James n'avait pas pu toutes les emmagasiner. Il se sentait fatigué, il avait mal à la tête et avait beaucoup de mal à écouter en cours. Toutes ces nouvelles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'était répété des vingtaines de fois les runes mentalement, comme s'il avait eut peur qu'un détail lui échappe. Mais il avait tout bien comprit. Au départ, il s'était sentit fier de savoir qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais une voix dans son esprit, sûrement cette même voix qui l'avait ramené à la raison quelques jours auparavant, l'avertissait en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le raconte, sauf à Sirius, Remus et Peter. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas. L'œil était beaucoup trop précieux pour ça. Puis plus tard, une autre pensée l'avait envahi : la peur. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Peur de cet œil maléfique, des conséquences qu'il aurait. Il se doutait que si des gens mal attentionnés apprenaient que James pouvait le faire fonctionner, ils n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de lui pour détruire certaines personnes. Bien des fois, James avait remis l'objet sur son œil et avait regardé les deux boules de lumière sur son propre cœur, il ne les avait pas vu la première fois. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre, quand il les voyait, de savoir que ces simples couleurs faisaient de lui quelqu'un de formidable, vu qu'elles ne lui apportaient rien du tout. Si encore elles pouvaient faire en sorte qu'Evans s'intéresse à lui, mais elle l'ignorait toujours autant. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout avoir : le pouvoir ET la fille. Il préférait largement la fille, allez savoir pourquoi…

En tout cas, un nouvel évènement vint lui remplir l'esprit, assez pour qu'il cesse de ne penser qu'à son nouveau pouvoir. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours d'enchantement, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entendirent deux garçons parler dans leur coin, non loin. Ils étaient en troisième année à Poufsouffle. 

" C'est génial le nouveau surnom qu'ils ont, non ? "

" Ouais, il leur va parfaitement bien. Ces Maraudeurs ont un passé formidable, c'est super que quelqu'un ait prit leur surnom. T'as remarqué que depuis hier, tout le monde ne les appelle plus que comme ça ? "

Là, James en avait assez. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu leur prendre ce surnom ? ? Les Maraudeurs… c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvé ! Il s'approcha des deux Poufsouffle.

" Qui est-ce qui ont prit le surnom de Maraudeurs ? " demanda-t-il.

" Quoi ? Tu le sais pas ? "

Les deux garçons semblaient particulièrement étonnés, ce qui horripila James.

" Non, et figurez-vous que j'aimerais bien savoir. "

Ils ne répondirent pas. 

" Et bien ! Vous allez… "

" James ! "

L'appelé se retourna et vit Judith, Andie et Ania lui faire des signes. Elles le rejoignirent.

" Alors ? " demanda Judith.

" Alors quoi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ben, comment tu le trouves le surnom qu'on vous a donné ? "

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se lancèrent des regards étonnés. 

" Attend, " dit Sirius, " ces Maraudeurs, c'est… nous ? "

" Non, c'est McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rusard et Ruthless… Crétin, bien sûr que c'est vous ! "

James fut soulagé. Alors c'était bel et bien eux ces Maraudeurs ! 

" Et bien… " dit James en faisant semblant de réfléchir tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, " en tant que Maraudeur, je dirais que ce surnom nous convient très bien. "

" Tant mieux, " répondit Andie, " parce que maintenant tout le collège vous appelle comme ça. Bon, c'est pas, mais j'en connais un qui va hurler si on est en retard à son cours, donc à plus ! "

Et elles partirent. Judith ne changerait donc jamais… Elle ne voulait jamais laisser les gens avec leur nom. Elle avait aidé à trouver les surnoms des nouveaux Maraudeurs (elle était la seule à être au courant du fait qu'ils étaient Animagi), elle n'appelait jamais Andromeda et Insania pas leur vrai prénom, et elle donnait un nom à chaque peluche qu'elle avait et à chaque dessin qu'elle faisait (chose à laquelle elle était assez douée). Il y avait même une peluche en forme de grenouille appelée Jamesie. James adorait Judith, sans jamais lui montrer bien sûr. Il aimait sa joie de vivre, son envie de rire à chaque moment bien qu'elle ait vécu beaucoup de choses très difficiles (par exemple la mort de sa mère). 

Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Judith dormait chez lui. Il avait onze ans, elle neuf. Ils étaient à l'étage, Anna, Dolosus et Edward étaient en bas en train de manger. Judith avait décidé de descendre, et quand elle était remontée, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de James. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était dans cet état : elle avait surprit une conversation entre les adultes. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait apprit la véritable raison de la mort de sa mère : elle n'avait pas résisté à l'accouchement et avait périt deux heures après. Judith n'avait rien voulut dire de plus, pendant quinze ours elle n'avait presque pas mangé. Elle se disait que c'était sa faute si elle était orpheline de mère, si elle n'était pas née, sa mère n'aurait pas dû donner sa vie. Avec le temps, c'était passé. Mais James ne doutait pas que Judith le pensait toujours aussi fort, qu'elle se détestait toujours autant malgré les vingtaines de fois où il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était la vie et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se haïsse. Rien à faire…

__

" Ils s'embrassent au mois de janvier,

" Car une nouvelle année commence,

" Mais depuis des éternités

" L'a pas tell'ment changé la France… "

" Ouais, donc Mars en ce moment, il annonce que tu vas… te brûler à cause… " hésita Sirius et faisant semblant de travailler sur sa Divination.

" A cause du soleil ? " proposa Peter.

" Non, elle ne marchera pas, y a presque plus de soleil… "

" … Passent les jours et les semaines,

" Y'a qu'le décor qui évolue,

" La mentalité est la même,

" Tous des tocards tous des faux culs… "

" James, t'en pense quoi ? " recommença Sirius.

__

" Ils sont pas lourds, en février,

" A se souvenir de Charonne,

" Des matraqueurs assermentés

" Qui fignolèrent leur besogne.

" La France est un pays de flics,

" A tous les coins y'en a cent,

" Pour faire régner l'ordre publique

" Ils assassinent impunément. "

" Oh ! James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? "

" Rien… " répondit James en sortant de sa tête la chanson.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était comme chanson, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait (à la consonance des mots, il en avait dédit que c'était du français (1)) mais Evans avait commencé à la fredonner quelques secondes auparavant. Il aimait l'écouter… Elle fredonnait doucement tout en faisant ses devoirs, et elle le faisait fort bien, au point que James dû se forcer pour s'arrêter de l'écouter.

" Ouais bon, la brûlure à cause d'une poêle trop chaude ou un Brinderbe qui te rentre dans l'œil ? "

" Le Brinderbe, " répondit vaguement James.

Evans avait entamé le refrain.

__

" Etre né sous l'signe de l'hexagone

" C'est pas c'qu'on fait d'mieux en c'moment,

" Et le roi des cons sur son trône,

" J'parierais pas qu'il est all'mand. "

" Arrêta avec ta chanson Lil' ! " s'énerva Shen.

" Tu sais quel est mon refrain préféré ? " demanda Evans.

" Non et j'm'en fiche, " rpondit Shen.

" Moi j'veux savoir, j'aime bien cette chanson, " dit Bernard.

" C'est ça :

__

" Etre né sous le signe de l'hexagone,

" C'est vraiment pas une sinécure,

" Et le roi des cons sur son trône,

" Il est français, ça j'en suis sûr. "

" Pourquoi c'est celui-là que tu préfères ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? " demanda Bernard.

" Judith m'a expliqué que celui qui chante, Renaud je crois, il est français, et dans sa chanson il accuse la mentalité des français et leur politique. Il parle surtout de la guerre, etc.… Tu sais, la deuxième guerre mondiale. "

" Judith ? "

Bernard sembla étonnée.

" Oui, elle parle français. "

" Ah oui… "

La cloche sonna, ce qui arracha James de son écoute de la conversation entre les deux amies. 

" On a Potions maintenant, " dit Remus en se levant.

Les trois autres garçons se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent Remus. Juste avant que Peter se sépare des autres pour aller à son cours, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir assez loin de toute salle de cours, ils rencontrèrent Rogue et ses amis.

" Tiens ! Servilus ! " s'exclama James et sortant discrètement sa baguette.

Il y avait Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, cousine de Sirius et sœur d'Andromeda. Rogue les ignora et continua à marcher en tête de file avec Rosier.

" Eh, Servilo ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? " cria Sirius.

Rogue ralentit le pas, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Cependant, James vit qu'il serrait les poings.

" Eh, viens les serrer face à face tes poings ! Ou t'as peur de te les abîmer ? "

Là, il se retourna, et James afficha un sourire narquois.

" Experlliarmus ! " hurla Rogue. 

Il visa tellement mal que ce fut Peter qui fut touché : sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Rogue tandis qu'il était projeté en arrière. Il atterrit sur les fesses. 

" Apprend à viser bouffon ! " continua James. " Impedimenta ! "

Rogue fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres en arrière avant d'atterrir contre le mur derrière lui.

" Mais c'est qu'il vole mieux que la dernière fois ! " rigola James en regardant Sirius. " T'as perdu du poids ? " demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Rogue, qui haletait sur le sol.

Une foule d'élèves s'était réunis autour des deux groupes : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter - toujours par terre – et les six Serpentard.

" Oui, il en a sûrement perdu ! " railla Black. " Contrairement à certains ! On dirait que ta course pour fuire le camp des plus fort ne t'a pas fait perdre un gramme cher cousin ! "

" Ferme-la ! " s'énerva Sirius. " Tarentallegra ! "

Les jambes de Black commencèrent une danse folle, elles partaient dans tous les sens, à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon. Plié en quatre, Sirius lui lança une insulte. James commençait à s'étonner qu'aucun prof ne fasse son apparition.

Il sentit un poing lui rentrer dans le visage, et vit Avery devint lui, les poings levés, qui le regardait, rouge de haine. Ils commencèrent à s'échanger les coups. James était aveuglé par la colère, peu lui importait de se prendre un heure – il était habitué – ou de se faire renvoyer – là par contre il était pas habitué. Il voulait frapper Avery pour l'envoyer au moins un mois à l'infirmerie. 

" Petrificus Totalus ! " cria une voix.

James ne put plus bouger du tout, et il vit, à son grand étonnement, qu'il en était de même pour le Serpentard avec qui il se battait. Alors il vit celui – ou plutôt celle – qui les avait immobilisés.

" STOP ! ! " hurla Evans. " J'ai dit STOP ! ! "

Personne ne bougea plus.

" Aucun ordre à recevoir d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! " cracha Rosier.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? "

La voix d'Evans qui s'énervait, ça allait, mais celle de Ruthless, c'était moins rassurant.

" Alors ? " demanda-t-elle.

Elle était si rouge de rage qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer chaque élève fautif, c'est à dire James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rogue, Rosier, Lestrange, Black, Avery et Wilkes.

" Alors ? ? " répéta-t-elle. " QUI peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? "

Personne n'osa répondre, et James vit même que certains élèves, qui s'étaient au début empressés de regarder la bagarre, filaient discrètement.

" Personne ne veut dire ? "

Silence. Ca allait mal aller…

" Toujours personne ? "

Ils étaient morts…

" Bien… "

Ruthless afficha un sourire malveillant. Aïe aïe aïe…

" Vous quatre, " dit-elle en désignant les Maraudeurs, " ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau. J'inaugure votre compte en heures de colles je suppose. C'est bien, vous avez fait quelques progrès : vous aviez réussit à tenir plus d'une semaine sans partir en retenue. "

" Mais c'est injuste ! " s'énerva Sirius. 

Son sourire malveillant s'évanouit.

" Tu préfères peut-être un renvoie définitif ? " demanda-t-elle. 

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

" Madame, Black a raison… " intervint Evans.

James se sentit fier d'être défendu par Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor.

" Tu veux peut-être dire que je n'ai pas raison ? Tu te crois sûrement assez intelligente pour t'opposer à mes décisions ? "

" Je pense qu les Serpentard sont tout aussi fautifs que ces quatre garçons, " répondit Lily.

Sa voix avait un tel aplomb que James en fut étonné, il n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle puisse parler ainsi à un professeur, même à, Ruthless que tout le monde haïssait.

" Regardez-moi ça… " murmura-t-elle. " Vous, partez ! " aboya-t-elle envers les autres élèves autres que les concernés.

Menken, Bernard et Shen furent elles aussi virées, bien qu'elles auraient visiblement préféré rester auprès de leur amie. Il ne resta plus que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Evans et les six Serpentard en tête à tête avec le professeur de Potions.

" Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, juste pour voir… " demanda cette dernière avec une malice perfide dans la voix.

Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'Evans se dégonfle, mais pas du tout.

" En tant que préfète, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis sur certaines décisions. Et je pense que celle-ci… "

" Tu penses ? "

A la surprise de tous, le professeur rit, suivie par les six Serpentard qui ricanèrent, heureux de l'humiliation qu'allait subir la jeune préfète. Cette dernière restait droite, hautaine, mais dans ses yeux brillaient un fureur que James ne lui avait jamais vu.

" Sache qu'ici, jeune fille, c'est moi qui pense… Et non une sale fille de moldus comme toi. "

" Je vous interdis ! " cria James.

Comment osait-elle parler ainsi ?

" Ben voyons ! Mais les élèves ont décidé de se prendre pour des grands aujourd'hui à ce que je vois ! Au point de donner des ordres au professeur ! "

" Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler ainsi à une élève ! "

James en avait assez de l'humiliation que Ruthless faisait subir à ses élèves, il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas voulut. Mais là, c'en était trop !

" J'ai tous les droits, impertinent, et pour preuve, j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor. Que pourrais-tu faire contre moi ? "

" Moi ? Bien plus que vous ne le pensez… "

Ce fut au tour de James d'afficher un sourire malveillant. Ruthless rit.

" Et Dumbledore aussi peut faire beaucoup ! " renchérit Evans.

" Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne… "

Elle tenta de ne pas paraître effrayé, mais James se rendit bien compte que le professeur de Potions paraissait soudainement moins vaillante. 

" Je suppose que nous avons cours ensemble maintenant… Je ne veux plus de vous. Vous vous démerderez comme vous voudrez pour suivre les cours de potions, je m'en fous. "

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour, laissant les quatre garçons et Evans ensembles.

" Je la hais… " murmura Evans. 

Elle était toujours aussi rouge de rage, et on pouvait en dire autant de James et Sirius. Peter était pâle comme un linge, et Remus restait impassible, mais la veine sur sa temps bougeait furieusement.

" Comment ose-t-elle ? " demanda la préfète. " Elle se croit capable d'insulter ses élèves seulement parce qu'elle est professeur ? "

" On dirait, " répondit James. " Elle est impossible. "

" Ce serait si bien si Dumbledore la renvoyait… Ou vous pourriez vous occuper de la faire quitter le château d'elle-même ! "

" Non. Elle est vraiment coriace. Pas moyen de lui faire lâcher une crise de nerfs. Si jamais ça arrive un jour, je crois que je sortirais avec… "

Que se passait-il ? Il était en train de parler, pour de VRAI, avec Lily Evans ! Il n'y avait ni cris, ni regards dégoûtés. Ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient amis. Et lui il trouvait le moyen de ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Il allait même jusqu'à faire une de ses habituelles allusions équivalente à 'Quand les poules auront des dents' : 'Quand je sortirai avec Evans.' Evans avait énormément rougit elle aussi. 

" Ouais… Euh… Alors… à plus tard… "

Elle partit en direction, non pas des cachots, mais de la tour de Gryffondor.

" Wouao… " murmura Peter.

" Le petit James a réussit à ne pas énerver la belle Evans ! " rit Sirius.

" Il y a du progrès dans l'air, " renchérit Remus.

" Du progrès ? Je dirais plutôt de l'amour… " 

" Ferme-la… "

" Tu me donneras des trucs, hein ? " continua cependant Sirius. " Parce qu'avec Twina, ça avance pas très vite on va dire. "

" Au moins la tienne elle hurle pas, " répondit Remus. 

" Pire, elle rit. " dit sombrement Sirius. " J'aurais préféré qu'elle crie. L'amour commence toujours par la haine. C'est Bernard qui a sortit ça à Evans il n'y a pas longtemps. "

" Bon, c'est bon. Les réactions de Lily, ça vous regarde pas ! " s'énerva James.

Les trois autres garçons se turent, et le regardèrent bizarrement.

" Les réactions d'Evans tu veux dire… " dit Sirius, d'un air perfide.

" Oui, oui… C'est évident, " répondit James.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Lily ? Que se passait-il ?

" Ben ça alors, j'était persuadé que c'était juste pour t'amuser, " observa Remus.

" M'amuser pour quoi ? "

" J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était sérieux, " ajouta Sirius.

" Sérieux quoi ? "

" Vous croyez que c'est grave ? " demanda Peter.

" Mais QUOI ? ? " cria James.

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

" Oh oui… " répondit Sirius sans tenir compte de la question de James.

" Bon, vous arrêtez ? Accouchez au lieu de jouer aux devinettes. "

" C'est clair, Cornedrue, je t'explique, " dit Remus. " C'est vraiment pas compliqué tu sais : tu es amoureux d'Evans. "

" Non… Si ! … Amoureux ?… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

Sirius explosa de rire.

" Si tu veux le dessin, demanda à 'Lily', mais nous… on n'est sûrement pas les personnes adéquates pour t'expliquer. "

Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, James avait comprit… 

" Ouais, et ça fait quoi que je sois amoureux ? "

Personne ne répondit directement.

" Tu sais… au début, quand tu lui demandais de sortir avec toi, on pensait que c'était juste pour rigoler, pour s'amuser. On s'était dit que si tu te prenais des râteaux en plein la tronche, c'était pas grave vu que tu n'en avais rien à faire. "

" C'est vrai que quand elle me disait non, ça me traumatisait pas trop, " avoua James.

" Ouais, mais quand, au bout d'un moment, tu te rends compte qu'au fond, ces râteaux, tu ne t'en fous pas du tout, tu sens enfin la douleur. "

" Quelle douleur ? "

" T'es désespérant mon pauvre… " soupira Sirius. " On va tout prendre au premier degrés, OK ? "

" Ouais… "

" Dis-toi qu'un râteau, c'est un vrai râteau, tu sais, les machins pour jardiner. Jusqu'ici tu comprends ? "

" Prends moi pour un débile t'en que t'y es ! "

" C'est justement ce que je me demande. Bref, un râteau est un râteau. Donc tu es en train de jardiner une jolie petite fleur… "

C'est fou comme Sirius avait l'air idiot avec ses leçons d'amour…

" … et au bout d'un moment, elle en a ras-le-bol et elle t'envoie un râteau à la figure. "

" Comment est-ce qu'une fleur peut envoyer un râteau à le figure du jardinier ? C'est pas logique… " observa Peter.

" C'est moi qui vais te jardiner ta logique si tu continues avec tes questions stupides, " répondit Sirius d'un ton agacé. " Mais t'as beau avoir le râteau sur ta tronche, tu n'y fais pas attention étant donné que ça ne t'empêchera pas de te distraire en continuant de jardiner la petite fleur. Et au bout d'un moment, tu oublis que la fleur est toujours en train de t'envoyer des râteaux à la gueule. "

A côté, Remus ricanait. Sirius avait vraiment l'air crétin…

" A force, ton envie d'embellir la jolie petite fleur grandit, tu te mets à l'aimer, et ton but de devines plus de te distraire, mais de lui plaire, mais il y quelque chose qui te gêne la vue. Et là, tu te rends compte qu'il y a tout un tas de râteaux accrochés à ton visage, qui te labourent la tronche. Et ça fait mal ! Mais alors quand tu réalises que ces choses qui font très très mal, c'est la petite fleur que tu aimes tant qui te les a envoyés, ça fait encore plus mal. "

" J'arrive pas à voir le rapport avec L… Evans. "

" Dis Lily, t'auras l'air moins débile. Le rapport c'est que Lily t'as répondu plein de fois non, mais tu t'en foutais étant donné que ton seul but c'était d'entendre oui, donc tu réessayais encore et encore. Mais puisque maintenant tu t'es rendu compte… "

" VOUS vous êtes rendus compte. "

" Peu importe. Donc, je disais, puisque maintenant tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais, les râteaux vont faire encore plus mal mon vieux. "

Sirius avait l'air sincèrement désolé, et James dû s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Depuis la rentrée, il ne voyait plus Lily comme une proie amoureuse, mais comme… une fille, tout simplement. Une fille qui lui donnait envie de se faire remarquer plus que d'habitude, de prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de se battre, d'être un homme malgré toutes les histoires comme quoi les garçons mûrissaient moins vite que les filles. (2) Personnellement, il se sentait homme quand elle était là, et il voulait lui montrer, et pas seulement lui montrer, il voulait qu'elle le voit. Sans doute ce jour allait rester gravé à jamais dans sa tête : première vraie conversation avec elle, sans hausser la voix, et elle l'avait défendu, lui et ses amis.

" Bon, c'est pas que, mes les leçons d'amour ça me prend le chou, " soupira Sirius. " On remonte ? Vu qu'on a que ça à faire. "

Tout le monde acquiesça.

" Tu sais comment t'as réussit à lui parler ? " 

James sursauta et vit Remus, à ses côtés.

" Comment ça ? " demanda-t-il.

" Mon Dieu, t'es long aujourd'hui… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi t'es arrivé à avoir une vraie conversation avec elle ? "

" Parce que j'étais pas en train de me battre ? "

" Non, parce que t'étais naturel, tu cherchais pas à l'impressionner. Maintenant, t sais que pour vraiment l'impressionner, il faut que tu restes toi-même, je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen. "

Il avait raison. Pourquoi était-ce Sirius et Remus qui avaient raison sur ce sujet, sur son sujet ? James ne dit rien en retour. 

" Ca saoule, ce osir on est collé, " rouspéta Peter.

" Et alors ? Tu devrais être habitué, " dit James.

" Ouais, mais avec Ruthless j'en ai jamais fait. "

" Ca va être comme d'habitude, " répondit Remus. " Elle te donne la recette d'une potion qu'elle croit compliquée, puis elle te laisse une demi-heure pour la faire pendant qu'elle, elle s'en va. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand elle revient, tout a intérêt à être clean sinon t'es reparti pour une autre soirée en tête à tête avec le chaudron. "

" Une potion compliquée ? ! "

Peter semblait désormais désespéré. Pendant toute la journée, il s'inquiéta au sujet de la soirée, et il passa plusieurs heures à supplier ses amis de bien vouloir l'aider. Ca faisait six ans qu'ils l'aidaient à chaque potion, James se demandait pourquoi il se donnait encore la peine de répondre à ses suppliques. 

__

" En décembre, c'est l'apothéose,

" La grande bouffe et les p'tits cadeaux,

" Ils sont toujours aussi moroses,

" Mais y'a d'la joie dans les ghettos. "

" Bon, on y va, si on est en retard elle va criser, " dit Remus en se levant.

" Attend… " chuchota James.

" La terre peut s'arrêter d'tourner,

" Ils rat'ront pas leur réveillon,

" Moi j'voudrais tous les voir crever… "

" James ! Bouge-toi ! "

__

" Etouffés de dinde aux marrons.

" Etre né sous l'signe de l'hexagone,

" On peut pas dire qu'ça soit bandant,

" Si l'roi de cons perdait son trône,

" Y'aurait cinquante millions de prétendants… "

James se leva enfin alors que Lily terminait la chanson qu'elle avait fredonné depuis le début. Elle avait sûrement passé la journée à la fredonner. 

" Bonne chance… "

Il se retourna brusquement. Remus lui dit merci, James ne put rien dire. Tout était de plus en plus bizarre. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec son Quatrième œil, il fallait maintenant que Lily soit gentille avec les Maraudeurs ! Ces derniers traversèrent l'école en direction des cachots. Il était plus de sept heures et demi…

" Eh, les gars… " murmura Sirius. " On regarde ? "

" On a cinq minutes, " répondit Remus.

Discrètement, les cinq garçons s'éloignèrent un peu du bureau de Ruthless et avancèrent dans les cachots. Il y faisait froid, sombre.

" Dans quatre minutes on est re… " commença Remus.

" Chut ! " chuchota James. " Ecoute… "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit après ? " demanda une voix masculine venant de derrière une porte.

" Elle m'a dit d'aller me faire voir, " répondit une autre voix, plus jeune.

Les deux hommes parlaient fort, insouciants.

"Ah ouais ? Je ne la voyais pas capable de parler ainsi. "

" Elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça. Elle a fait preuve de plus de diplomatie, mais ça avait le même sens. "

" C'est tout de même malheureux qu'elle n'aie pas voulue nous laisser partir avant trois heures. "

" Elle a dit que notre boulot était de monter la garde, et que c'était une tâche importante que nous ne devions faire à la légère. Je lui ai dit que nous étions humains et que nous n'aimions pas rester éveillés de dix-neuf heures à trois heures sans compagnie. "

" Dire que les autres sont en train de roupiller en ce moment… Qu'est-ce que je les envie… "

" Qui c'est ? " demanda Peter.

" Pas des profs déjà… " répondit Sirius.

" J'ai déjà entendu la première voix, " dit Remus. " Mais jamais ici... "

" Eh ! T'as rien entendu ? " demanda un des deux hommes cachés derrière la porte.

" Non. Tu as dû rêver. "

" Non… Il y a quelqu'un. Et zut, si jamais McGonagall apprend ça, on va bien se faire sermonner. J'entend déjà sa voix. "

" Va vérifier alors, " ordonna la deuxième voix.

" Tirons-nous ! " murmura Remus en faisant demi-tour.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Ruthless dans la salle de cours de potions. Que faisaient donc ces deux hommes dans les cachots ? D'après ce que James avait entendu, ils montaient la garde, mais pourquoi ? ce devait être tout de même assez important au point que Dumbledore interdise les élèves d'aller dans les cachots après dix-neuf heures. Ils arrivèrent ils étaient juste à l'heure.

" Bien… " dit le professeur Ruthless de sa voix dure. " Vous avez sur le tableau une potion. Vous prenez les quatre chaudrons et vous avez une demi-heure pour me faire cette potion. Si au bout ce n'est pas terminé, ça ira mal pour vous. J'espère que vous regretterai votre impertinence de ce matin. "

Elle partit. 

" Bon… " commença Peter. " Je suppose qu'il faut commencer. "

Il sortit de sa poche une barre de céréale et mordit un bon coup dedans. C'était une sorte de rituel chez lui : une barre de céréales évite le carnage. James attrapa les ingrédients nécessaires.

" Passe-moi les pattes de menthe religieuse ! " demanda Sirius.

" Va te les attraper, " répondit James.

" Tiens Patmol ! " cria Remus.

Il balança une pochette de pattes de menthe religieuse sur Sirius. Il la rattrapa.

" Merci ! "

" Elle a rien trouvé de mieux qu'une potion de grossissement ? Et c'est ça qu'elle appelle difficile ? " demanda sarcastiquement James.

" Elle croit sûrement qu'on va se planter, " dit Sirius.

" Si c'est le cas, elle va nous rabrouer pendant au moins… jusqu'à la fin de la septième année ! " rétorqua Remus.

" Sauf si on la vire avant, " dit Peter.

" Là, tu peux toujours rêver, " répondit James, " je l'ai dit à Lily ce matin. "

James se sentit gêné. Il n'avait plus parlé de Lily depuis ce matin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Ils continuèrent à parler et tout et de rien.

" NON ! " cria à un moment Peter.

" Quoi ? " dirent d'une voix les trois autres, alertés.

" Regardez la couleur de ma potion ! " se lamenta le petit gros.

" Tu nous as fait une peur Queudver… " dit Sirius. " Rien que pour ça ! "

" Mais regardez ! Elle est orange au lieu d'être bleue ! "

James, Sirius et Remus se rapprochèrent du chaudron de leur ami. Effectivement, la potion n'avait pas l'apparence voulue. 

" On dirait du jus d'orange, " observa Sirius.

" Je m'en fiche ! Je vais me refaire coller si jamais Ruthless voit ça ! "

" C'est excellent la couleur… Ca a l'air bon en plus… " continua Sirius en n'écoutant pas les lamentation de son ami.

Désespéré, Peter s'éloigna et s'adossa au mur. Il ressorti sa barre de céréale et recommença à mordre dedans.

" J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait, " dit James.

" Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas question que je serve de cobaye, " s'emporta Remus. 

" Mais on t'a rien dit ! " répondit Sirius.

" Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu. Donc, si tu veux goûter la potion ratée, fais-le sur toi. "

" Ah non ! Si ça se trouve elle est écœurante ! "

James regarda Peter qui marmonnait tout seul tout en mangeant. Il échangea avec Sirius un regard entendu.

" Peter… ? " demanda Sirius en essayant de sonner rassurant.

" Quoi ? " dit Peter d'un ton grincheux.

Il releva la tête et vit le chaudron.

" Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question ! " s'exclama-t-il, affolé.

" Peter, " recommença Sirius, plus ferme.

" J'ai dit non ! "

" Tu la goûtes et je te recommence ta potion. "

Peter sembla peser le pour et le contre.

" Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience, " dit-il sombrement.

Tout content, Sirius alla chercher une cuiller et fit goûter le breuvage à son ami. Il regarda ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'y eut rien. 

" Ca a le goût du jus d'orange, " dit juste Peter.

James et Sirius furent déçus, quand à Peter, il était vraiment rassuré. Il croqua dans sa barre de céréale, toujours pas terminée. Il y eut alors un effet assez marrant, mais pas pour lui : son ventre se mit à enfler énormément, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne cinquante centimètres de long. James, Sirius et Remus furent tout d'abord médusés, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne purent s'arrêter.

" Arrêtez de rire ! " cria Peter. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire Ruthless quand elle me verra ? "

L'effet fut immédiat : le salle redevint silencieuse. Sur le coup, les quatre garçons s'affolèrent.

" Voilà ! Bravo ! Un grand bravo ! " s'énerva Peter. " Cette fois-ci elle va trouver le moyen de nous renvoyer ! "

" Mais pas pour ça ! " dit Remus, en essayant de paraître rassurant.

" Elle rabâche à chaque début d'année qu'il est interdit de goûter les potions ! Là, c'est moi qui vais me faire renvoyer ! "

" Oh, c'est bon ! Arrête de te plaindre ! "

James aussi s'était mis à hurler.

" Là, c'est tous les quatre qu'on va se faire avoir ! Sirius, occupe-toi de refaire la potion au lieu de gober les mouches ! Ruthless revient dans cinq minutes ! "

Sirius ne répondit pas, et commença à refaire la potion de Peter qui continuait de se lamenter, en appuyant sur son énorme ventre pour le faire rentrer.

" Arrête ça ! " ordonna Remus. " Et James arrête de hurler ! "

James se tu. 

" C'est clair que vous avez fait une bêtise, désormais vous saurez qu'il ne faut pas goûter les potions. "

" T'avais qu'à nous dire de ne pas le faire, toi, au lieu de jouer le rabat-joie ! "

" Tu m'aurais écouté ? "

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne l'aurait pas écouté, James était trop têtu : lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête, il ne s'en détournait jamais.

" Non, " avoua-t-il, " je ne… "

" Chut ! "

" J'ai finit, et j'ai même gardé un peu de la potion ratée pour faire un bon coup aux… " dit Sirius.

" Ferme-la ! " recommença Remus.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" C'est Ruthless… " murmura Peter, paniqué. " On est mort… "

= Fin du chapitre 5 =

(1) J'aime bien cette chanson, c'est _Hexagone_ de Renaud (ouais bon, la chanson date un peu : elle est de 1975, mais au moins c'est d'actualité pour eux !) donc c'est bel et bien en français. Mais étant donné que c'est une chanson, je vais pas m'amuser à la traduire en anglais comme pour les paroles de Jeanne Gala (la petite française en première année) ! 

(2) " …comme quoi les garçons mûrissaient moins vite que les filles. " Je confirme ! Eh, au cas où il y aurait des garçons qui lisent, je n'ai rien contre vous, soyez-en assurés ! Je vous aime bien même, mais faut dire que parfois… Enfin voilà quoi ! lol !

Réponses-aux-reviews :

*Léna* : C'est mignon les petites étoiles, là ! lol ! Ne t'y trompe pas, je ne me moque pas du tout. Bon, si mon chapitre était 'trop super', comme tu dis, alors je suis contente. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Au moment où j'ai reçut ta review, il est déjà écrit, ainsi que le six, le sept, et le huit est presque terminé ! Bon au prochain chapitre ! 

Morri : Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu envoies une review à tous les chapitres sans exception ! Merci ! C'est vrai, tu avais trouvé ce que faisait l'œil (c'était pas très compliqué), tu n'auras pas droit au bonbon (sauf si tu me passes ton adresse pour que je te l'envoie !) mais je te décerne le diplôme de… (de quoi ?)… celle qui a trouvé ! Mes félicitations ! Et tu gagnes aussi mon respect ! lol ! Sur les films, je trouve que le premier ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, les acteurs étaient assez mauvais, mais dans le deux on voit qu'ils ont fait de grands progrès, et ça c'est bien. C'est clair qu'il y en a certains qui sont assez mignons (Tom Felton surtout, mais ça c'est mon avis !). Tu as vu le visage qu'aura Sirius Black dans le trois ? Je le voyais beaucoup plus beau que ça mais bon. Ils l'ont abîmé ! ! Bouh ! ! ! lol ! Moi aussi j'en ai ras-le-bol de l'école (je suis en troisième et ils nous bombardent de boulot !), ces quatre mois vont être très longs. Mais bon, là je suis en vacances, donc ça va un peu mieux. Allez, bisous et à + !

Lolo : Coucou ! Merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

Ambre : Chat-lu ! ! Pour découvrir ce qui se cache dans les cachots, il va falloir attendre le chap numéro… 9 (je suis en train de l'écrire). Bien sûr que je veux bien t'envoyer les chaps, d'ailleurs c'est déjà fait ! (ils sont partis il y a cinq minutes). Accro à mes fics ? Faut pas exagérer aussi ! ! Allez, merci et gros gros bisous (encore merci pour mes messages).


	6. Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy!

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : renseignements tirés des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et bien sûr et surtout : 5.

Rating : pas de violence, pas de porno… J'vous préviendrai lorsqu'il faudra fermer les yeux !

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Je suppose que cela suffit pour vous expliquer que rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé-général : nous ne sommes toujours pas rentrés dans le centre de l'intrigue ! Mais là, je crois que ça va commencer. En tout cas, James a volé un œil qui se trouve être le Quatrième Œil, un objet particulièrement précieux et inconnu qui permet de voir le point faible et fort de chaque individu. Seules les personnes avec le point fort et le point faible placé sur le cœur peuvent y arriver. Et James en fait partie. S'en suivront certaines péripéties [ça sonne pas formidable ce résumé].

Résumé-de-chapitre : Vous avez sûrement déjà fait des farces, et sûrement parfois elles ont mal tournée. Mais est-ce qu'elles ont déjà faillit causer la mort de certains êtres chers ? Si non, vous allez voir comment c'est quand c'est le cas… 

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans.

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. 

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est ou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Avery : bande à Rogue, un peu débile sur les bords. 'S'il y a un problème, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir, les poings le font à la place !'

Wilkes : bande à Rogue aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange : bande à Rogue, petit ami de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Black : cousine de Sirius, sœur de Narcissa et Andie. Elle est très narquoise.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa ! Elle a une très forte antipathie pour les enfants de moldus.

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Encore une fois merci pour les reviews ! Bon, ce chapitre est dans le continûment du 5 (logique…). Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au lieu d'être un ou plusieurs jours après, ça se passe pile après que Ruthless a débarqué. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire un certain passage, très cynique. Vous devinerez sûrement duquel je veux parler. Il y a aussi un autre passage assez dégueu quand on imagine l'image qui m'a fait mourir de rire quand je l'ai relu plusieurs jours après (Au mins ça fait rire quelqu'un !) Je vous direz plus tard lequel c'est, mis encore il est pas compliqué à trouver. Un indice : il y a l'expression " four à pain " dedans. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous.

Chapitre 6 : " Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! "

Les pas du professeur Ruthless résonnaient dans le couloir. L'air très naturel, Peter fit en sorte de se cacher derrière James. Il tremblait de terreur. La porte s'ouvrit, elle crissa, et le professeur entra. Elle afficha un sourire démoniaque, le même que d'habitude, et scruta ses élèves. Elle commença à arpenter la salle en silence, toujours en souriant. Elle regarda les potions, les goûta d'un doigt pour recracher le peu qu'elle avait prit dans un petit bol qu'elle posa dans un évier. Puis elle continua à marcher, en silence. Peter tirait avec acharnement sur la manche de James.

" James… " murmura-t-il.

James ne répondit pas. Sirius se retourna brusquement quand il entendit Peter. Le professeur se retourna aussi, et Sirius lui lança un sourire qui se voulait angélique, bien que cet air ne corresponde pas du tout avec sa personnalité. Ruthless le fixa, méfiante, puis elle recommença sa marche silencieuse et angoissante.

" James… " recommença Peter.

" Quoi ? " demanda James, à voix basse, en essayant de ne pas bouger les lèvres.

" Regarde… "

" Regarde quoi ? "

" Mon ventre… Il rétrécit… "

James s'arrangea pour pouvoir regarder discrètement le ventre de son ami. Il dégonflait à vue d'œil. Il en fut particulièrement rassuré. Au moins, ils allaient échapper à la sentence.

" Alors ? " demanda Sirius au professeur. " On peut y aller ? "

" Oh non, pas encore… "

" C'est bête, j'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, et si je lui dis que vous m'avez gardé ici sans raison il va se poser quelques questions. Mais bon, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais ici avec vous, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie vous savez. Cet endroit est si joli et… "

Ruthless tentait d'ignorer le jacassement de Sirius et continuait son inspection de la salle sans ciller.

" … et puis ça sent bon vous savez. C'est quoi que vous avez mis comme parfum pour la salle ? Douceurs printanières ? Ma chère mère a mit le même dans les WC, je trouve qu'il est super. Il sent tellement bon qu'on a l'impression de faire ses besoins dans un champ de marguerites. Vous aimez les marguerites ? J'aime beaucoup, mais je préfère les roses, vous connaissez les significations des roses ? Je crois que les rouges, c'est la passion, les blanches c'est amour pour toujours, à moins que ce ne soit les jaunes. Personnellement, je préfère les roses pâles, ça irait bien avec votre teint qui est aussi joli qu'un pneu dégonflé… "

Là, le professeur s'arrêta.

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

" Je disais juste que les roses rose pâle iraient bien avec votre si joli teint, " répondit Sirius, imperturbable.

" Partez ! " ordonna-t-elle.

" Oh, merci Madame, je dirais au professeur Dumbledore beaucoup de gentilles choses sur vous, au moins vous ne vous ferez pas renvoyer tout de suite ! "

Sur ce, les Maraudeurs se dépêchèrent de filer. 

" T'as pas l'impression d'en faire toujours un peu trop ? " demanda Remus en riant.

" Non, pas du tout. "

Sirius sortit de sa poche une fiole remplie de la potion de Peter, celle qu'il avait ratée.

" Vous n'avez pas envie d'une vengeance ? " demanda-t-il. 

" Comment ça ? " dit Peter.

" Je compte bien faire ravaler à ces Serpentard l'envie de nous envoyer en retenue. "

" Totalement d'accord avec toi, " répondit James, soudainement plus réveillé.

" La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… " songea Remus. " Mais je suppose que depuis ce matin elle a bien refroidi. Comment on va s'y prendre ? "

" Facile. Il suffit de se ramener aux cuisines, de demander aux elfes de mettre ça dans le verre de jus d'orange des Serpentard, et demain, au petit déjeuner, nous aurons sept baleines ! "

" Sept ? Ils ne sont que six, " s'étonna Peter.

" J'y rajoute Narcissa. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je ne l'aime pas, je pense que c'est une raison suffisante. "

Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius et sœur d'Andie et Bellatrix, était une fille de septième année à Serpentard, froide et dure, tout aussi détestable que Regulus, Bellatrix et Rogue. Elle sortait avec Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant, il avait donc dix-neuf ans. Aux temps où il était encore à l'école, il était un des élèves les plus redoutés (donc détestés), personne n'osait trop s'approcher de lui. Dès la cinquième année de Narcissa, il se l'était approprié, empêchant tout autre prétendant de lui faire la cours. Maintenant, Narcissa semblait s'être mis dans la tête qu'elle appartenait bel et bien à Malefoy, et personne ne s'en plaignait réellement. Il fallait par contre éviter de la vexer ou de lui causer du tort, sinon, elle prévenait Malefoy, qui se chargeait de régler les comptes.

" On ne peut pas rajouter Ruthless ? " demanda Peter.

" J'aimerais bien… " répondit Sirius avec un sourire malsain.

" Non, c'est trop risqué, " répliqua Remus, " nous risquerions le renvoi définitif, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter Poudlard maintenant. "

" D'accord, juste Rogue, Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, Lestrange et Bellatrix. Ca marche ? "

" Non, " répondit James, " il faut mettre de la potion dans tous les verres, sinon ça ne marchera pas. "

" Bon d'accord, nous aurons donc une trentaine de baleine ! " dit Sirius en rigolant. 

Il avait bien envie de se venger lui aussi, après l'humiliation de ce matin, ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisé à regarder les Serpentard leur rire au nez ! Non, ils allaient plutôt rester les bras croisés et rire au nez des Serpentard, après être allés aux cuisines. Ils se rendirent alors dans le hall, et discrètement, ils prirent la porte située à la droite de l'escalier. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent voir ici. Au retour, ils pourraient raconter qu'ils étaient en retenue afin de justifier leur présence dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Ils atteignirent enfin un tableau représentant un coupe de fruits assez poussiéreuse. James chatouilla la poire qui se mit à se tortiller tout en émettant des couinements censés être des gloussements. Elle se calma, et le tableau s'ouvrit de façon à laisser apparaître un trou dans le mur permettant d'accéder aux cuisines. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Aussitôt, une bonne quinzaine d'elfes de maison, aussi hauts que des nains – parfois moins – accoururent tout en lançant des petits cris surexcités.

" Nous nous demandons ce que nous vaut donc cet honneur de recevoir des élèves en notre cuisine, ah oui ! nous nous le demandons ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? " demanda un elfe tout ridé avec de longues oreilles pointues et des yeux globuleux de couleur mauve.

" Nous voudrions que vous nous rendiez un service, " expliqua James.

" Un service ? Très peu souvent les élèves viennent pour nous demander des services, ah oui ! très peu souvent ! "

James ne connaissait pas un seul elfe qui n'ait jamais parlé normalement. Peut-être était-ce à force de faire la poussière, elle leur rentrait dans le cerveau et endommageait leurs capacités à parler.

" Bloody se demande quel service nous devrons vous rendre, ah oui ! il se le demande ! "

Complètement timbré…

" Voici une potion, " dit Sirius en sortant la fiole, " il faudrait que vous en mettiez une goutte dans les pichets de jus d'orange de la table des Serpentard. "

" C'est d'accord, mais est-ce que Bloody peut demander la raison, oui, le peut-il ? "

" Non, " répondit Peter.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'embuèrent de larmes.

" Bloody est désolé de son impertinence ! Bloody ne recommencera pas ! Bloody est stupide ! Bloody stupide, Bloody stupide, Bloody stupide ! "

Il commença à se frapper la tête avec une théière, mais Remus l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se l'enfonce dans le crâne.

" C'est pas grave ! " lui dit-il. " Tu ne nous as pas offensés du tout ! "

" Vrai ? " demanda l'elfe, en faisant une mine de chien battu que James trouva particulièrement horripilante.

" Oui, " répondit Remus. " Maintenant, est-ce que vous allez pouvoir faire ce qu'on a demandé ? "

" Oh, mais il n'y a rien de plus facile ! Nous le ferons, ah oui ! nous le ferons ! "

" Très bien, " dit Sirius en passant la fiole aux elfes. " Et vous n'oublierez pas ? "

" Si Bloody le stupide oublie, Bloody s'arrachera une jambe pour s'en servir de levier pour tenir la porte des fours à pain. "

James eut la vision abominable d'un four à pain dont la porte tenait par une minuscule jambe sanguinolente d'elfe de maison. Il chassa vite cette pensée mais son visage garda un air écœuré.

" Ouais, si tu veux, " dit Sirius. " Tu pourras même la faire cuire si tu veux. "

Bloody eut un regard heureux à l'écoute de cette proposition qui, visiblement, lui plaisait et il agita la fiole avant de dire :

" Bloody y pensera, ah oui ! il y pensera ! "

" Très bien, alors au revoir, " dit James.

" Oh mais attendez ! " couina un des elfes de maison.

" Quoi ? " grogna Sirius, de la même manière qu'un chien en colère prêt à mordre.

Les Maraudeurs revinrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor les poches pleines de confiseries, de petits fours encore chauds qu'ils dégustèrent en rentrant tout en se félicitant d'avance de l'humiliation qu'allaient subir les Serpentard, quels qu'ils soient. Comme d'habitude, ils se couchèrent tard. Sirius fut quelque peu réprimandé par ses amis pour l'attitude qu'il avait eut envers les elfes de maisons. Ils savaient bien qu'il les détestait tous, ils lui rappelaient trop sa maison, et Kreattur, l'elfe qui l'habitait. 

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs furent presque les premiers à aller déjeuner. Ils étaient si excités à l'idée de voir les Serpentard devenir aussi gros que des éléphants qu'ils ne cessèrent de lancer des coups d'œil en direction de leur table. Ils fallaient qu'ils boivent un peu de jus d'orange, puis qu'ils mangent quelque chose. Il ne s'était encore rien passé, et ils commençaient à penser que Bloody avait oublié. Mais il s'avéra qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait encore mangé, il était trop tôt. La première victime fut un quatrième année, inconnu de James. Il but, et les Maraudeurs commencèrent à ricaner.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Judith en arrivant, en voyant que ses amis étaient très captivés par la table des Serpentard.

" Regarde… " dit James en lui montrant.

Le Serpentard de quatrième année mordit dans un croissant, et se mit à parler en rigolant avec un ami. Il cessa soudainement de rigoler, et se tut. Il parla à son ami, lui disant sûrement qu'il se sentait bizarre. Andie était captivée, elle avait bien vu qu'il se préparait quelque chose de bien marrant. Le Serpentard se leva, peut-être pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il se tenait le ventre. Et là, il se mit à grossir, jusqu'à atteindre le même taille que celui de Peter, la veille. Les trois filles de Gryffondor hurlèrent de rire devant la mine horrifiée du garçon, et les Maraudeurs en firent de même. Ce fut le cas pour plusieurs autres élèves qui se moquèrent du Serpentard. Rogue et ses amis arrivèrent et ricanèrent devant son triste sort. Ils s'installèrent. 

" Oh ! Je sens qu'on va bien rire ! " murmura Andie.

Les sept Serpentard tant détestés commencèrent à manger, puis ils burent, et remangèrent. Trois secondes, et ils se retrouvèrent tous énormes. Il arriva la même chose à la principale partie de la table des ennemis de Gryffondor. Désormais, tous les élèves riaient, et les Serpentard lançaient des regard furieux autour d'eux. Certains se dépêchèrent de quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Andie se métamorphosa. Elle prit la figure de Rogue, mais elle fit en sorte qu'il ait un quadruple menton, un ventre aussi large que long, des cuisses rebondissantes en raison des kilos de graisse qu'elles contenaient : c'était un Rogue version obèse. Ainsi, elle quitta la table des Gryffondor et rejoignit celle opposée. James vit Rogue devenir rouge écarlate. Puis Andie revint en tordant le derrière à chaque pas, dès qu'elle se tournait vers la gauche, les quadruples couches de graisse allaient vers la droite, en inversement. Sirius et Judith avaient peine à respirer tellement ils riaient et Ania essayait, tout en riant, de nettoyer le porridge qu'elle avait recraché en voyant Andie user de son don de Métamorphomagus. On entendit un cri perçant. Affolés, certains élèves tournèrent la tête et virent Narcissa Black hurler en regardant son ventre. Rassurés, tous se remirent à rire. Mais, Narcissa ne s'en tint pas qu'à ça.

" SIIIIIIIRIUUUUUUUUS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " hurla-t-elle en atteignant la table des Gryffondor. 

" Présent ! " répondit l'appelé.

Certains professeurs cherchèrent l'origine des cris.

" Comment as tu OSE ? " continua Narcissa en pointant sur la poitrine de son cousin. " Com-ment as-tu o-sé ? Tu vas voir ! Tu vas le payer, abruti ! Tu vas le payer ! "

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, rouge de fureur.

" Alors ? C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce carnage ? " demanda McGonagall, en arrivant.

Elle respirait très fort, on voyait bien qu'elle était en colère. Les Maraudeurs avaient des principes : ne jamais nier avoir fait une bêtise, car quelqu'un d'autre pourrait leur en voler les mérites.

" Oui, Madame, mais vous êtes trop dure avec le mot carnage, " répondit James.

" C'est cela, faites les malins. Jusqu'ici, j'ai été très gentille, j'ai toléré certaines gentilles blagues portées contre les Serpentard, je vous ai couverts lors de petites idioties lorsque je pensais que ça ne servait à rien de vous punir, mais là, c'en est trop. Je retire donc vingt points chacun à Gryffondor, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus. Mr Lupin, je m'attendais à plus de maturité de votre part, en tant que préfet. "

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres professeurs. Dumbledore semblait très amusé et il riait en regardant Andie qui n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme originelle. James était fier de l'effet qu'avait eut leur blague : les Serpentard étaient humiliés. La seule tâche était que Narcissa était très en colère, mieux valait donc rester sur ses gardes, au cas où.

*^*^*^*^*^*

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut prévue pour le samedi 21 octobre, la semaine avant les vacances. Le premier match de Quidditch de Gryffondor eut lieu : ces derniers gagnèrent contre Poufsouffle, 360 à 120. Il ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Jusque tard dans la nuit, les Gryffondor fêtèrent leur victoire dans la salle commune. Stacie Cantrell fut acclamée, pour son premier match, elle avait marqué cinq buts, ce qui était relativement bien. Marylin et Kevin se disputèrent sur la manière dont avait été attrapé le Vif d'Or : l'une disait que James l'avait attrapé avec la main droite, l'autre affirmait le contraire. Ne voulant pas semer le trouble lorsque les deux jumeaux demandèrent à James, ce dernier prétendit qu'il ne se souvenait plus. Il partit ensuite au lit. Remus s'y trouvait déjà. La semaine auparavant, il avait subit ses douloureuses métamorphoses en loup-garou. James Sirius et Peter avait passé les trois nuits en sa compagnie, sous forme d'Animagi. En tant que cerf, James se sentait libre de pouvoir aller où il voulait, il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'évaporaient, son esprit marchait à ralenti, et cela lui procurait une sensation toujours nouvelle, bien qu'habituelle. Il aimait être un Animagus, il adorait ça même. C'est le lendemain de leur victoire que, lorsqu'il se leva, il trouva encore Remus et Menken en conversation, avec Lily.

" Salut, " dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

" B'jour, " répondit vaguement Lily.

Elle était vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle fut jolie tous les jours, mais ce matin, elle était relativement jolie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait esquissé un sourire, ou parce qu'elle rigola aux blagues que James et Remus échangèrent pendant la conversation, ou bien tout simplement parce que James était mal réveillé. Peut importe, plus elle parlait, plus il la trouvait sublime. 

" Et votre heure de colle, c' était comment ? " demanda-t-elle.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était à lui qu'elle parlait ?

" Potter… " continua-t-elle, le regardant comme s'il était complètement fou.

Oui, c'était à lui quelle parlait. Elle lui parlait… Elle lui parlait ! Lily Evans parlait à James Potter ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! ce n'était pas des cris, ni des regards dégoûtés. Non, c'était une conversation sérieuse accompagnée d'un… sourire. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi, après 6 ans de disputes, se décidait-elle maintenant à lui parler normalement ?

" Et bien… " répondit James en respirant profondément, " c'était… euh… nul, comme d'habitude. Mais j'étais là pour améliorer l'ambiance… "

Le visage de Lily se refroidit, et contrairement à d'habitude, James sut pourquoi c'était. _" Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi t'es arrivé à avoir une vraie conversation avec elle ? "_ lui avait demandé Remus la veille. _" …parce que t'étais naturel, tu cherchais pas à l'impressionner. Maintenant, tu sais que pour vraiment l'impressionner, il faut que tu restes toi-même, je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen. "_ Remus avait bel et bien raison : quand James n'était pas naturel, Lily détestait ça.

" Non, en fait, c'est plutôt Peter qui a amélioré l'ambiance, " rectifia-t-il. " c'est grâce à lui qu'on a eut l'idée de la farce sur tous les Serpentard. "

Lily sourit et son visage parut plus joyeux, mais surtout étonné. Ben oui, James pouvait aussi être humble !

" Ah oui ? " dit-elle, " et comment ? "

James lui raconta alors de quelle manière Peter avait ratée la potion, comment ils lui avaient fait goûter, l'effet que cela avait produit, le moment où Ruthless était arrivée et comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Lily ria plusieurs fois aux éclats, et James en oublia son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et le fait que, avant-hier, Lily ne lui parlait jamais sauf pour lui dire à quel point il la dégoûtait et pour hurler que jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne sortirait avec lui. Il en elle quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler librement.

" Lil', on y va ? " demanda Menken après que James eut finit de raconter.

" Ouais… " répondit Lily.

James avait-il rêvé ou y avait-il bel et bien une teinte de regret dans sa réponse ? Lily se leva et quitta la salle commune.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Le Samedi, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva rapidement, et James n'en fut que trop heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir refaire le plein d'objets de farces et attrapes chez Zonko, acheter des friandises à Honeydukes et se dégourdir les pattes sur la colline. Alors à quinze heures, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le village pour être le premier dans les boutiques et ainsi, ne pas faire la queue pendant trois heures. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, le village était plein. Partout s'entendaient les cris et les rires des élèves, la poussière se soulevait sous leurs pas. Las de marcher, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de faire un tour aux Trois Balais, le bar le plus connu de village. La barman, Mlle Rosmerta, était une femme assez jeune, qui adorait écouter les quatre garçons raconter quelques histoires idiotes. Discrètement, sans que d'autres élèves ne la voient, elle leur servait volontiers des chopes de Bièraubeurre gratuites.

" Salut Rosmerta ! " s'exclama Sirius.

C'était avec ce dernier que la barman adorait parler. L'adolescent passait son temps à la charmer en plaisantant, et ça la faisait rire, même si parfois elle était obligée de lui demander de mesurer ses propos.

" Tiens, ça faisait assez longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus ! " s'exclama Mlle Rosmerta en souriant. " Vous ne faites plus d'école buissonnière ? " continua-t-elle en murmurant.

" Non, nous avons décidés d'être raisonnables cette année, " répondit James.

Mlle Rosmerta éclata de rire. 

" Raisonnables ? Vous ? Je suis persuadée que même si vous essayiez vous n'y arriveriez pas ! Vous avez le diable dans la peau. "

" Non, c'est faux, " répliqua Sirius en faisant mine d'être vexé.

" Arrête. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers alors ? "

" Un Firewhisky Pure Malt, " répondit Sirius.

Encore une fois, Rosmerta rit.

" Si tu continues, je vais vraiment t'en faire goûter un, tu verras, ça te couperas l'envie d'en boire. "

" Chiche ? "

" Non, je n'ai pas le droit. "

" Allez ! "

" Non ! "

" Vous ai-je dit aujourd'hui que vous étiez particulièrement ravissante ? " demanda Sirius, en souriant d'une manière à laquelle aucune des filles de Poudlard ne pouvaient résister. Manque de pot, Mlle Rosmerta n'était plus une élève de Poudlard.

" Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, gros nigaud, " répliqua-t-elle. " Donc je vais vous servir comme d'habitude, quatre Bièraubeurre, et soyez content que ce ne soit pas de l'eau. "

Sirius parut se résigner, et les trois autres garçons ne bataillèrent pas non plus. Mlle Rosmerta leur servit les quatre Bièraubeurre et ils allèrent chercher une table après avoir remercié la barman.

" Remus ! " cria une voix.

L'appelé se retourna. Menken était debout, et lui souriait. 

" Vous voulez venir ? " demanda Menken.

Remus se retourna vers James, Sirius et Peter et les regarda pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. James vit qu'à côté de Menken, Lily paressait énervée.

" On y va ? " demanda Remus.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils s'assirent à la grande table où Lily, Menken, Bernard et Shen était installée.

" Ca va ? " demanda Menken tandis que les Maraudeurs s'installaient.

" Oui, merci, " répondit Remus.

Le filles saluèrent les garçons. 

" Alors, vous êtes allés où ? " demanda Menken.

" On a fait Zonko, Honeydukes, le magasin de Quidditch et presque tout le reste de la rue. Et vous ? "

Bernard répondit qu'elles avaient fait tous les magasins sans exception, à part ceux du bout, là où très peu d'élèves allaient.

" Vous êtes allé dans la Cabane Hurlante ? " demanda Shen, de sa voix froide et monotone.

" Non, " répondit Peter en ricanant.

" On raconte qu'elle est hantée par des fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Certains disent que depuis quelques temps, les fantômes sortent de la Cabane et se baladent dans la rue. Là, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ferment à clé tous leurs volets, et leurs portes, et ils attendent. Une vieille dame a faillit faire une crise cardiaque il y a quelques temps. Il y a de quoi faire peur… " acheva Shen.

" Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est terrorisant, " répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Si elle pouvait au moins savoir ! Ces cris, ce n'étaient pas des fantômes, mais c'était tout simplement Remus, qui hurlait lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. James n'avait jamais pensé que les villageois pouvaient avoir si peur lorsque Remus sortait de la Cabane Hurlante avec les autres Maraudeurs, transformés en animaux. 

" Vous n'avez donc pas peur ? " demanda Lily. " Moi, je trouve qu'il y a de quoi faire très peur. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre dans ce village. "

" Tu sais, ils ne font pas de mal, ils doivent juste se balader, " dit James.

Il remarqua à ce moment à quel point Remus était blanc. C'était ce sujet de conversation qui lui faisait autant d'effet, au point qu'il en renversa sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

" Et zut, " s'exclama Remus.

" Menken, tu peux passer les serviettes s'il te plait ? " demanda James.

Elles les attrapa et les passa à Remus, qui épongea la Bièraubeurre qu'il avait renversé sur la table et sa robe. 

" Ca te dérangerait de m'appeler par mon prénom ? " demanda Menken.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda James, peut-être un peu trop agressivement.

" Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Si j'ai un prénom, ça n'est pas pour rien. "

" Moi aussi, " renchérit Bernard, " on peut pas dire que Bernard soit génial comme nom, du moins pour une fille. "

" On va faire comme ça, " dit alors Menken. " vous nous appelez par nos prénoms, et nous en ferons de même. Ca marche ? "

" Tout roule pour moi, " répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James jeta des coups d'œil à Peter et Remus pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ils haussèrent aussi les épaules.

" C'est d'accord alors, " dit James. " On vous appelle par vos prénoms, vous faites la même chose. "

__

C'était déjà fait pour Lily… pensa-t-il. _A retenir : Menken s'appelle Beauty, Bernard s'appelle… euh… Béryl, et Shen s'appelle Skia. Ne surtout pas oublier._

" Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais j'aimerait me dégourdir les pattes, " dit Sirius.

Traduction : allons sur la colline, et transformons-nous.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent.

" Au plaisir, " dit Sirius en saluant exagérément. 

Ils firent demi-tour, et non sans saluant Mlle Rosmerta, quittèrent les Trois Balais. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la colline, là où ils pouvaient être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sirius se mit à courir, et Remus en fit de même derrière. Bien évidemment, Remus arriva le premier, et quand Sirius le rejoignit, il lui sauta dessus. Les deux tombèrent en riant puis ils firent semblant de se battre tout en se roulant au sol. Manque de chance pour Sirius, Remus réussit à le mettre à plat ventre dans une flaque de boue… non sèche.

" Allez, stop ! " haleta Patmol. " J'ai dit… Stop… "

Remus l'aida à se lever, et Sirius commença à essayer de nettoyer sa robe.

" Voilà, maintenant je vais devoir la laver… " rouspéta-t-il.

" Oh, fillette, " plaisanta James.

" Ca t'apprendra à t'en prendre à plus fort que toi, " ajouta Remus.

" Qui toi ? " dit Sirius, septique.

" _Non, moi,_ " dit une vois froide et dure, une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendu quelque part.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent brusquement. Trois hommes encagoulés semblaient les regarder. On ne voyait presque que leur bouche, qui souriait, d'un sourire inquiétant.

" Surprise, " dit celui qui se trouvait devant les deux autres.

James était pétrifié. Aucun doute là dessus, ces trois hommes étaient des Mangemorts.

" On est armés ! " cria Sirius en sortant la baguette. 

Les trois autres adolescents en firent de même.

" Vous tremblez, " dit l'inconnu d'une voix sadique. " Nous vous faisons peut-être peur ? "

" Va chier, " cracha Remus. 

" C'est peut-être vous qui avez peur, pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas vos capuches ? " demanda Sirius.

L'inconnu éclata de rire… et retira sa capuche.

" Alors Black ? Et Potter, Lupin, et Pettigrow ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? "

" Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! " dit Peter. 

James se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, et il fut impressionné que malgré ça, il puisse encore balancer des insultes à Lucius Malefoy.

" Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à faire boire des potions à sa cousine ? " continua Malefoy à Sirius, sans se soucier de Peter.

" Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour venger ta chère petite fiancée ? " s'exclama Sirius, enragé. " Elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule ? A moins qu'elle soit trop débile pour ça ? "

" Sirius, tais-toi… " murmura James.

" Narcissa, débile ? " dit Malefoy.

Sa voix, au début assez excitée, sadique, se fit beaucoup plus noire.

" _Experlliarmus !_ " hurla Sirius.

Un des Mangemorts derrière Malefoy tombe, et sa baguette arriva dans la main de Sirius.

" Là, tu as fait une grosse bêtise, " murmura Malefoy.

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ " dit le troisième Mangemort, celui qui était encore debout.

Remus fut touché en plein cœur. Il fut tout d'abord aussi raide qu'une planche de bois, puis il tomba sur le sol, toujours dans la même position.

" Remus ! " hurla Sirius.

" _Endoloris !_ " cria le même Mangemort.

Bienheureusement, il loupa sa cible, et de jet de lumière rouge vint se jeter sur le sol, à l'endort même où Peter se trouvait au départ.

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ " recommença-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Peter fut bel et bien touché.

" Il faut aller chercher de l'aide, ici, personne ne peut nous voir, " dit Sirius.

" Vas-y, et vite, " ordonna James.

" Mais toi ? "

" Je suis meilleur que toi en duel, je vais essayer de garder ces idiots ici le plus longtemps possible. "

" Mais… "

" Vas-y putain ! " hurla James.

Sirius, après l'avoir regardé droit dans le yeux, se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction du village. Sirius avait peur pour James, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec les Mangemorts, James l'avait vu dans son regard.

" Ne le laissez pas partir ! " hurla Malefoy hystériquement.

" _Endoloris !_ "

" _Endoloris !_ "

Le premier toucha Sirius sur le dos, le deuxième le loupa. Sirius tomba au sol et hurla de douleur. James hurla à son tour, il sentit ses yeux de mouiller, de rage. Il voulut rejoindre son meilleur ami, mais les jets lancés par les baguettes des Mangemorts l'en empêchèrent. Sirius se calma, et essaya de se relever, mais il ne put pas. Maintenant, il ne resta plus que James. Devait-il laisser ses amis seuls avec le Mangemorts, ou alors rester ici et combattre seul ?

" James ! "

Il se retourna. Lily et Beauty arrivaient, suivies par Judith.

" Qu'est-ce qui… " commença Lily. 

Elle poussa un cri en voyant le corps presque inerte de Sirius.

" Lily ! " hurla James.

Les trois filles étaient leur dernier espoir.

" Allez-vous en ! Allez chercher les professeurs ! "

Quand elles virent les Mangemorts, Lily et Beauty firent demi-tour et coururent jusqu'au centre du village. Mais Judith, paralysée, ne bougea pas.

" JUDITH ! DEGAGE ! " hurla James.

Il évita un jet de lumière lancé par Malefoy.

" Arrêtez ! " cria Judith à l'encontre des Mangemorts. " Laissez-le, bande de lâches ! " 

" Judith ! Vas-t-en… AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! "

James fut touché. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait tous les os du corps, que quelqu'un s'amusait à les lui tourner dans tous les sens. Sa vue était floue, il sentait faiblement les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit le sol sous ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'i s'arrachait ainsi la peau, que la terre lui rentrait dans les ongles. Cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui, cause de l'Endoloris. Cela commença à s'estomper, mais il était paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Quand sa vue revint, il vit la plus horrible vision de sa vie. Les Mangemorts hurlaient de rire en faisait tournoyer rapidement Judith dans les airs. Ils la retournèrent, et le visage de la jeune fille fut couvert par sa robe retournée. Elle hurlait de terreur. Un Mangemort, James n'arrivait pas à voir qui exactement, lança un Endoloris à Judith qui hurla encore plus fort. La robe e la jeune fille tomba sur le sol. James essaya de se lever, il voulait l'aider. Il poussa sur ses mains, mais il ressentit alors la douleur encore plus fortement et s'affala une deuxième fois. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais rien ne sortit. Les larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait exactement : il était épuisé, mais à la fois rempli d'une force indescriptible qu'il ne pouvait utiliser, il avait froid mais la chaleur de sa robe l'agressait, il était triste, il était impuissant, il était enragé, terrorisé… tout ça à la fois. Lily et Beauty ne revenaient toujours pas. Avaient-elles eut quelques problèmes ? Ou tout simplement elles n'avaient pas entendues la demande de James et étaient parties parce qu'elles avaient eut peur ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient aucune aide, et les Mangemorts continuaient de faire tournoyer sa cousine dans les airs. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! I n'avait plus de force… Une baguette traînait à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait la prendre… Il puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient et bougea jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur le manche en bois de la baguette magique. Grâce à l'Œil, il pouvait frapper un seul coup, et ainsi sauver Judith… Il attrapa faiblement l'objet caché dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, et le posa sur son œil gauche. Il vit les points bleus sur les corps des Mangemorts. Il se sentit alors heureux, bizarre, mais heureux. Il voulait les tuer, il voulait les torturer, les faire hurler comme ils avaient fait hurler Remus, puis Peter, Sirius, et comme ils faisaient hurler en ce moment Judith, sa meilleure amie et cousine. Tous d'abord sur Malefoy… Le point bleu était sur la paume de sa main. James attendit trois secondes interminables, et murmura Endoloris, en imaginant avec plaisir le Mangemort se tordre de douleur. Malefoy fut touché sur la paume de la main. Il se mit alors à hurler, puis il tomba sur le sol, il sembla avoir la respiration coupée, et contorsionna dans tous les sens, en se roulant sur le sol, tout en serrant sa main droite contre sa poitrine.

" Par… Partons ! " haleta-t-il.

Les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent Judith tomba lourdement sur le sol. James rangea l'Œil dans la poche, et essaya de se lever. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa cousine, inerte, sur le sol. Elle était blanche, trop blanche... Affolé, James posa son oreille contre sa poitrine. Le cœur battait, faiblement, certes, mais il battait encore. Il en pleura. De rage, il regarda ses mains ensanglantées, ses doigts détruits, il attrapa un caillou et le jeta de toutes ses forces. Il regarda vers le village. Des silhouettes avançaient rapidement, elles criaient, mais James n'y comprenaient rien. 

" James, ça va ? " dit une voix à côté de lui.

Il fit non de la tête…

= Fin du chapitre six =

Note-de-fin-de-chapitre : Bon, pour une fois il n'y a pas de notes (celles avec les numéros). Mais voilà. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ce n'est pas le plus gai, je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué. En tout cas, le pire est à venir ! Je crois que ce chapitre est un de ceux qui m'a procuré le plus de plaisir en l'écrivant, c'est un de mes préférés, pour l'instant. J'aime aussi le sept, mais vous verrez ! vous me direz ce que vous en pensez de toute façon, enfin, j'espère ! Allez, bisous et merci à tous.

MissLily_33

Réponses-aux-reviews :

*Léna* : J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre là ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! @ +

Morri : Wow ! ! On peut dire que c'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eue ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir que tu prennes autant de temps pour m'écrire une 'simple' review, surtout qu'à l'origine, 'review' ça veut dire 'critique', toi tu l'as remixé en 'roman' ! Par rapport aux acteurs, j'ai pas trop bien vu la tête à Remus, mais sur la petite phot que j'ai il avait pas l'air formi-formi… Franchement c'est clair, j'aime bien les anglais, mais là, question beauté, ils ont pas mal de progrès à faire. Mais bon, s'ils mettaient que des canons ça ferait pas réel ! pour les BUSE c'est normal qu'ils soient pas dans les 5 étant donné qu'ils sont censés êtres reçut pendant les vacances, alors on les aura dans le six. D'où tu les sors tes infos sur le 6 ? C'est vrai que Malefoy il va passer de l'autre côté ? Je trouve que ce serait dommage, après ça ferait beaucoup trop banal, et puis il y a tellement de fic qui le rendent gentil que ça ferait vraiment pas Rowlingien. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'embrouille qu'il y a avec les serpentard (dans ma fic). Perso que trouve " normale " la réac de Lily. Elle est préfète et comme les Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans une situation assez injuste (avec la prof je veux dire parce qu'avec les serpentard c'est eux qui ont cherché) elle a intervenu. Et puis elle prend pas le parti de qui que ce soit : " Je pense qu les Serpentard sont tout aussi fautifs que ces quatre garçons, " qu'elle dit. Donc voilà. Et pour Ruthless, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais son nom ça veut dire " sans pitié " en anglais. Allez, je te laisse parce que ça commence à être un pitit peu longuet, donc bye ! !

Ambre : KikOu ! ! ! Contente que ça t'a plu ! Evite de raconter le reste par contre, parce que même avec les " bip " ça fait un peu flag mais bon. Tu sais pas quoi ? ? ? ? J'AI TROUVE LES MOYEN DE POUVOIR LIRE MES MESSAGES ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis super-méga-giga-extra-trop-abominablement-super(-je-l'ai-déjà-dit)-contente ! ! ! Comme ça t'auras pas besoin de bousiller ton forfait internet pour moi ! Allez, gros bisous et à lundi.

herm'021 : Salut ! Merci pour la review, par contre pour " vite la suite " j'espère que vite c'est pas trop vite pour toi parce que pour moi avec, cette histoire, vite c'est assez lent. Euh… tu me suis ? C'est un peu bizarre ce que j'écris mais bon. Allez, encore merci et à plus !


	7. Hello

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : renseignements tirés des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et bien sûr et surtout : 5.

Rating : rien de bien méchant. Si vous êtes suicidaires, cependant, ne lisez surtout pas !

Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Seuls certains sont ma création, et la plupart des personnalités sont à moi.

Résumé-général : James possède un objet très important, mais qui va bientôt nécessiter certaines convoitises. Comment va-t-il réussir à vaincre toutes les péripéties qui vont lui arriver à lui et ses meilleurs amis ?

Résumé-de-chapitre : 

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans.

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. 

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est ou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Avery : bande à Rogue, un peu débile sur les bords. 'S'il y a un problème, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir, les poings le font à la place !'

Wilkes : bande à Rogue aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange : bande à Rogue, petit ami de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Black : cousine de Sirius, sœur de Narcissa et Andie. Elle est très narquoise.

Narcissa Black : Elle a 17 ans, sœur de Bellatrix, Andie, et cousine de Sirius et Regulus.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa ! Elle a une très forte antipathie pour les enfants e moldus.

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Lucius Malefoy : Mangemort de 19 ans, et petit ami de Narcissa Black.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Bon, pourquoi ce titre pour ce chapitre d'abord ? Et bien vous vous en rendrez compte en le lisant, mais personnellement je rouve que ce n'est pas compliqué quand on écoute Evanes… Vous avez trouvé, j'en ai trop dit ! Et ben dis donc, je passerai jamais le cap des quatre reviews ! c'est toujours quatre et pas plus ! Je vous en supplie, battez mon record ! ! lol ! Allez, après que vous ayez lu ce chapitre, je vous permet de vous plaindre à moi parce que je vous ai donné envie de vous suicider…

Chapitre 7 : Hello

J_udith hurlait de toutes ses forces pendant que lui la regardait se faire torturer, impuissant. Il attrapa une baguette magique, mit l'œil, et lança un sort sur Malefoy. Les Mangemorts s'en allèrent. Il s'avança jusqu'à Judith, qui restait allongée sur le sol. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, puis murmura_

" Tu m'as laissé mourir James, tu les a laissés faire… "

" Non, c'est faux ! J'ai essayé ! "

" C'est ta faute James… "

Tout devint noir, puis les mêmes images recommencèrent encore et encore. Judith qui hurlait, lui qui attrapait la baguette avant de mettre l'œil, Malefoy qui se roulait sur le sol, sa fuite, et Judith encore, qui l'accusait de n'avoir rien fait.

James se réveilla en sursaut, enfin. Il avait fait au moins une vingtaine de fois ce rêve sans arrêt. Judith…

" JUDITH ! " dit-il en se redressant sur le lit.

" Chut, mon chéri… dors, " répondit tendrement Anna et caressant les cheveux de son fils.

" Maman ? "

James regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sirius, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas là. James fondit en sanglot. Anna le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille que tout allait bien maintenant.

" Où sont les autres ? " demanda James.

" Ils vont bien, " répondit Anna, " ils t'ont attendu pendant les trois jours. "

" Trois jours ? "

" Oui, tu dors depuis tout ce temps. "

" Et… Et Judith ? "

Anna se leva, et regarda autour d'elle.

" C'est bête, Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas là. Où peut-elle bien être passée ? "

James s'affala sur le lit et tenta de sécher ses pleurs. Judith n'allait pas bien, sinon Anna aurait répondu aussitôt.

" Maman, où est Judith ? "

Anna se passa la main sur les yeux et serra les lèvres pour refouler ses larmes.

" Elle est… ? "

" Non, je ne te dirais pas qu'elle va bien, mais elle a été transférée avant-hier à Ste Mangouste. Ces connards l'ont trop torturée, " cracha Anna. " Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour les coincer tous les trois. "

James reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle était à Ste Mangouste ? Il ne se sentit pas bien sur le coup, Anna le vit bien et lui apporta un verre d'eau.

" Rendors-toi mon chéri… "

Lorsque le lendemain James se réveilla une deuxième fois, l'infirmerie était vide, à part Mrs Pomfresh qui nettoyait certaines bassines. Il sentit encore cette douloureuse sensation au niveau de son estomac : la culpabilité. Il ne cessait de penser que tout était sa faute : s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot avant le cours de potions quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait pas était en retenue. S'il n'avait pas été en retenue, Peter n'aurait pas fait de potions. Si Peter n'avait pas fait de potion, ils n'auraient pas fait de blagues. S'ils n'avaient pas fait de blagues, les Mangemorts ne seraient pas arrivées, et Judith serait devant James, lui souriant et lui demandant s'il voulait un bonbon. C'était comme ça avec elle, dès que quelqu'un allait mal, elle proposait des bonbons. _" Les bonbons c'est multicolore,_ " disait-elle souvent, " _alors ça redonne le sourire, et le goût sucré ça réchauffe le cœur. Et puis, c'est meilleur que les médicaments ou les potions._ " James avait peur, peur pour elle.

" Tiens, tu es réveillé ? " demanda Mrs Pomfresh. " Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Très bien, " mentit James.

" Ta mère a dû partir ce matin, à cause de son travail. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que vous alliez à l'hôpital après-demain, pour voir Judith. "

Pourquoi parlait-elle de Judith ? Aussitôt, il eut encore envie de pleurer.

" Quand pourrais-je sortir ? J'ai… besoin de prendre l'air. "

" Cet après-midi, sûrement. Tu t'es reposé quatre jours, c'est suffisant. Tes mains ont guéries. Tu les as bien amochées. "

James regarda ses mains. Elles étaient bandés, et par endroit les rubans étaient rouges de sang. 

" Le professeur Dumbledore est passé te voir avant-hier, " continua Mrs Pomfresh. " Il te souhaite un bon rétablissement. "

Il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant c'était de s'assurer que Judith allait bien. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur qu'il y avait dans l'infirmerie, il ne supportait pas le sentiment qu'il ressentait a creux de son estomac, il ne supportait pas d'être seul, il ne supportait plus rien. Il voulait sortir, voir ses amis, rire avec Judith.

" James, un visiteur. Je vous donne dix minutes, c'est tout, " annonça Mrs Pomfresh.

James tourna la tête et vit Lily qui s'avançait, inquiète et indécise.

" Salut, " dit-elle. " Tu… tu te sens bien ? "

James haussa les épaules et se força à lui sourire.

" Beauty m'a dit que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir que je vienne… sans vouloir être arrogante, " rajouta Lily précipitamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait Beauty ce qu'il ressentait ? Mais bien évidemment, que Lily soit là le rendait moins fou.

" Merci, " murmura-t-il.

" Alors… tu… tu es bien ici ? "

James rit doucement. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à faire la conversation.

" J'ai vu mieux, " répondit-il.

" Et… euh… tu… "

Elle s'interrompit.

" Je suis désolée, " finit-elle par lâcher.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda James d'un air étonné.

Au fond, il savait pourquoi elle s'excusait : elle avait mit si longtemps à venir, à ramener les professeurs. Il ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait ou si ça lui était égal.

" Pour avoir… "

" Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir. "

" Bien. "

Il se rendit compte que si jamais elle parlait de ce moment, il la détesterait. Il penserait que c'était la faute de Lily et non la sienne, et il ne voulait pas rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

" Béryl, Beauty et Skia espère que tu vas vite guérir, " annonça-t-elle.

James sourit.

" C'est bizarre, " dit-il.

" Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? "

" Toi. "

" Moi ? Pourquoi ? "

" Tu me parles normalement… "

" … et je ne lance pas de regards méchants, je sais. On me l'a déjà dit… " acheva Lily sombrement. 

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ? "

" Euh… Je… Tu l'apprendras assez vite, mais je ne préfère pas en parler. C'est… trop horrible. "

James s'en doutait : il n'y avait pas eut que trois Mangemorts, il y en avait eut plusieurs, répartis dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Cette révélation ranima son sentiment de culpabilité.

" J'ai trouvé ça sur la colline le jour où… Et j'ai pensé que c'était à toi. Tiens. "

Lily sortit de sa poche l'œil et le déposa dans la main à James… qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

" Montre tes mains, " demanda-t-il brusquement.

Etonnée, elle montra les paumes de ses mains. I y avait quelques éraflures, mais pas de brûlures… Elle était donc comme lui ! Elle réunissait les deux lumières en un seul et même endroit, le cœur, comme James ! C'était pour ça qu'elle pouvait rendre l'objet à James sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

" Alors, tu vois quoi pour mon avenir ? " demanda Lily en rigolant.

" Tu te marieras avec un petit brun et tu auras sept enfants, " répondit James en la regardant dans les yeux.

" Tu ne peux donc jamais être sérieux ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de… de ça. Et c'est pas le moment d'en parler. De toute façon je dois y aller. A… "

" Cet après-midi, " précisa James.

" Alors à cet après-midi, " dit-elle en s'en allant.

" Lily ! " appela James.

" Quoi ? "

" Quand c'est qu'il viendra le moment où j'aurais droit d'en parler ? "

" Un jour, peut-être… " répondit Lily en souriant.

Là, elle sortit vraiment de l'infirmerie, laissant James songeur. Il n'avait pas envie de l'attendre longtemps ce jour-là…

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva, James fut bien autorisé à sortir. Il fut accueillit avec les cris de joie de tous les Gryffondor. Il fut surnommé 'Le Sauveur', car après que Malefoy soit parti, tous les autres Mangemorts avaient eux aussi transplané. En tout, il y avait eut onze partisans de Voldemort présents à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la sortie. Il avaient surtout attaqués dans les ruelles, loin des professeurs. Le bilan était moins pire que l'on ne l'espérait, et il semblait que les Mangemorts soient venus seulement pour s'amuser. Il y eut en tout trois morts (deux Serdaigle de quatrième année et un Poufsouffle de troisième année) et sept blessés graves, dont une entre la vie et la mort : Judith. 

Poudlard était depuis ce jour en deuil, mais la gaieté commençait à revenir peu à peu. Eu de gens parlaient de ce maudit jour, ou sinon par faibles allusions. Certains élèves, particulièrement traumatisés, furent envoyés à l'infirmerie, surtout les amis des victimes graves. Andie et Ania tentaient de rester tête droite, et regardaient fièrement les gens dans les yeux. Elles s'accrochaient à la moindre lueur d'espoir pour Judith, et James essayait d'en faire de même. Les deux filles avaient été autorisées le mercredi à quitter Poudlard pour voir Judith. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, Andie étaient en larmes, elle avait pleuré toute la journée, et le fait de voir sa meilleure amie inerte, sous Potions Nourrissantes et Philtres Revigorants lui avait particulièrement fait mal. Jeudi, tard dans la soirée, alors que James ne dormait pas, elle l'avait rejoint dans la salle commune et ils avaient longtemps parlé. 

" Judith est persuadée qu'elle ne va pas survivre, " avait-elle dit, " elle me l'a dit. C'est la seule chose qu'elle a dit presque. Elle voulait nous dire qu'elle nous aimait, et que tant que c'était réciproque alors elle aurait le courage de rester sur terre. Au fond, elle délire un peu, elle a peur de mourir. Il lui tarde que tu viennes, elle veut que tu viennes, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument te parler. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je ne sais pas… Mais elle y tient vraiment. James, je t'en supplie, ne lui montre pas que tu doutes quand tu viendras, ne lu montre surtout pas. "

" Mais je ne doute pas ! "

" Si tu doutes. Tu ne sais pas si elle va survivre, et tu en doutes. C'est pareil pour moi, mais il ne faut pas lui montrer, surtout pas. Il faut être avec elle jusqu'au bout. "

James se souvenait précisément de cette conversation. Il s'était promis de suivre les conseils d'Andie et de ne surtout pas montrer à Judith qu'il avait peur et qu'il hésitait encore. Il devait juste lui montrer qu'il l'aimait…

Vendredi matin, James se réveilla particulièrement tôt, il s'habilla, se lava, fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire à une vitesse étonnante, et sur le divan de la salle commune, il attendit, de six heures du matin à sept heures. Pendant cette heure, il se tourna les pouces, il imagina la façon dont il allait se montrer devant Andie, il imagina aussi l'air qu'elle allait avoir, et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

" T'es debout depuis quand ? " demanda Sirius en arrivant, l'air ensommeillé.

" Six heures, mais je suis réveillé depuis bien avant, " répondit James.

" Il te tarde ? "

" Oui… "

" Tu lui diras que je pense à elle et qu'il me tarde de la revoir. "

" Promis. "

Sirius, jusque là debout, s'installa à côté de James et ils commencèrent à plaisanter. C'était parfois un peu forcé, mais c'étai juste pour oublier le malheur qui les envahissait depuis Samedi. Ils étaient en plein bataille de coussin lorsque McGonagall entra dans la salle commune. C'était la première fois que James la voyait ici.

" Mr Potter, " dit-elle, " veuillez me suivre. "

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? " s'exclama James.

" Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore souhaite vous parler, venez. "

Etonnés, James suivit le professeur McGonagall. Jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, aucun des deux ne dit mot, mais le professeur de Métamorphose se contenta de lui lancer quelques regards indescriptibles. 

" Entrez… " dit McGonagall d'une voix douce.

James se sentait nerveux lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau après avoir passé les gargouilles. Le bureau était assez grand. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux d'anciens directeurs et directrices, il y vit même Phineas Nigellus, l'arrière arrière-grand-père de Sirius. Dumbledore avait la tête entre ses mains, il était assis derrière le grand bureau de bois.

" Assied-toi James, " dit-il gentiment.

James obéit et s'assit sur un large fauteuil rouge. Un drôle d'oiseau était en train de dormir pas loin de lui.

" J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre… "

" Bonne ou mauvaise ? " demanda James, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait être que mauvaise.

" J'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que Judith Potter est décédée pendant la nuit, suite à ses blessures. "

James ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme si son esprit s'était soudainement éteint. Puis il rit nerveusement, avant de se prendre, la tête dans les mains. Il ne dit rien, ne pensa rien du tout. Une larme coula, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il se mit à pleurer doucement, sans bruit, en silence.

" Je suis désolé, " dit Dumbledore. " Elle… elle t'a laissé une lettre qu'elle a dicté hier à une infirmière. Elle ne pouvait pas l'écrire elle-même, alors ne t'inquiète pas si ce n'est pas son écriture. Elle a en revanche signé seule. "

Dumbledore sortit un enveloppe jaune pâle, sur laquelle était écrite le nom de James.

" Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant, comme tu peux ne pas le faire, " continua Dumbledore.

" Est-c'que… est-ce'que j'peux sortir d'ici ? J'aim'rai sortir s'i'ous plait, " dit James en essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler une phrase cohérente. 

" Promet-moi que tu ne feras aucune bêtise. "

James promit, et Dumbledore le laissa sortir du bureau. James marcha partout dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il marcha longtemps sans savoir où exactement il se trouvait. Son cerveau ne s'était toujours pas remis à fonctionner normalement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta dans un couloir éclairé faiblement par une bougie posée sur une minuscule table, et il s'adossa un mur, pour enfin de laisser tomber au sol lentement. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. I n'y voyait presque rien, les larmes lui cachaient la vue, mai sil réusit tout de même à déchiffrer la lettre :

__

Mercredi 25 Octobre 1976, 11 heures et demi

James,

Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reconnais pas l'écriture, la lettre est écrite par une infirmière de l'hôpital, Gaëlla Hercord. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour écrire moi-même. J'essaierai tout de même de signer seule à la fin de la lettre. Je suis normalement censée te donner cette lettre Vendredi, quand tu viendras me voir, mais je sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce jour. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais il me tarde de partir. Pas partir de l'hôpital, mais partir là-haut, pour rejoindre Maman. Papa comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Il pourra se refaire une vie, je vois bien qu'il est toujours triste, et toujours inquiet. Beauty Menken est passée me voir Lundi, en cachette, personne n'était au courant, à part le professeur bien sûr. Tu sais, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres, elle sait des choses que d'autres ne peuvent savoir. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de raconter. Elle sait exactement comment tu vas réagir quand tu apprendras ma mort. Tu vas pleurer, tu ne vas plus vivre, et tu ne vas plus vouloir vivre. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

C'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment…

__

… et je la crois. Pleure si tu veux, mais continue à vivre. Fais-le pour moi, au moins. Cela ne sers à rien de vivre dans mon souvenir, ta vie sera merveilleuse, j'en suis sûre, et la détruire à cause de moi serait la pire erreur de toute ta vie. Tu as tout le temps pour mourir, moi, mon heure était venue, c'est le Destin qui en a décidé ainsi, il avait sûrement raison. En tout cas, je veux juste te dire de ne pas faire de bêtises. Ca doit te faire bizarre de m'entendre dire ça, étant donné que depuis toujours je t'encourage à faire des bêtises, mais là, c'est sérieux. Vis ta vie, ne m'oublie pas, non, ne m'oublie jamais, et attend le dernier moment pour mourir. Ce moment, j'espère que tu l'attendras très longtemps. 

Je ne te remerciera jamais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et surtout pour Samedi. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je ne me souviens juste de toi, se penchant sur ma poitrine pour voir si mon cœur battait. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, et même si je m'en visas, tu le resteras toujours. Je t'aime, je vous aime tous. Dis à Papa que je l'ai toujours aimé, même si parfois je le montrais assez mal. Dis-lui de ne pas faire de bêtises lui aussi, et insiste sur le fait que je vais juste rejoindre Maman, et qu'il faut qu'il soit heureux pour moi. Il ne vit plus depuis qu'elle est morte, on me l'a dit, et à cause de moi il vit encore moins. Je lui ressemble trop. Sans moi, et sans tous ces souvenirs de Maman, il va pouvoir recommencer une vie heureuse, avoir une nouvelle femme et peut-être aurais-je des frères et sœurs, qui sait ? 

Dis aussi à Andie, Ania, Patmol, Lunar, Queudver et tous les autres que je les aime. Et toi, dis à Lily que tu l'aimes. 

Ne m'oubliez jamais, je vous en supplie, et continuez à vivre,

Judith.

La fin de la lettre, inondée par les larmes tombée dessus, fut difficile à lire. James savait que s'il avait été impossible pour lui de la lire, il aurait pété un plomb. Il la replia, la rangea soigneusement dans l'enveloppe et la fourra dans sa poche. La cloche des débuts de cours sonna, et il ne bougea pas. Dans ce couloir, personne ne passerait, personne ne le verrait.

__

Playground school bell rings again… Rain clouds come to play again… Has no one told you she's not breathing ?

James serra les poings en entendant des élève rire. Comment pouvaient-ils rire, à côté de lui, sans savoir que Judith était morte ? Comment y arrivaient-ils ? Il se sentait seul maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était partie, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant avoir de la compagnie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

__

Hello, I'm your mind giving you somone to talk to… Hello…

Il recommença à pleurer en silence. Involontairement, les larmes sortaient de ses yeux et il ne prenait pas la peine de les essuyer. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas parler, il ne savait pas…

__

If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello… I'm the lie living for you so you can hide… Don't cry.

James se décida enfin à essuyer ses larmes. Judith n'aimait pas quand il pleurait, car elle aussi se mettait souvent à pleurer après. James pouvait se vanter de ne pas souvent pleurer. Il se souvenait d'une phrase de sa mère : _" Sache James, que si tu veux pleurer, pleure autant que tu veux. Seuls les vrais hommes pleurent. Ne l'oublie jamais… _" 

" Alors je ne veux pas être un homme… " dit James à voix basse.

Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il ne se rendait compte de rien. Il ne voulait se rendre compte de rien du tout…

Il se réveilla plus tard, tout était silencieux. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Il était encore dans ce couloir, la lettre dans sa poche.

__

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping… Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday… 

Il se leva enfin, et se rendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor. I dormait encore à moitié, il ne se rendit même pas compte de ses pieds qui marchèrent comme seuls jusqu'à la salle, il ne réalisa pas quand il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dames, et quand Sirius lui demanda pourquoi il était si bizarre, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait une deuxième fois.

__

Hello…(1)

= Fin du chapitre 7 =

(1) La chanson est une de mes chansons préférées : _Hello_, d'Evanescence. Vous aimez Evanescence ? Perso, j'adore… Je suis folle de leurs chansons.

Note-de-fin-de-chapitre : Vous ne pouvez pas le voir en ce moment, mais j'ai les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas donné l'envie de vous suicider ! Bises.

Réponses-aux-reviews :

Morri : salut toi ! Contente d'avoir reçut ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes romans ^^ ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur James : voir les gens qu'on aime souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire c'est pire que de souffrir soi même. Franchement, sur les suites d'Harry Potter, ça ne m'étonnerai pas du tout qu'elle tue Harry, mais ça serait un peu invraisemblable. Je suis sûre qu'elle va essayer d'échapper à la règle du Happy End en faisant quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait. Je sais pas… N'empêche que JK Rowling est un écrivain très intelligent qui a pensé à tout (je suis sûre que par rapport aux couleurs des maisons c'est vrai !) et elle ne va pas faire quelque chose de banal comme certains font. Alors comme ça tu es belge ? C'est génial ! Enfin, j'aime bien la Belgique, quoi. Et vous apprenez l'anglais plus tard ? Moi je suis en troisième et j'ai commencé en sixième (l'année prochaine je vais en section internationale dans un lycée à Bordeaux, c'est une section avec un niveau d'anglais très élevé, en fait c'est surtout pour les bilingues, mais pas obligatoirement). Sinon, merci de m'avoir donné l'adresse du groupe, j'aime beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de m'impliquer le plus possible dedans. Au fait t'as lu ma chanson ? Bisous !

Kamy : salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas mit de review ! En tout cas pour Lily, tu sauras pourquoi elle s'est mis à parler comme ça d'un coup à James ! Merci encore pour la review et pour le compliment ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 6 n'était pas gai, mais alors le sept… c'est pire !

Herm'021 : Merci ! Contente que " ce chapitre en vaille la peine ", comme tu l'as dit. Ce chapitre t'a plu ? Personnellement je le trouve un peu strange, mais bon…

Arwen 101 : Hello ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis contentte que mon " travail " te plaise !


	8. Le voyant

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : renseignements tirés des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et bien sûr et surtout : 5.

Rating : always the same, nothing has changed, it is very strange because I don't talk in french. (Traduc pour ma petite Ambrounette qui ne comprend pas un mot (lol) et pour les autres aussi : toujours le même, rien n'a changé, c'est très étrange parce que je ne parle pas en français. Ouais, je vous l'accorde, en français ça fait pas le même effet, y a pas les rimes.)

Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Seuls certains sont de ma création, et la plupart des personnalités sont à moi.

Résumé-général : James possède un objet très important, mais qui va bientôt nécessiter certaines convoitises. Comment va-t-il réussir à vaincre toutes les péripéties qui vont lui arriver à lui et ses meilleurs amis ?

Résumé-de-chapitre : James ère un bon moment dans les couloirs après qu'il ait apprit la mort de Judith, il rentre à la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans savoir que les problèmes sont loin de se terminer. Il a perdu un être cher, d'autres suivront… Vous apprendrez aussi deux autres nouvelles : l'une mystérieuse, l'autre pas du tout.

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans, mais malheureusement, elle est morte (voir chap n°7).

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle est au courant de pas mal de choses. Judith dit qu'elle peut voir des choses que d'autres ne peuvent.

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est fou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Avery : bande à Rogue, un peu débile sur les bords. 'S'il y a un problème, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir, les poings le font à la place !'

Wilkes : bande à Rogue aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange : bande à Rogue, petit ami de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Black : cousine de Sirius, sœur de Narcissa et Andie. Elle est très narquoise.

Narcissa Black : Elle a 17 ans, sœur de Bellatrix, Andie, et cousine de Sirius et Regulus.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords.

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa ! Elle a une très forte antipathie pour les enfants e moldus.

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Lucius Malefoy : Mangemort de 19 ans, et petit ami de Narcissa Black.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je vois que j'ai plus de reviews que d'habitudes, toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres ! Je suis vraiment… hyper contente ! Alors merci beaucoup à Morri, herm'021, Ambre, marie-lune, arwen101 et kamy. Vous êtres trop gentil(le)s !

Chapitre 8 : Le voyant

" James ? " demanda Sirius, soudain inquiet.

" Ouais, " répondit finalement le demandé.

Il sortit de ses songes à contrecœur. Seul dans sa tête, il s'était trouvé bien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " continua Remus.

Andie s'approcha de James. Elle pleurait. Elle savait, elle devait déjà savoir.

" Elle est plus heureuse maintenant je suppose… " dit-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres pour refouler ses pleurs.

James ne put dire mot, mais il hocha la tête et pria de tout son cœur qu'il ne se remettrait pas à pleurer. Mais non, il ne pleura pas. Il repartit dans sa sorte de transe maléfique. Rien ne pouvait plus adoucir sa douleur, pas même les quelques marques d'affection que certains élèves lui témoignèrent, ni Andie venue se blottir à côté de lui. Ses larmes, leur source sans doute épuisée, ne coulèrent pas. Elles ne couleraient plus.

" Jeïmse ? " demanda une voix timide, une voix avec un accent bizarre, ce qui le réveilla.

James leva la tête et vit la petite française de première année qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

" Je voulais dire à toi je suis désolée de la mort de Judith. Elle était gentille avec moi et je la manquerai très beaucoup. "

James ne répondit pas. Il aurait pu rire du parlé de Jeanne s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état. 

" Elle était la seule à m'aider quand j'avais des problèmes à cause de mes mots et c'est à cause d'elle que je réussis à faire des progrès. "

" Jeanne ! " appela une voix.

Une autre première année, Erwanez Weasley, arriva et demanda à Jeanne de la rejoindre.

" Je dois aller. Dans ma famille, nous disons que les morts ne sont jamais morts. Ils sont juste perdus de la vue jusqu'à que nous les rejoignons. Là-haut, Judith te regarde et elle est triste de te voir comme ça. "

Sur ce, Jeanne partit avec Erwanez qui regardait James avec pitié. Il haïssait les gens qui avaient pitié… Quelqu'un d'autre arriva.

" Je… je suis désolée, " dit Lily en s'approchant, " sincèrement… "

En général, James aurait senti son cœur battre la chamade, et il aurait été heureux qu'elle vienne lui parler. Mais là, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa cousine. A la place de remercier Lily, il eut un regard dégoûté. C'était _sa_ faute. Lily était allée chercher les professeurs, certes en courant de grands risques, mais elle n'était pas revenue assez vite. Ca avait été trop tard.

" Je te déteste… " dit-il en regardant le sol.

Quand il releva la tête, la vue floue, il vit que Lily semblait avoir reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

" Qu… quoi ? " demanda-t-elle, décomposée.

Elle était à présent blanche comme un linge.

" Tu aurais pu prévenir les professeurs, et tu aurais pu revenir pus tôt. "

" James… "

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom ainsi.

" J'ai essayé… "

" Ouais… "

" Je te jure ! J'aurais tout fait pour les prévenir, mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux ! Ils nous encerclaient ! "

" Tu aurais tout fait ? ! "

James bouillonnait. Au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Lily, que personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui allait arriver, mais il avait besoin de rejeter l'entière responsabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre, pour effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

" Tu n'as rien fait du tout ! J'ai attendu ton retour au moins un quart d'heure ! Et pendant tout ce temps je regardé le Mangemorts la torturer en riant ! "

Lily pleurait désormais. 

" Je te jure que si j'avais pu, j'aurais moi-même tué ces hommes ! Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Tu t'es déjà retrouvé sous Imperium ? Tu as déjà été forcé d'essayer de tuer un professeur ? Tu as déjà essayé d'y résister ?J'espère sincèrement que non, pour toi, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est rien, RIEN, comparé à l'Endoloris que l'on t'a jeté ! "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? "

__

Tu fais une bêtise ne t'énervant James… Une énorme bêtise…

" Je le sais ! "

" Non tu ne le sais pas ! "

" Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je le sais ? Parce qu'au moment où le Mangemort a vu que je n'obéissais pas, que je résistais à l'Impérium, il a tout simplement décidé de se payer du bon temps en me regardant hurler de douleur. Mais ça, tu n'en as rien à faire ! Parce que la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est à toi ! Tu te lamentes sur ton sort ! 'Oh ! Pauvre moi ! J'ai perdu ma cousine !' Mais toute fiche du reste, de NOUS, ce que l'on peut ressentir ! Tu savais qu'en tout il y avait quatre morts ? T'y as pensé à ça ? Tu savais qu'une mère en ce moment est en train de pleurer la mort de ces deux seuls enfants ? Et avant de m'accuser, souviens-toi que si Judith est morte, c'est pour TE protéger, pas pour me protéger MOI, mais TOI. Maintenant, _Potter_, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Et ne compte pas trop sur ce moment dont tu me parlais ce matin. J'avais réussit à effacer quelque peu l'idée de l'arrogant petit brun que j'avais, et je commençais à t'apprécier. Mais je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être arrogant, tu était égoïste à ce point. "

Lily tourna les talons, et monta dans le dortoir. James était plus furieux que triste.

" C'est ça ! Barre-toi ! " hurla-t-il.

Lui aussi monta dans le dortoir opposé.

" De tout façon je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce moment, " dit-il à voix basse pendant qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années.

Il s'assit sur son lit et ne bougea plus.

__

Dis aussi à Andie, Ania, Patmol, Lunar, Queudver et tous les autres que je les aime. Et toi, dis à Lily que tu l'aimes.

Dire à Lily qu'il l'aimait ? Tu parles… Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne l'aimerait jamais. S'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était belle. Mais elle n'avait rien dans la tronche. Il la haïssait… Tant pis pour elle, et tant pis pour les dernières volontés de Judith. Elle voulait qu'il dise 'Je t'aime' à Lily, et bien il ne le ferai pas. Point, et pas de retour à la ligne.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Le samedi avant les vacances, donc le dernier samedi du trimestre, presque aucun élève ne préparait ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Depuis le maudit jour de l'attaque des Mangemorts, la plupart des parents préféraient laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr selon eux. Seuls certains courageux osaient quitter l'école pour rentrer chez eux. James reçut une lettre de sa mère le même jour.

__

… Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à l'école, c'est beaucoup plus sûr pour toi. Tout va bien à la maison, je suis débordée à cause du boulot. Cet idiot de Leguillon a innocenté Malefoy, soit disant parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve, sinon la parole de quelques adolescents traumatisés, pour l'accuser d'être le leader de l'attaque de Samedi. Ton père a arrêté de travailler un certain temps, pour s'occuper d'Edward que nous accueillons à la maison. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, ainsi que pour Sirius, Remus, Peter, Andie et toute la compagnie. S'il y a n'importe quel problème, envoie un hibou. Ne fais plus de bêtises, je t'en supplie.

Je t'aime,

Maman

Alors comme ça Malefoy avait été innocenté ? Mais James et tous les autres avaient assuré que c'était lui ! Mais sûrement Marius Leguillon, le premier ministre, avait trouvé quelques avantages à innocenter le Mangemort. A Poudlard, presque tous les élèves accusaient les Serpentard de n'avoir eut aucun blessé, et de n'avoir pas été attaqués par les Mangemorts. Andie, la plus dégoûtée de tous, cracha à la figure de Rosier au moment où il se moquait d'elle qui avait les yeux rouges. Il fallut trois garçons de Gryffondor (Wanadi, Kevin et Sirius) pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles. Hystérique, elle avait hurlé pendant une demi-heure, s'était débattue pendant une demi-heure tout en criant des menaces de mort à Rosier, avant d'être envoyée à l'infirmerie où elle resta deux heures à dormir sous potion. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était comme droguée, mais en bonne santé. D'après Mrs Pomfresh, c'était un des effets secondaires de la potion donnée.

Les vacances arrivèrent, et même malgré les pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur l'école, Wanadi tint à continuer avec encore plus d'acharnement les entraînements de Quidditch.

" Un vrai dictateur celui-là… " maugréa Sirius à la fin de la séance, pendant qu'il essorait son t-shirt dans les vestiaires.

" Il est tant de faire une révolution ! " plaisanta Eleanor.

" Ou de mettre une fille au pouvoir ! " continua Stacie, en rigolant malgré qu'elle parut tout à fait sérieuse.

" Recommence pas avec ça, toi, " dit Kevin.

" De quoi vous parlez ? " demanda Wanadi en entrant dans les vestiaires.

" Du beau temps qu'il fait dehors, et du soleil qui va briller demain, " répondit Sirius.

" Dans vos rêves, ouais… Enculé de temps… (1) "

" Ca veut dire qu'on va arrêter les entraînements pour l'instant ? " demanda Kevin, plein d'espoir.

" Ca aussi c'est dans vos rêves… Non, Sirius ! Barre-toi ! "

" Oh, ça va… Si on peut plus rigoler… "

Sirius s'était approché derrière Wanadi dans le but de l'asperger d'eau de son t-shirt.

" Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez trempé… " marmonna le capitaine en commençant à se changer. " Ca vous dérange de partir ? " demanda-t-il aux filles.

" Juste au moment où ça commence à être marrant, " dit Marylin en soufflant. " Alors on vous laisse puisque vous ne voulez pas de nous. "

Les trois filles quittèrent les vestiaires non sans avoir traîné.

" Bon, enfin entre hommes. Tiens, James, c'est rare que tu ne dises rien… je commence à être inquiet. "

" J'ai rien à dire Wanadi. "

" Tu as TOUJOURS quelques chose à dire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " insista le capitaine.

" Rien. "

" Si.

" Non. "

" Si. "

" Non. "

" C'est Evans, hein ? "

" Non. "

" Puisque t'es aussi borné, je vais te faire lâcher le coup ! "

Wanadi mit son pouce sous le robinet, et appuya sous le bouton. L'eau, qui ne pouvait plus couler normalement, partit dans tous les sens, aspergeant James d'eau gelée.

" Arrête ! "

" Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? " insista Wanadi.

" Parce que… "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que ! Ah, arrête ! "

" Tu lâches ? "

" Ouais, c'est bon ! "

Wanadi éteignit l'eau et lança une serviette à James, complètement trempé.

" Alors, c'est Evans, hein ? "

" Non. "

" Menteur. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? "

" Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, " conclut Wanadi, vexé, en quittant les vestiaires. " Tu viens Kevin ? "

Kevin partit aussi, laissant James et Sirius seuls.

" T'as pas l'impression d'être désagréable avec tout le monde ? " demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de James.

James ne répondit pas. Mais il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison.

" Si tu veux plus parler… " commença Sirius en se levant.

" Si, " dit précipitamment James.

Il attendit que Sirius se rassoit.

" Si pour quoi ? "

" Je suis désagréable avec tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression de perdre peu à peu les gens que j'apprécie et je ne peux rien faire contre. "

" Tu ne perds pas tout le monde… "

" J'ai perdu Judith, puis Lily, Wanadi est vexé, Remus est persuadé que tout est de ma faute et… "

" Et il a raison. "

James regarda son meilleur ami.

" Ah ouais, tu trouves ? " demanda-t-il, sentant soudainement la colère monter.

" Si tu perds tous ces amis, c'est à cause de toi, et pas à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Merci de ton soutien, " dit ironiquement James.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu as raison peut-être ? "

Encore une fois, James ne répondit pas. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir commencé cette discussion. Ils allaient commencer à parler de choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder, comme ce que Lily avait dit et la mort de Judith.

" Bon sang James, ressaisis-toi, tu crois peut-être que Judith aurait aimé que tu sois comme ça ? "

" Non… "

" Alors arrête ! Dans la lettre elle t'a demandé de pleurer si tu voulais mais de continuer à vivre ! Et franchement, ce n'est pas trop ce que tu fais en ce moment ! "

" Tu ne sais pas… "

" Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour un inconnu qui ne sait rien sur toi et sur ce que tu peux ressentir ? Si c'est le cas, tu me déçois pas mal. "

James soupira. 

" Tu sais très bien James que, même si tu perdais tous tes amis, il y en aurait toujours un qui resterait… "

Il sourit.

" Merci, " dit James.

" Y a pas de quoi, " plaisanta Sirius. " Et puis pense aux autres… Regarde Jeanne, la première année. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "

" Une malchance pas possible. Si j'avais sa vie ça ferait longtemps que je me serai suicidé. "

" Ah ouais ? Raconte. "

" Et bien à sept ans elle a perdu ses parents et elle a passé deux ans en orphelinat. Après ses deux ans une famille l'a enfin prise, mais elle ne les aime pas beaucoup. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ses beaux-parents quittent la France pour les affaires, ils s'installent ici, en Angleterre, et elle il s'avère qu'elle est sorcière et qu'elle est obligée d'entrer dans une école de sorciers parlant tous anglais, langue qu'elle ne maîtrise pas du tout. Et elle n'a jamais eu d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. La mort de Judith l'affecte tout autant que toi. Judith fut la seule à l'aider pour parler, la seule à ne pas rire en l'entendant parler. Et maintenant, grâce à elle, Jeanne parle presque couramment l'anglais. "

" Ouais… Judith a fait beaucoup de choses pour tout le monde, pas que pour moi… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je promets que je vais me reprendre, et que je vais arrêter de broyer du noir. "

" Au fait, pour Lily… "

" Quoi ? " demanda brusquement James.

Il en voulait toujours autant à Lily, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il en souffrait. En fait, il en savait beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait rien changer, par fierté.

" Elle aussi elle avait raison, " dit prudemment Sirius. " Et Judith aussi avait raison sur toute la ligne, tu devrais lui dire… "

" En fait si je comprends bien tout le monde a raison sauf moi, c'est ça ? " s'énerva James.

" Exactement Cornedrue, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. "

" Très bien. "

James croisa les bras et ne bougea plus.

" Arrête de faire la tête. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. "

" On t'a déjà dit que ta modestie n'était égale à aucune autre ? "

" Non, mais on m'a souvent dit que j'étais assez réaliste. "

James rit silencieusement, et il se leva.

" Allez, on y va ? " dit-il en souriant à Sirius.

" A condition que tu aies une conversation avec Lily. "

" On verra… "

" Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, on verra, et ça veut tout dire sauf oui ! "

" C'est bien ce que je disais, on verra. "

*^*^*^*^*^*

Le dîner d'Halloween commença à vingt précises. La soirée fut assez joyeuse, et James retrouva un peu le sourire. Il mangea comme quatre, et fit avec Peter le concours de celui qui mangerait la plus grosse part de tarte aux pommes. Peter gagna le prix (un bonbon à la menthe), et James fut seulement récompensé d'un horrible mal de ventre. Andie fut prise d'un fou rire lorsque Sirius commença lui aussi le concours avec Peter : en essayant d'aller le plus vite, il avait renversé sa part sur les genoux de James.

" Oh, désolé Cornedrue ! " s'exclama faussement Sirius. " Je vais arranger ça ! " continua-t-il d'une voix très forte à la manière d'un très mauvais acteur.

Il attrapa un pichet d'eau et en renversa sur la tâche de tarte, qui se voyait très bien, sur les genoux de James. James, outré, resta un moment la bouche ouverte à regarder Sirius et Andie hurler de rire.

" Ah ouais ?Tu le prends comme ça ? C'est d'accord, va te cacher Patmol ! "

James attrapa un autre pichet d'eau et une bataille commença… sous les yeux des professeurs. Ruthless hurlait comme une folle, tandis que James essayait toujours de balancer l'eau sur le visage e son meilleur ami.

" Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! " hurlait-elle hystériquement.

Au bout d'un moment les deux garçons se calmèrent. Dumbledore se leva et devant la table de professeurs, frappa des mains pour demander le silence. Tous les élèves, étonnés, regardèrent le directeur sourire.

" Voyez donc ça ! " dit-il en désignant James et Sirius. " La jeunesse alors… Je trouve formidable que malgré que tous les élèves tirent une tête d'enterrement, ces deux là, et leurs amis, trouvent le moyen de s'amuser encore. Je trouve ceci vraiment formidable. Et moi aussi j'aimerait m'amuser !… "

" Vous voulez un pichet monsieur ? " demanda Sirius d'une voix forte, pour faire rire tout le monde, ce qui réussit, mais qui lui valut le regard assassin de Ruthless, McGonagall et le sourire de Kolposweiss.

" Non, je me passerai bien d'une bataille d'eau, je n'aime pas trop l'eau, mais c'est gentil à toi, Sirius, de proposer. Non, non… J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! De sombres événements se sont déroulés il y a quelques jours, et certains portent encore dans leur cœur la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers, et même le temps n'effacera pas cette douleur. Mais il est tout à fait possible d'ignorer cette douleur, de la cacher ! Et pour la cacher, quoi de mieux que de beaux déguisement ? "

Les professeurs regardaient Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu fou, et à la fois avec incompréhension.

" Je parle d'un bal costumé… " dit-il en souriant.

Dumbledore se tut, et attendit les réactions de ses élèves. James était sidéré. Un bal costumé ? Quand ? Sirius était tout heureux, Remus s'interrogeait, Peter était carrément contre, quand à Andie et Ania, elles décidaient déjà de leur costume. James, en regardant toute la Grande Salle, vit que presque tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'un bal costumé. Même Rosier, habituellement pas très gai, souriait. Mieux valait qu'il reprenne son air sombre de d'habitude, pensa James, il n'était vraiment pas beau quand il souriait.

" C'est donc décidé ! " continua Dumbledore. " A Noël aura lieu le premier bal costumé que Poudlard ait jamais organisé ! Vous avez donc jusqu'au 24 janvier au soir pour vous choisir un costume ainsi qu'un ou une partenaire. Maintenant, vous pouvez donc continuer à manger à votre guise. Et sachez messieurs, " dit-il alors en regardant James et Sirius, " que si vous avez chaud, il y a un lac pour se baigner, pas besoin de transformer la Grande Salle en piscine artificielle… "

Sur ce, il se rassit.

" Ca va être génial ! " s'exclama Ania, en terminant son Île Flottante.

" Vous allez prendre qui comme partenaire ? " demanda Andie. " Moi je me vois bien avec le beau blond de Serdaigle, vous savez, Gideon Prewett. "

" Faut déjà qu'il t'invite ! " plaisanta Sirius.

" Et là, c'est pas gagné ! Il doit avoir peur que tu le bouffes ! " renchérit James.

Andie parut peinée.

" C'est donc ça que les garçons pensent de moi ? Que je suis un cannibale sans cœur ? "

" Mais non… " dit Remus en souriant d'un air malin. " Une cannibale, mais qui a un cœur tout de même. "

" Merci Lunard, pour ton réconfort. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. "

Remus rigola.

" Et toi Ania, avec qui tu te vois ? " demanda Andie.

" Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop. Si possible un châtain… Après je m'en fiche. "

" Et vous les garçons ? Vous préférez une fille belle et débile, moitié belle, moitié débile, ou super intelligente et laide comme un troll ? "

" Nous ne répondrons pas, " dit James.

" Et pourquoi ça ? " demanda Ania.

" Parce que quoi que nous puissions dire, ça se retournera contre nous. C'est toujours comme ça que ça sa passe. "

" Bon, d'accord. Mais vous allez inviter qui ? "

" Je pense essayer d'inviter Sarah, " dit Sirius en s'y voyant déjà.

" C'est la Serdaigle que tu passes ton temps à draguer ? " demanda Andie. " Bon choix cher cousin, elle est sympa il paraît, pas trop bête, et vraiment jolie. Toi Remus ? "

" Pas besoin de lui demander au vieux Lunard, tout le monde sait qu'il va se précipiter pour être le premier à inviter Menken, " répliqua gentiment Ania.

" Ouais… Peter ? "

" Aucune idée… Ce que je n'aime pas avec ce bal, c'est qu'il va falloir se faire un costume, et ensuite il faut trouver une cavalière, il faut apprendre à danser, puis il faut mettre le costume qui gratte et le garder pendant plus de quatre heures d'affilée en écoutant les filles hurler parce que leur gars ne les invite pas à danser. "

" Si elle crie, faut la laisser, " dit Sirius. " Une fille qui crie, c'est jamais bon à marier. "

" Ferme-la, idiot, " dit Andie en rougissant.

Il passait son temps à lui répéter qu'elle criait trop.

" Et toi James ? " demanda Ania, soudain vivement intéressée. " Tu comptes t'excuser à Lily ou continuer à faire la tête et te retrouver avec un troll au bal ? Personnellement, je te conseille d'aller la voir, de t'excuser en prenant un air désolé, puis tu lui dis 'Pour me faire pardonner je veux bien te supporter toute une soirée… Pourquoi pas celle du 24 décembre ? Sauf si t'es déjà prise…' Moi, je pense que ça la ferait rire et qu'elle te pardonnerait. "

James rit après les mots d'Ania. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Il suffisait de remballer sa fierté (chose quasi impossible) et d'aller voir Lily.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait s'excuser ? " demanda sceptiquement Remus.

" S'il le prend comme un défi, oui, sinon il n'y arrivera pas, " répondit Andie.

" Là, c'est plus un défi, c'est mission impossible… " dit James, ce qui fit rire les autres.

*^*^*^*^*

" Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui une partie plus difficile de l'enseignements des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, " annonça Kolposweiss, au premier cours qu'ils avaient après les vacances.

" Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué, " maugréa Peter.

" Nous allons voir le sortilège de Fallacis. Certains, dans leur devoir au début de l'année, en ont parlé. C'est sûrement le moyen le plus efficace pour inspirer la peur aux ennemis. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont une certaine culture moldue, celui qui a inventé Belphégor, un fantôme parisien, était un sorcier s'étant inspiré de ce sort. Il consiste à déceler la phobie d'une personne, pour ensuite en projeter une image illusoirement réelle dans son esprit. Si ça marche bien, vous n'aurez pas besoin de tuer la personne vous-même étant donné qu'elle se sera déjà suicidé en raison de sa terreur. "

" Et comment comptez-vous nous faire travailler ce sortilège sans que nous ayons l'envie de nous suicider ? " demanda froidement Skia.

" Nous allons d'abord commencer par une version moins puissante du sort : l'image s'évanouira dès que vous vous sentirez mal. Je tiens à éviter tout accident devant le danger que présente ce sortilège. Je vous demanderez donc de toujours bien écouter ce que j'aurai à dire avant les pratiques, et de suivre tous mes conseils et ordres. Compris ? "

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. James ne savait même pas ce qu'était sa phobie. Sirius, aucun doute là-dessus : la marque des ténèbres. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre, il était impossible pour lui de maîtriser sa peur lorsqu'il voyait la marque. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il avait peur de Voldemort, mais plutôt parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'un jour cette marqué pourrait être sienne, même si cela était quasiment impossible.

" Nous le ferons d'abord chacun son tour, afin que je puisse m'occuper pleinement de vos cas. Puis, lorsque vous serez plus expérimentés, vous pourrez le faire par deux, " expliqua la professeur Kolposweiss. 

James était assez excité. Enfin un cours important ! Ce n'était pas que, mais les cours avec les Epouvantards et les potions qui rendent parano, il en avait un peu ras la casquette.

" Qui commence ? " demanda alors le professeur en souriant, comme si l'idée de vivre en vrai les phobies étaient marrantes.

Personne ne bougea. Du coin de l'œil, James observait Lily. Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts tout en lançant des coups d'œils énervés à Skia, qui soupirait d'agacement. A côté de lui, Peter se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles, ce qui lui valut une tape de Sirius.

" Arrête, " dit-il, " tu vas bientôt attaquer l'os. "

" Personne ? " recommença Kolposweiss, quelque peu déçu.

Alors ça l'amusait de faire peur à ses élèves ?

" Bon, " reprit-il, " je vais faire par ordre alphabétique. Béryl, à vous. "

" Non monsieur ! " supplia Béryl, soudain tremblante. " Je ne vais pas pouvoir ! Je ne veux pas ! "

" Désolé… "

En pinçant les lèvres, Béryl se leva et s'avança près du professeur qui lui montra une chaise. Elle s'assit dessus.

" Vous écoutez bien l'intonation de ma voix, et vous observez attentivement les mouvements de mon poignets. Attention, j'y vais. "

Sur le point de pleurer, Béryl ferma les yeux et serra avec force sa robe.

" Expostulo terrorum ! " dit Kolposweiss.

Son poignet resta droit. Il ferma les yeux, eut un petit sourire amusé et rouvrit les yeux. Il répéta alors la formule avec une différente intonation. La première fois, ça avait fait ExposTUlo terroRUM, la deuxième il changea un peu : ExPostulo teRRorum. Son poignet fit un tour complet vers la gauche, puis d'abaissa d'un coup. Béryl commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, puis à gémir. Elle tremblait violemment. Elle poussa un ci, tenta de se lever, toujours les yeux fermés, puis ne bougea plus. Doucement, elle reprit sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux.

" C'est finit ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, encore inquiète.

" C'est bon, n'ayez plus peur, " dit doucement Kolposweiss. 

Il attrapa une poche qui se trouva être remplie de Chocogrenouilles. Il en tendit une à Béryl qui la mangea.

" Vous pouvez vous rasseoir à votre place. "

Elle se leva puis se rassit à côté de Lily qui lui jeta un regard compatissant.

" Vous ne demandez pas ce qu'elle a vu ? " demanda Peter.

" Je le sais déjà, et même si je ne le savais pas, la peur est quelque chose de personnel que je ne demanderai pas à savoir. Il appartient donc à Béryl de révéler ou non ce qu'elle a vu. En ce qui me concerne, rien ne me fera répondre à cette question. Par contre, Béryl, qu'avez-vous ressenti, hormis la peur ? " (2)

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je n'ai rien ressenti, à part une envie de courir et de m'enfuir. J'ai… C'était bizarre. Je me suis mise à penser à des choses horribles, comme la mort, la torture. Et des souvenirs en rapport avec ce que j'ai vu me sont revenus. Puis après… J'ai essayé de sauter dans un canyon qui venait d'apparaître. "

" Très bien, " dit Kolposweiss en souriant gentiment à Béryl. C'est exactement l'effet que provoque le sortilège de Fallacis : l'impossibilité de penser à des choses normales, l'envie de fuir ce monde, les souvenirs, puis l'envie de mourir. Très bien… Maintenant, passons à Sirius. "

En faisant semblant d'être tout à fait décontracté, Sirius s'assit aussi sur la chaise. Il fit moins le malin lorsqu'il fut sous l'emprise du sortilège. Il commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, puis à lever son bras droit et à l'abaisser, en le tendant parfois vers la droite et la gauche, comme si un petit enfant lui sautait au tout pour attraper la sucrerie qu'il avait à la main. Puis il commença à hurler et se massant ce même bras. Là, il rouvrit les yeux, en sueur.

" Ca va ? " demanda Kolposweiss en lui passant un chocolat.

" Ne me touchez pas ! " cria Sirius en reculant son bras droit.

Reprenant ses esprits, il ria nerveusement.

" Excusez-moi, " dit-il.

Il attrapa le chocolat et se rassit. 

" Un homme encagoulé essayait de me tatouer le bras, et à la fin il a faillit réussir, " murmura Sirius avant que Peter n'ouvre la bouche.

Plusieurs autres élèves passèrent. Certains crièrent, d'autres gémirent. En tout cas, aucun ne put rester calme. Beauty, elle, se leva et commença à arpenter la salle en bougeant les lèvres, comme si elle parlait sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Puis, au bout d'u moment, elle tomba au sol, et commença à avoir la respiration coupée. Elle se 'réveilla' juste après. Après Peter qui, gémit pendant plus de trente secondes, ce fut le tour de James. Invisiblement inquiet, il s'installa sur la chaise et ferma involontairement les yeux. Il attendit alors la première formule, puis la deuxième.

Il était sur le colline de Pré-au-Lard. Allongé sur le sol, presque totalement dépourvu de forces, il regardait fixement devant lui. Il n'y avait cependant rien. Il tourna la tête à droite, et vit le Quatrième Œil brillant de milles feux. Il attrapa l'objet. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à le mettre sur son visage, des yeux noirs apparurent alors devant lui. Il eut un sursaut d'effroi. Les yeux reculèrent, pour former un visage humain, un homme, qui lui souriait d'un air sadique. Le visage recula encore, ce fut alors tout un corps, debout, habillé de noir. L'inconnu agita un doigt, pour demander à James d'avancer. Il n'obéit pas. L'homme bougea ses lèvres, et James se retrouva empli de la même douleur que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé sous l'emprise de l'Endoloris. Il se leva après quelques secondes. L'homme fit voler l'Oeil juste au dessus de la tête de James. Puis il bougea les lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Malgré tout, James comprit ce qu'il dit :

" Je le veux, et je l'aurai. Et ce sera toi qui me l'apportera. Tu as fait une erreur en me le montrant… "

L'homme éclata de rire, un rire malsain, puis il disparut. 

James ouvrit alors les yeux. Il était dans la salle de cours, et Kolposweiss le regardait bizarrement. Comment se faisait-il que James n'avait pas eu peur ? La vision qu'il avait eut n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque phobie. Que tout cela signifiait-il ? Le professeur lui tendit un Chocogrenouille et il le mangea de bon cœur. Il se leva, puis se rassit à côté de Sirius. Il ne répondit pas lorsque Peter lui demanda ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est à la fin du cours qu'il décida d'aller voir le professeur, juste pour poser certaines questions. Il prévint ses amis et attendit que la salle fut vide pour s'approcher de Mr Kolposweiss.

" Monsieur ? "

" Tiens, James. Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? " demanda le professeur en souriant.

" Oui, c'est à propos de l'illusion que vous m'avez envoyée… " commença James.

" Il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas à ce sujet ? "

" On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Quel est le rapport avec les phobies ? "

" Il n'y en a aucun, c'est vrai. "

" Mais alors, pourquoi… "

" Pourquoi je vous ai fait vivre ceci ? Pour vous mettre sur la voie. "

" Quelle voie ? "

" Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ce que signifiait cette vision ? "

" A vrai dire, non. "

" Je ne vous ai pas montré une peur, je vous ai montré un fait déformé du futur. "

Là, James ne comprenait plus rien. Kolposweiss savait à propos de l'Œil ? Comment ? Et que savait-il du futur ?

" Comment… "

" Je le sais ? Je ne peux vous le révéler. Mais sachez que vous devriez être prudent avec votre objet. Ce n'est pas un simple bibelot. "

" Qui était… "

" Cet homme est le pire cauchemar de la plupart des sorciers, et il va bientôt devenir le votre. "

" Vol… "

James n'osa le dire, mais il vit dans le regard de son professeur que c'était bel et bien le nom de l'homme de l'illusion.

" Et il veut l'Œil ? " demanda-t-il.

" Pas encore, mais il le voudra. En tout cas, ne vous amusez pas avec cet objet. Il est dangereux. Cachez-le quelque part, et ne le montrez à personne… autre que vos trois amis étant donné qu'ils sont déjà au courant. "

" Comment savez-vous ? " 

" Je le sais, c'est tout. "

" Vous êtes voyant ? "

" On peut dire ça comme ça, " répondit le jeune professeur en un sourire. " Maintenant, filez, vous allez être en retard à votre cours. Et soyez prudent, votre avenir semble noir. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'avenir proche ou lointain que je vois, mais il approche… "

James ne chercha pas à poser d'autres questions et quitta la salle de cours. En le voyant partir, Zéphir Kolposweiss eut un sourire, puis un soupire résigné. Cet adolescent était vraiment quelqu'un… Du moins il le serait.

= Fin du chapitre huit =

(1) (expression typical bordelish…) Sorry pour la vulgarité, mais je vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais jamais leur faire dire de gros mots étant donné qu'un jeune qui ne dit pas de gros mots ça n'existe pas, à part les bizuts, et encore… Et puis en tant que Bordelaise (qui dit bordelais dit spécialiste dans les conneries dites, je crois que c'est le seul point commun qu'on a avec les marseillais) ce serait une honte pour moi d'être tout le temps sérieuse. Désolée de vous avoir choqués par tant de vulgarité… ^.^

(2) Cette phrase m'a pas mal fait rire (intérieurement… lol) parce qu'elle me fait penser à Freaky Friday, lorsque la fille (devenue la mère) répète aux patients " Et qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment ? " 

Réponses-aux-reviews :

Morri : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Si ça t'intéresse pour la lettre, j'ai fait cinq versions différentes ! J'(avais trop du mal ! J'avais envie qu'elle soit parfaite, mais à la fin j'en ai eu ras-le-bol et j'ai mixé les quatre premières pour faire une cinquième version. C'est tout un art ! lol ! Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de tuer Malfoy, et c'est pas le seul ! Je tuerai bien son fils, Pettigrow, Fudge, Percy, Cho Chang et plein d'autres ! ! Alors t'aimes Evanescence ? Je suis une fan ! Pas une fan qui collectionne tous les posters, les poupées et les machins comme ça, mais je suis tombée amoureuse du CD que j'écoute minimum six fois d'affilée ! Faut dire que My Immortal c'est pas la meilleure chanson pour retrouver le moral tellement elle est triste mais elle est vraiment magnifique. Lorsque je m'entraîne au chant c'est la plupart du temps sur celle-là, et Hello, mais surtout sur Everybody's fooled. J'adore trop ce qu'ils font ! Alors vous allez traduire une fic ? Moi j'avais commencé à en traduire une mais à force ça m'a soûlé. Je veux trouver la fic parfaite, n'importe quel sujet, mais je veux qu'elle soi parfaite ! Comme ça j'éprouverai du plaisir à la traduire. Pour le groupe, c'est pas que j'étais pas enthousiaste, mais j'étais un peu perdue en fait, et quand je sais pas quoi faire je crise (et criser chez moi c'est pas rien ! faut le voir pour y croire…). Sinon est-ce que tu écris des fics ? J'en ai vu aucune sur ff.net de toi, ce serait bien si t'en écrivais ! Kisses.

Herm'021 : Franchement, merci ! Bisous, et contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Ambre : C'est fou ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! ^^ T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewé, et puis de toute façon t'es pas obligée de le faire (mais c'est quand même mieux quand tu le fais ! !). En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir reviewé maintenant, et je te remercie surtout de ton mail, quand tu as laissé entendre que ma fic était super. MERCI ! ! Bisous et à plus.

Marie-lune : Salut ! Contente de te review, c'est la première fois que tu lis ma fic ? Je suis heureuse que tu penses qu'elle est différente des autres, mais en quoi ? Décidément, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné envie de pleurer à tout le monde ! Je suis désolée ! lol. En tout cas merci !

Arwen101 : Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire par " j'ai ressenti les sentiments de James " et je trouve que même si pour toi c'en est pas un, c'est un très beau compliment parce que ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Alors merci beaucoup ! 

Kamy : toi aussi je t'ai fait pleuré ? Je suis vilaine dis donc, je promet d'arrêter de vous mettre dans ces états. T'aimes Evanescence ? J'ADORE ! ! ! Je trouve que c'est merveilleux ce qu'ils font. Est-ce que c'est vrai que Ben Moody il a quitté le groupe ? Sinon merci encore pour prendre la temps de toujours reviewé ! Au fait, pourquoi t'as marqué le truc sur les ornithorynques ? J'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai lu !


	9. Tessarh

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : renseignements tirés des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et bien sûr et surtout : 5.

Rating : comme d'habitude.

Disclaimer : Les lieux, les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Seuls certains sont de ma création, et la plupart des personnalités sont à moi.

Résumé-général : Décidément, la sixième année n'est pas de tout repos. Entre un professeur qui sait tout, un œil qui voit tout, des Mangemorts un peu trop excités et des hommes inconnus dans les cachots, James ne sais plus où donner de l'œil (Ro le jeu de mots ! ! !). Ce n'est pas terminé…

Résumé-de-chapitre : Après l'annonce d'un bal costumé, voilà qu'une sortie POUR ce bal est prévue. Nos Maraudeurs sont impatients… Ils aimeraient tant sortir aussi ! ! " Tiens, alors pourquoi pas dans les cachots ? ? "

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans, mais malheureusement, elle est morte (voir chap n°7).

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle est au courant de pas mal de choses. Judith dit qu'elle peut voir des choses que d'autres ne peuvent.

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est fou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Avery : bande à Rogue, un peu débile sur les bords. 'S'il y a un problème, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir, les poings le font à la place !'

Wilkes : bande à Rogue aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange : bande à Rogue, petit ami de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Black : cousine de Sirius, sœur de Narcissa et Andie. Elle est très narquoise.

Narcissa Black : Elle a 17 ans, sœur de Bellatrix, Andie, et cousine de Sirius et Regulus.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Zéphir Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords. Il est comme uns sorte de voyant… [vous en saurez plus plus tard]

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa ! Elle a une très forte antipathie pour les enfants e moldus.

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Lucius Malefoy : Mangemort de 19 ans, et petit ami de Narcissa Black.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille : Merci beaucoup, encore et toujours ! J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. Par contre, j'ai fait le chapitre 10, vous l'aurez donc, mais j'ai un gros problème pour le 11, donc faudra attendre. Dsl ! 

Chapitre 9 :

" Je récapitule. Nombre de faits assez étranges depuis le début de l'année : 3… en gros. Fait étrange numéro un : l'OEil, mais celui là on a réussit à savoir ce que c'était exactement. Fait étrange numéro deux : Kolposweiss. Celui-là, il faut le surveiller de près, ce mec est vraiment pas clair. Il sait beaucoup trop de choses pour être un simple voyant. Au premier cours qu'on a eut avec lui, il s'est étonné du nom de Beauty, puis il n'a même pas eut besoin d'entendre James dire 'Présent' pour savoir qui c'était. Aussi, souvenez-vous de la tête qu'il a fait au nom de James. Non, ce gars est vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre. Fait étrange numéro trois : les voix dans les cachots. Que font-elles ici ? D'après ce que nous avons entendu, elles montent la garde, mais pourquoi ? "

Sirius se tut un moment et regarda le reste des Maraudeurs afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien à ajouter pour le moment. James prit la parole.

" Moi j'en compte quatre de faits étranges, " annonça-t-il.

" Ah ouais, et lequel rajoutes-tu ? " demanda Sirius. " Le fait que Peter ait réussit à faire son devoir de Métamorphose ? "

" Ah ah, très drôle, " dit Peter.

" Non, le fait que Lily puisse toucher l'œil sans se faire mal. "

La réaction fut imminente :

" Hein ? " s'écrièrent les trois garçons en se redressant soudainement dans leurs lits.

" Oui, elle peut toucher l'Œil, elle me l'a rapporté quand j'était à l'infirmerie. "

" Et pourquoi tu l'a pas dit avant ? " demanda Sirius d'une voix forte.

" Parce que j'avais oublié, c'est tout. "

" Ca veut dire qu'elle aussi possède le point faible et le point fort au cœur, " observa Remus. " Avec deux personnes comme vous, j'imagine même pas le pouvoir de l'enfant que vous aurez… "

" La ferme, " s'énerva James.

" Bon, alors les faits étranges : le prof, Lily, les cachots et l'œil. Jusqu'ici on est d'accord, " continua-t-Sirius après avoir cessé de ricaner. " La seule chose à faire c'est d'essayer d'en savoir plus. On va commencer par les voix dans les cachots. "

" Comment on s'y prendra ? " demanda Peter.

" Facile, il suffit de faire des groupes. Une nuit sur deux, deux d'entre nous sortirons avec la cape de James et nous espionnerons les hommes qui montent la garde là-bas. "

" Pas une nuit sur deux ! On le fera deux fois par semaine, c'est tout. J'aimerai dormir, moi, " objecta James.

" D'accord. Alors disons que le mardi soir, James et moi iront espionner. Et le vendredi, Peter et Remus. Objections ? "

" None. " 

" Bien, alors bonne nuit. "

Les quatre garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. James se retourna un bon moment dans son lit, repensant à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Pourquoi cette année était si différente des autres ? Il voulait dire, les années précédentes, les seules aventures qu'il avait vécues étaient les disputes avec Lily, les duels avec Rosier et ses amis et les heures de colles par centaines données par les professeurs. Mais là! Il se retrouvait avec un œil que Voldemort lui-même allait vouloir, un prof au courant de tout, des gardes dans les cachots et… la mort de sa meilleure amie. James arrêta de penser et s'endormit.

*^*^*^*^*

Quand James se leva le lendemain matin, presque toute la salle commune de Gryffondor était attroupée autour du panneau d'affichage. Ils parlaient avec excitation.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda-t-il en voyant Peter.

" Une sortie est prévue, mais va lire. C'est vraiment super. "

James se fraya un passage dans la foule et réussit à s'approcher suffisamment près du panneau d'affichage mais pas assez pour réussir à lire la cause de l'attroupement. Il parvint tout de même à voir qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, écrite de la main de Dumbledore lui-même d'après ce qu'il entendait.

" Poussez-vous ! " cria une voix. " Ecartez-vous ! Je suis préfète-en-chef ! "

James soupira en entendant la voix et laissa passer la septième année : Léa Borestiff, la pire préfète que Gryffondor n'ait jamais connue, aussi fausse et traître qu'un Serpentard.

" Taisez-vous un peu ! Je vais vous lire l'annonce ! J'ai dit : taisez-vous ! "

Personne ne se tut complètement, mais disons qu'ils parlèrent moins fort. La préfète en chef commença à lire :

__

" En raison de la mise en place d'un bal costumé le 24 décembre au soir, tous les élèves de Poudlard, quelle que soit leur année, seront autorisés à quitter Poudlard deux journées entières pour leurs achats de costumes. Ces journées seront le 26 novembre et le 17 décembre, à partir d'onze heures. 

" **26 NOVEMBRE** : les élèves auront le choix entre se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée OU utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette pour faire les achats au Chemin de Traverse OU utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette pour faire les achats dans le centre-ville de Londres, côté moldu. 

" POUR CEUX ALLANT A PRE-AU-LARD OU AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE : des Aurors feront de rondes aux deux endroits afin de protéger tous les élèves d'une attaque de Mangemorts. En ce qui concerne les premières et deuxièmes années, ces derniers devront avoir une autorisation des parents afin de sortir de Poudlard le 26 novembre. Sans elle, il leur sera interdit de quitter l'école. Pour TOUT LE MONDE ALLANT AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE, un autorisation des parents sera aussi obligatoire.

" POUR CEUX ALLANT DANS LES RUES MOLDUES : tous les élèves allant plus loin que le Chemin de Traverse devront porter une broche spéciale afin qu'ainsi les professeurs puissent garder leur trace. Quiconque désirant se rendre plus loin que le centre de Londres devra en demander la permission au directeur de sa maison. Si jamais un élève s'éloigne trop de l'endroit où il était censé aller, la broche le ramènera automatiquement à Poudlard. Il est inutile de préciser que pour les rues moldues il est aussi obligatoire de recevoir l'autorisation signée des parents. Une tenue moldue serait préférable, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

" **17 DECEMBRE **: sortie normale à Pré-au-Lard. Seuls les élèves au-dessus de la deuxième année seront autorisés à s'y rendre.

" Des consignes de sécurité seront affichées dans le Hall d'Entrée à l'approche des deux dates. Pour toute question, je suis quelques étages plus bas, mais vous pouvez aussi me voir aux repas ou tard dans la nuit lors de mes balades nocturnes. Les autorisations de sortie seront envoyées aux parents dans quelques jours. Quiconque n'ayant pas retourné l'autorisation se verra obligé de rester à Poudlard. 

" Albus Dumbledore,

" Directeur de Poudlard. "

La préfète acheva sa lecture et retourna à ses occupations. James était sidéré : ils allaient avoir droit à une sortie dans le monde moldu ! Le rêve ! Pendant toute la journée, tous les élèves ne parlèrent plus que des deux dates, l'une beaucoup plus proche que l'autre. Tous étaient excités à l'idée de faire des achats dans le centre-ville de Londres, là où des milliers de moldus fourmillaient. James était tout aussi ravi. Il passa un bon temps à parler du 26 novembre avec Sirius, Peter et Remus : où allaient-ils aller, qu'allaient-ils acheter, et qu'allaient-ils voir dans ce monde. Car les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'intention de rester longtemps au Chemin de Traverse ! Ils voulaient voir le monde moldu, les rues moldues… Ils voulaient voir la partie de Londres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Mais en attendant la sortie du 26 novembre, d'autres sorties se présentèrent : celles dans les cachots.

Mardi qui suivit l'annonce de Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs (plutôt James et Sirius) firent en sorte que le réveil sonne à minuit pile. Alors, à minuit, les quatre garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut. Sirius envoya son oreiller sur le maudit objet qui continua inlassablement à émettre le 'dring dring' entêtant. 

" C'est qui l'idiot qui a mit le réveil à minuit ? " hurla Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée.

" C'est toi, " répondit Remus.

" Non, c'est pas moi. Peter, pourquoi t'as mis le réveil ? "

" C'est toi qui l'a activé crétin. "

" Me traite pas de crétin Maman, c'est Regulus le crétin. "

Les trois Maraudeurs éveillés éclatèrent de rire.

" Il dort encore, " observa Remus. 

Ce dernier empoigna son oreiller et le balança sur Sirius.

" Oh ! Fainéant ! Bouge-toi ! T'as du boulot… "

James était déjà debout, en train de mettre des chaussures. Pour plus de commodités, il n'avait mis son pyjama. Ainsi, il était déjà totalement habillé. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sirius, en caleçon dans son lit. Remus lui lança un autre oreiller. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, il ramena les draps sur lui et entreprit vainement de se rendormir.

" Laissez-moi… " râla-t-il.

" Patmol, lève-toi. On a des cachots à espionner, " s'énerva James.

" Vas-y à ma place Peter… "

" Rêve pas, j'ai envie de pioncer moi. "

N'y tenant plus, James se rendit dans la salle de bain et remplit un verre d'eau. Il se planta devant Sirius, qui malheureusement, ne put voir l'arme, la pire de toute lorsque l'on ne veut pas se lever, encore pire que la trompette dans l'oreille.

" Lève-toi Sirius… " menaça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un ronflement sonore, et réel en plus de ça.

" Puisque tu y tiens. "

James versa une goutte sur le dos de son meilleur ami, puis deux… trois… et enfin tout le verre. Sirius hurla et tomba de son lit puis il s'agita sur le sol, en hurlant " C'est froid, c'est froid ! "

" Ferme-la ! " s'exclama Remus, " tu va réveiller toute la tour ! "

En maugréant des injures contre James, Sirius commença à s'essuyer, puis à s'habiller. Il enfila son bas d'uniforme et une simple chemise blanche. 

" On y va, " prévint James.

" Ouais, si tu veux, " répondit Peter d'un voix endormie.

La seconde d'après, Remus et lui dormaient déjà. Sirius et James enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'ils furent près à sortir de la salle commune. D'une voix à moitié endormie, la Grosse Dame du tableau émit un 'Qui est là ?' avant de se rendormir aussitôt. Sans cesser de se marcher sur les pieds, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se firent plus silencieux, plus prudents aussi. En faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit, ils s'approchèrent de la même porte que la dernière fois, là d'où les voix sortaient le jour de leur première retenue avec Ruthless, et écoutèrent attentivement. Il y avaient encore deux personnes, mais pas les mêmes qu'avant. C'était des hommes. Ils parlaient calmement.

" Et ta femme, elle en pense quoi de ces histoires ? "

" Oh, ça lui passe au dessus de la tête. C'est surtout mon fils, Bill… Depuis qu'il sait ce que je fais une fois par semaine. "

" Tiens, le petit Bill. Et comment il va lui ? Il a quel âge maintenant ? "

" Dix ans. L'année prochaine il rentre à Poudlard. J'ai déjà ma nièce ici… "

" Ah oui… Yvonne. Tu la vois souvent ? "

" Non, depuis que j'ai coupé les ponts ave mon frère, tu vois… "

" Rah la famille. Faut la gérer ! Si tu la gères pas, c'est fichu… "

Sirius et James assistèrent à une discussion de ce genre pendant au moins deux heures. La seule chose qu'ils apprirent étaient que l'un des hommes s'appelait Arthur, sa femme Molly et ses deux fils Bill et Charlie, il avait coupé les ponts avec son frère pour une raison idiote (Laquelle ? Aucune idée…) et que sa nièce était ici, à Poudlard, et qu'elle se prénommait Yvonne. James était persuadé que pour en savoir plus sur ce que gardaient ces hommes, ils devaient en savoir plus sur les hommes eux-mêmes, et pour cela, 'Yvonne' serait d'une grande utilité. Au bout d'un temps interminable, Sirius et James décidèrent de quitter l'endroit, persuadés qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus pour la soirée. Alors, aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils repartirent. A peine arrivés dans la tour de Gryffondor, tous les deux se vautrèrent dans leur lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, et s'endormir aussitôt.

Le mercredi qui suivit, James et Sirius furent plus que fatigués. Ils n'écoutèrent rien en cours, et se firent incendier par les professeurs une bonne quinzaine de fois. Sirius reçut une semaine de retenue par Ruthless pour avoir fait fondre un chaudron. La mixture entre les herbes rouges de Yougoslavie et la bile de chameau créa un acide surpuissant qui faillit réduire à néant toute la salle de cours, ce qui serait arrivé si le professeur n'avait pas fait évaporer le liquide.

Peter pensa que pour découvrir qui était cette Yvonne, il fallait l'appeler. Il créa donc une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée " Nous avons trouvé un agenda appartenant à Yvonne, première année, nièce de Molly et cousine de Bill et Charlie. Pour la retrouver, s'adressera aux Maraudeurs. " et il l'afficha sur le panneau dans le hall d'entrée. Personne ne vint le mercredi, mais le jeudi, la recherchée arriva, et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit elle.

" Vous avez un agenda à moi ? " demanda Erwanez Weasley en se plantant devant les quatre sixièmes années.

" Tu t'appelles pas Yvonne que je sache, " rétorqua Sirius.

" Non, mais ma tante s'appelle Molly, ses deux fils sont Bill et Charlie et Erwanez signifie Yvonne. C'est de l'irlandais. "

" Ah… " dit James. " Il s'appelle comment le mari de Molly ? "

" Arthur, je crois. Pourquoi ? "

" Et il fait quoi dans la vie ? "

" Il travaille au Ministère. "

" Et il fait quoi au Ministère ? "

" Aucun idée. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? "

" Parce que, ça nous intéresse, " répondit Remus. " Bon, ton agenda, c'est Rusard qui l'a. " 

" Vous êtes vraiment sûr que cet agenda est à moi ? " demanda Erwanez.

" Va vérifier, " répondit Sirius.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé ! La seule chose qu'ils avaient apprise était que l'homme qui gardait la salle s'appelait Arthur, et qu'il travaillait au Ministère. Génial…

Remus et Peter eurent les mêmes résultats le vendredi soir, sinon pire. Les deux personnes qu'ils espionnèrent par la porte étaient cette fois-ci un homme et une femme, la femme appelée Lucy, ou quelque chose comme ça. L'homme, lui, possédait un nom incompréhensible. Ils n'apprirent pas grand chose d'intéressant, à part le fait qu'ils étaient environ vingt à alterner les tours de garde chaque semaine. Certains ne le faisaient qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, d'autres toutes les semaines. En tout cas, ils étaient beaucoup. 

Ca commença à devenir intéressant le mardi qui suivit. James et Sirius ne s'attendaient à rien du tout…

Comme la semaines dernière ils mirent le réveil à minuit, prirent la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor pour atteindre la même porte que d'habitude. Provenant de l'intérieur, ils entendirent deux voix, deux voix différentes. Une était une voix féminine. Elle rappela vaguement quelque chose aux deux garçons mais ils ne surent quoi. La deuxième voix, masculine, leur était totalement inconnue.

" J'en ai marre d'être ici, " se plaignit l'homme.

" Arrête de gémir comme ça. "

" Mais ça fait quatre heures qu'on doit rester dans cet endroit puant ! Tout ça pour garder une salle ! "

" C'est pas n'importe quelle salle… "

" Mais c'est quand même une salle. "

" Oh, tu m'énerves à tout le temps ronchonner. T'as de la chance que la salle ne soit pas ouverte. "

La femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

" Ca s'est pas arrangé ton rhume ? " demanda l'homme en devenant plus gentil.

" Non, saleté de maladie. "

" Le Ministère ne veut pas t'arrêter ? "

" Pour un rhume ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils ne vont pas arrête un Auror pour une petite maladie de rien du tout, ils attendront qu'il meure sur place avant de commencer à se poser des questions. Je continue à travailler malgré que je n'ai plus de voix, que je passe mon temps à tousser et que je fasse des crises d'asthme pendant la nuit. "

" Et après c'est moi qui se plaint ? "

" La ferme, " répondit la femme en riant.

" Ton fils, il va bien ? "

Décidément, ces gardes passaient leur temps à parler famille. Sûrement un moyen de faire passer le temps, qui sait ?

" Je pense, oui, faut dire qu'il se plait tellement bien à Poudlard qu'il ne m'envoie jamais rien. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à seize ans on a autre chose à faire que penser à ses vieux parents plus que barbants. Ca lui a fait un grand choc d'apprendre la mort de Judith, mais je pense qu'il s'en ait remit… "

La femme continua à parler, mais James n'écoute plus. Sirius le regardait, sidéré.

Un fils de seize ans, la mort de Judith… cette femme ne pouvait être… c'était impossible ! Que ferait-elle ici ?

" James ? ", demanda Sirius, d'une voix inquiète.

" Oui ? "

James avait du mal à respirer. Si jamais c'était elle… il était mort.

" C'est ta mère… enrhumée. C'es pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas reconnue… "

James murmura une injure, inspira un grand coup, et regarda son meilleur ami.

" Ca ne va pas nous empêcher d'espionner, " dit-il, " au contraire, ce sera plus facile. "

" Si tu le dis, " répondit Sirius, toujours inquiet.

" Putain, elles en font du bordel ces bestioles, " dit l'homme.

" Surveille ton langage, " répliqua Anna.

" Pardon Maman, je voulais dire, Bon sang, ces jolies créatures font beaucoup de bruit, " reprit l'homme d'une voix ironique. " Elles sont dangereuses ? "

" Qui ? "

" Les créatures, tiens. "

" Mon cher Greg (1), savez-vous ce que sont les Bitolfaïre ? " demanda Anna en prenant une voix savante.

" Non, franchement. Avant d'être engagé pour ces fichues heures de gardes, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. "

" Ce sont des petites boules de feu ailées, qui dès qu'elles vous touchent vous mettent en feu, elles sont pires que tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer. Elles carbonisent vos os, font fondre votre chaire, et elles brûlent… "

" C'est bon j'ai comprit, " coupa le dénommé Greg. " Pourquoi Dumbledore garde-t-il ces bestioles démoniaques ici ? "

" D'après ce que j'ai comprit elles serviraient à protéger Poudlard… en cas d'attaques dans l'école elle-même. L'école n'est pas très sûre, mais avec ces Bitolfaïre, elle deviendra l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. "

" Avec des bestioles qui carbonisent tout sur leur passage ? " demanda sarcastiquement l'homme.

" Pourquoi crois-tu que Tessarh vient tous les mercredis ? Elle les apprivoise. "

" Sans se faire bouffer ? "

" Tessarh n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Je crois même qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Lucy m'a dit qu'elle venait avec une cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage. Elle a cependant une voix très jeune, mais aussi très sage. "

" Encore un hybride ? " demanda Greg d'un ton dur.

" Toi et tes préjugés… Ca n'est pas parce que ton jeune cousin a faillit te mordre un jour qu'il est méchant, et qu tous les autres hybrides le sont aussi. "

" C'est ça… Si je n'avais pas eut d'arme sur moi je serais moi-même devenue un loup-garou. "

" Ce n'était pas sa faute. Remus est quelqu'un de très calme, mais en tant que loup-garou il devient fou, c'est normal. "

Ce Greg était le cousin à Remus ? ! Et Remus avait faillit le mordre ? James et Sirius savaient déjà qu'un jour, Remus avait faillit tuer un homme peu après s première transformation lorsqu'il était enfant, mais ils n'avaient pas su que c'était son grand cousin ! Combien de nouvelles allaient-ils encore apprendre aujourd'hui ?

" Désolé, je te laisse trente secondes, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, " dit l'homme.

" Où tu vas ? "

" Je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire à ma place. "

Sirius et James commencèrent à paniquer. Greg allait sortir ! Il allait les voir ! Il était trop tard pour fuir, ils seraient entendus. Alors, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils se décalèrent un peu de façon à ne pas se faire cogner par la porte qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir et à ne pas rentrer dans l'homme, ou être dans son chemin. La seconde après où James et Sirius se trouvèrent enfin à l'abri, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'homme en sortit. James eut juste le temps de voir sa mère, assise sur une chaise dans une grand salle noire et mal nettoyée, pleine de toile d'araignées, occupée à tricoter ce qui semblait être un écharpe. Elle était juste à côté d'une grande porte de bois, fermée grâce à cinq verrous et encadrée de deux bougies éclairant faiblement la pièce. La porte se referma et l'homme passa. Il était grand, maigre et ses cheveux étaient gris, malgré qu'il fut encore assez jeune. 

" Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, " murmura Sirius.

James hocha la tête et rapidement et silencieusement, ils repartirent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, au dernier étage. Arrivés, ils réveillèrent Peter et Remus. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention d'attendre demain pour leur raconter leurs découvertes de la soirée. Après avoir laissé leurs amis ronchonner un peu, ils leurs racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris : les Bitolfaïre, Tessarh les apprivoisant pour qu'ils puissent protéger Poudlard, Tessarh encore qui n'étant pas humaine et cachant son identité, Anna et Greg s'occupant de garder la salle où les bêtes étaient cachées, etc.… Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Remus lorsqu'il apprit que le cousin qu'il avait faillit métamorphoser en loup-garou se trouvait ici, à Poudlard, mais cela ne sembla pas le traumatiser plus que ça, il dit même qu'il aurait préféré le mordre, pour lui montrer quel effet cela faisait-il quand on était considéré comme un hybride répugnant. Heureusement que pas grand monde ne connaissait la véritable nature de Remus.

" Et cette Tessarh, de quelle nature est-elle à votre avis ? " demanda Peter.

" Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas hybride. Aucun loup-garou, demi-géant ou demi-limace ne pourrait faire ça, " répondit Remus. " A mon avis, elle appartient à une race bien spécifique, des races assez rares comme les… "

" Ours à lunettes ? " demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

" Crétin. Cette Tessarh doit appartenir à une race très noble pour réussir à ne pas se faire brûler par les Bitolfaïre. J'ai lu sur ces bêtes, elles sont vraiment horribles. C'est eux qui ont causé le Grand Feu de Londres en 1666, et ils ont couvert l'affaire en disant que ça venait d'un objet moldu quelconque. Jamais un objet moldu n'aurait pu causer un tel feu. "

" Peter et toi vous ferez des recherches, " dit Sirius. " Et James et moi… "

" Vous ne ferez rien, comme d'habitude, " répondit Peter.

" Exactement. "

" Bonne nuit ! " dit James pour occuper court à la conversation. 

Si elle continuait, il allait devoir faire les recherches à la place des autres.

= Fin du chapitre neuf =

(1)Non non, je ne suis pas du tout fan de Greg le Millionnaire, au cas où ça viendrait à l'idée de quelqu'un.

Réponses-aux-reviews :

Ambre : Wow ! Tu sais pas combien de temps j'ai mit à lire ta review ? ? ! ! Au collège tu m'avais dit qu'elle était longue, mais je m'attendais pas à ça ! ! Tu vas pouvoir faire des concours avec Morri ! lol ! Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire sur la review… C'est… c'est trop gentil, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite, et je pèse mes mots. Je te JURE qu'à un moment j'ai eut les yeux qui m'ont picoté (oh le sal mot…je déteste ce mot) tellement j'en étais… heureuse. Je sais pas quoi rajouter pour dire ce que je ressens, ça ne s'écrit pas, ça se garde au fond du cœur, c'est tout. Je trouve que pour écrire une fic il faut quand même y mettre de sa propre personnalité pour que ce soit crédible, il faut tirer les chapitres de la vraie vie (quand tu décris un gars qui fait voler une chaise, c'est un peu dur de le tirer de la réalité mais bon…) pour qu'ils soient mieux. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire même si c'est pas tout le temps réussit. Moi je ne suis pas lunatique, mais je suis très têtue, bornée, susceptible et trop fière pour avouer mes torts, donc des fois ça donne… Il y a quelques temps, une cousine est morte. Je ne l'ai apprit que le soir, et pendant toute la journée, sans que je sache qu'elle était décédée, j'ai rigolé, j'ai fait la conne et je ne me suis souciée de rien. Et en rentrant chez moi, j'ai apprit la nouvelle et je m'en suis gavé voulu parce que j'étais persuadé que je n'aurais pas dû passer une journée comme ça, sans savoir qu'elle était morte. Le lendemain, au collège, j'ai eut besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, même si la mort n'a jamais d'auteur. Alors j'ai fait la gueule toue la journée, je ne parlais presque pas à Floriane, parce que je pensais que comme elle avait passé la veille avec moi c'était en partie sa faute si j'avais fait la conne toute la journée. J'en voulais à tout le monde parce qu'ils riaient de tout et de rien, sans SAVOIR que MA cousine était morte. Je me rend compte maintenant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu savoir, et que même s'ils avaient su, ils n'en auraient rien eut à foutre. Mais la mort de ma cousine m'avait rendue si égoïste que je pensais que tout le monde serait triste, que personne n'avait le droit de rire sans pleurer sa mort avant, mais en même temps je me disais que personne ne pouvait être aussi triste que moi, que j'étais seule au monde avec ma peine. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'étais trop trop conne, mais la tristesse ça peut rendre totalement différent parfois… Et puis j'étais si égoïste que j'avais oublié le fait que Anne (ma cousine) était largement mieux là-haut, avec ceux qu'elle aime, que sur terre vivant avec un appareil respiratoire quinze heures sur vingt-quatre. En relisant ça je trouve que la réaction de James est la même que la mienne :il en veut au monde entier, il ne pense qu'à lui et il oublie le fait que Judith est mieux au ciel avec sa mère et sans sa souffrance que sur le sol avec la hantise que la tristesse de son père soit sa faute. Je sais que si ma cousine n'avait pas été morte, ce chapitre n'aurait pas été le même. Ne pense pas que je suis en train de remercier ma cousine ! ! C'est pas ça, mais c'était juste pour te prouver que ce que j'écris, même si souvent c'est pas terrible, je le tire de MA vie, ou de celle de mes amies.

Pour tes fics là, j'irai sûrement lire, mais en ce moment je suis occupée avec Parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux, donc faudra attendre. Je vais le télécharger, ouais, le machin sur MSN. Ce sera cool ! Alors t'as vu Germinal ? Moi j'ai lu le livre, et le film, la prof elle nous a passé que quelques passages, dont celui où les femmes elles coupent les couilles du vendeur. On était morts de rire et à la fois dégoûtés. C'était l'année dernière. C'est vrai que Chriss il est trop marrant, je traîne avec lui tout les midis et on se tape de ces fous rires ! ! Pour mon James je te dirai plous tard, j'ai la flemme. En fait je trouve qu'il lui ressemble, parce qu'il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux noisettes, ses cheveux il les met en bataille avec du gel, bon, il a pas de lunettes et il est très grand, mais je trouve qu'il lui ressemble. Indice : on l'appelle Suchy. C'est bon t'as trouvé. Bon, je vais te laisser parce que ça commence à faire longuet, donc encore merci de tout mon cœur et bisous ma grande Ambrounette !

PS : Pour la ponctuation de ton sujet, à la bordelaise ce serait plutôt ça : " Putain, hier j'ai Michel. Enculé… (!)( c'est parce que le enculé il est dit lentement mais assez fort) Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé, con. " Voilà, et là je sais que j'ai raison parce que mon papi et un ami à lui parle comme ça tout le temps et on est pliés en quatre moi et mes cousins quand on les entend. 

Kamy : toi aussi t'aimes dire des bêtises ? ? Moi j'aime bien les dire, mais à l'oral, pas à l'écrit. Merci pour le message ! Bizzzzz 

Si tu chantes une chanson de Claude François c'est comme si tu chantais du KORN mais en pas pareil…

Morri : Coucou ! ! ca va ? Pour le chant, je peux pas dire que j'ai une voix superbe, mais je me débrouille assez bien. Pour tout t'avouer, je chante, j'écris les textes avec ma meilleure amie Floriane et il m'arrive d'en écrire pour une amie qui chante aussi dans ma classe. En tout cas merci du compliment, je sais pas ce que vous avez tous à me faire mais à force je vais avoir la tête qui va gonfler ! ! lol ! C'est quelle fic que vous allez traduire avec Titou-Moony ? Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai souvent peur d'envoyer mes fics en retard, ou d'avoir une panne d'inspiration. Pour celle que j'écrivais avant, ça m'est arrivé. J'ai essayé de continuer, mais j'ai arrêté. Mais pour celle-là ça va, j'ai un cahier entier avec des notes, des dessins pour me souvenir de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et comme ça l'inspiration ne me quitte pas. J'ai un peu de mal avec mon chapitre 11 là, mais c'est simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen d'écrire correctement. Je sais ce que je dois écrire, mais je sais pas comment. T'as vu comment il a été méchant le Jamesie ? ? Quand j'ai relu je me suis dit, " Ma lolotte (c'est un surnom qu'on me donne et qu'il m'arrive d'employer quand je me parle toute seule, pour montrer à quel point je suis débile), si un jour tu parles comme ça à l'homme de ta vie, promets-moi que tu te jetteras vite du haut de ta fenêtre (qui est quand même au premier étage de chez moi, juste au-dessus d'un plant) et que tu mourras rapidement. " Faut voir le niveau de crétinerie chez moi… Je me fais peur moi-même parfois. Pour Lily, je me souviens même pas comment elle pardonne… Attend je regarde (quelle idiote…)… Bon, je crois que c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'elle apparaît vraiment. On verra plus tard alors. Allez, merci encore pour ce message ! Kissouïe !


	10. Qu veut jouer au bûcheron ?

Titre : Le Quatrième Œil

Auteur : Miss Lily_33

Spoiler : renseignements tirés des tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et bien sûr et surtout : 5.

Rating : comme d'habitude.

Disclaimer : L'univers est à JK Rowling, mais l'idée de la fic m'appartient. Thank you !

Résumé-général : Décidément, la sixième année n'est pas de tout repos. Entre un professeur qui sait tout, un œil qui voit tout, des Mangemorts un peu trop excités et des hommes inconnus dans les cachots, James ne sais plus où donner de l'œil. Ce n'est pas terminé…

Résumé-de-chapitre : 

Personnages-à-moi-rien-qu'à-moi-et-d'autres-à-elle-rien-qu'à-elle-qui-font-une-apparation-dans-les-chapitres-précédents :

Elèves :

James Potter : C'est le héros de l'histoire. Adolescent de 16 ans passé au sourire charmeur mais plus qu'arrogant. Il est amoureux de Lily Evans et il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Sirius Black : C'est le meilleur ami de James. Il est beau, grand, musclé… *yeux en forme de cœur* Arrogant, insouciant, mais si CHOU ! Il est batteur chez les Gryffondor.

Regulus Black : frère de Sirius. Il a trois ans de moins que lui. Désire être Mangemort plus tard, c'est pour ça et plein d'autres choses qu'il est haït par la plupart des Gryffondor… non, par tous les Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrow : l'un des meilleurs amis de James, c'est un petit gros complètement stupide et tête en l'air. Il est lâche, peureux, ch***… JE LE DETESTE ! !

Remus Lupin : un des trois meilleurs amis de James. C'est un loup-garou. C'est le 'sage' de la bande.

Judith Potter : c'est la cousine de James, côté paternel. Elle est toujours très joyeuse et aime bien voir les bêtises de James et sa bande (prochainement appelée les Maraudeurs). Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance. Ses meilleures amies sont Andie et Ania. Elle parle le Français depuis ses 11 ans, mais malheureusement, elle est morte (voir chap n°7).

Andromeda Black, dite Andie : Cousine de Sirius, côté maternel. Elle s'énerve TRES vite et a beaucoup de culot. Elle est très fière. C'est une Métamorphomagus (elle peut changer son apparence). 

Insania Grin, dite Ania : Amie de Judith en Andie. Elle a des origines indoues. Elle est assez timide mais quand elle ouvre la bouche c'est habituellement pour dire des conneries, sauf quand tout va mal. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer.

Lily Evans : James est fou d'elle, mais elle le déteste. Pauvre James… Elle est préfète à Gryffondor en sixième année. Née de parents moldus.

Beryl Bernard : Une des meilleures amies d'Evans. Née de parents moldus.

Skia Shen : amie d'Evans. Pas très gaie comme fille en fait…

Beauty Menken : amie d'Evans. Elle s'entend très bien avec Remus. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle est au courant de pas mal de choses. Judith dit qu'elle peut voir des choses que d'autres ne peuvent.

Sarah Twina : Elle est à Serdaigle. Sirius est fou d'elle.

Sacha Carter et Kim Mepal : meilleures amies de Twina.

Wanadi Holdstock : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très Peace and love…

Jeanne Gala : jeune française, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle fout ici !

Evan Rosier : un peu comme le chef de la bande à Rogue.

Rogue, dit Servilus/ Servilo : meilleur ami de James… *Niark niark*

Stacie Cantrell : nouvelle poursuiveur chez les Gryffondors. Très féministe.

Kevin et Marylin Smith : deux jumeaux de septième années (Gryffondor) qui se détestent. L'un est poursuiveur, l'autre est batteuse.

Eleanor Bloom : poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor.

Nina Itch : petite copine à Wanadi. Réputé pour être 'coureuse de caleçons'.

Avery : bande à Rogue, un peu débile sur les bords. 'S'il y a un problème, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir, les poings le font à la place !'

Wilkes : bande à Rogue aussi.

Rodolphus Lestrange : bande à Rogue, petit ami de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Black : cousine de Sirius, sœur de Narcissa et Andie. Elle est très narquoise.

Narcissa Black : Elle a 17 ans, sœur de Bellatrix, Andie, et cousine de Sirius et Regulus.

Erwanez Weasley : amie de Jeanne Gala. Son nom est irlandais et signifie Yvonne.

Parents : 

Anna Potter : mère de James. Elle est Auror depuis ses 22 ans. Elle est très gentille mais sévère parfois, très bavarde quand elle le veut. Elle garde de temps en temps la salle aux Bitolfaïres à Poudlard.

Dolosus Potter : père de James. C'est un homme de 44 ans, un peu tête en l'air, très complice avec son fils et aussi blagueur que lui. Il travaille au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et s'arrange toujours pour que les 'petites bêtises' de James ne soient pas remarquées.

Feritas et Probus Black : parents de Sirius. Gens très antipathiques qui sont OK avec les idées du cher Voldy. 

Jack et Licinia Lupin : parents de Remus. Gens toujours l'air sombre et triste. Tiennent une boutique de Potions au Chemin de Traverse.

Edward Potter : frère de Dolosus Potter et père de Judith. C'est un moldu passionné d'histoire et TRES soucieux pour sa fille qu'il élève seul.

Professeurs et autres :

Mr Zéphir Kolposweiss : prof de DCFM. Un peu bizarre sur les bords. Il est comme uns sorte de voyant… [vous en saurez plus plus tard]

Mrs Ruthless : prof de potions. Même un troll est plus sympa ! Elle a une très forte antipathie pour les enfants e moldus.

Mr Brûlopot : prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Très très stricte.

Mrs Mcgonagall : prof de métamorphose. Stricte mais assez complice avec James et sa bande.

Mr Binns : Prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Plus ennuyant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Albus Dumbledore (je l'avais oublié !) : directeur un peu timbré de Poudlard.

Lucius Malefoy : Mangemort de 19 ans, et petit ami de Narcissa Black.

Arthur Weasley : oncle d'Erwanez Weasley. Il travaille au Ministère et s'occupe de temps en temps de garder la salle aux Bitolfaïres. 

Lucy : garde la salle aux Bitolfaïres.

Greg : garde la salle aux Bitolfaïres. Cousin de Remus, il a un jour faillit se faire mordre.

Tessarh : inconnue. Elle n'est sûrement pas humaine et c'est elle qui apprivoise les Bitolfaïres tous les mercredis.

Juste-un-dernier-mot-et-après-je-vous-laisse-tranquille :Bon, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais dans le chapitre 7, après la mort de Judith, j'ai introduit la chanson Hello d'Evanescence. A un moment il est dit " Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to " (en français " Bonjour, je suis ta conscience te donnant quelqu'un à qui parler "). Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai introduit cette chanson. 1- c'est parce que je l'aime bien et parce qu'elle correspondait bien avec le thème du moment, et 2- c'est pour ce petit passage que je viens de vous citer. Donc chaque fois que vous verrez des paroles n'étant PAS entre guillemets et écrites en italiques, ce sera cette conscience, apparut après la mort de Judith, qui parlera. Elle est souvent suivie de points de suspension… (lol) Comprendeis ? Pas plus sur ce sujet pour le moment, mais ça viendra… Un dernier truc… Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, ceux qui mettent des reviews, ceux qui ne s'endorment pas devant l'écran… MERCI ! !

Chapitre 10 : Qui veut jouer au bûcheron ?

Le mercredi 22 Novembre, lorsqu'il se réveilla, James du bien avouer que la sortie dans le monde moldu était imminente. Plus que quatre jours ! Il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière et aucune nouvelle de l'autorisation de sa mère. 

Pour l'autorisation, le problème fut réglé dans la matinée. James la reçut lors du petit-déjeuner. Anna avait écrit que James avait l'autorisation de quitter le monde sorcier à condition qu'il y ait des mesures de sécurité un peu partout. James alla rendre l'autorisation à Mrs McGonagall qui assura que des mesures de sécurité étaient belles et bien prises pour tous les élèves sans exception. Les quatre Maraudeurs en profitèrent pour lui demander jusqu'où ils auraient droit de se rendre.

" Vous aurez le droit de vous balader dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour du Chaudron Baveur, " avait-elle répondu.

" Cent kilomètres ? " s'étonna Remus.

" Vos broches nous permettent de savoir où vous allez exactement, si vous dépassez cette limite, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, la broche vous ramènera automatiquement à Poudlard, et vous y resterez. Comprit ? "

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête et marchèrent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils parlèrent du bal pendant le trajet.

" Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, " dit Remus, " mais nous n'avons toujours pas invité de fille pour le bal. "

" T'as pas invité Beauty ? " demanda Sirius, railleur.

" Non, toujours pas, " avoua le loup-garou.

" Faudrait que nous nous y mettions, " annonça James.

" T'as raison… " dit Sirius. " Ce soir, à vingt-et-une heure, nous avons tous une cavalière pour le bal. Si nous nous attardons trop longtemps, nous allons nous retrouver avec des… "

" Cruellas ? Carabosses ? " proposa Peter et riant.

" Exactement, " répondit Sirius en soupirant.

" Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? " demanda Remus.

" Pour quoi ? "

" Pour ne pas te retrouver avec des carabosses, tiens. " 

" Suffit d'inviter celle qui me plait… "

" Traduire Twina… " marmonna Peter.

" Et si elle est déjà prise ? " continua Remus.

" Elle ne le sera pas. "

Remus afficha un visage septique mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

" Donc ce soir, nous avons tous une cavalière pour le bal, ça marche ? " demanda Sirius.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

" James c'est ton jour de chance, " murmura Peter en désignant de la tête sa gauche.

James regarda dans la direction montrée et vit Lily et ses trois amies en grande conversation.

" On vous laisse… " dit Remus avec un sourire railleur.

James se retrouva donc laissé en plan, à dix mètres d'un groupe de filles de seize ans riant aux éclats pour des raisons dont il ne voulait même pas connaître, avec pour seule compagnie une boule d'anxiété placée au fond de sa gorge… _Une boule d'anxiété ? !_ James Potter n'a jamais eut de boule d'anxiété, et il n'en aurait jamais.

__

Y a un début à tout… dit une voix au fond de sa tête.

Il respira un bon coup et s'apprêta à approcher Lily.

" Hem… Lily ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui ? "

" Je pourrais te parler… euh, seuls à seuls ? "

Lily hocha faiblement la tête tandis que Beauty, Béryl et Skia s'éloignaient en souriant bêtement… à part Skia.

" Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller… " commença crétinement James. " … au bal avec moi. "

" Et pourquoi je devrais ? " 

Paf ! Et une baffe en plein milieu de la figure !

__

Répète après moi : Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…

" Euh… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… " commença James d'une voix mal assurée.

__

Et je sais que ce serait entièrement de ma faute…

" _Ma faute ?_ " songea James, " _mais c'est pas de ma faute !_ "

__

Et je sais que ce serait entièrement de ma faute… répéta la voix.

" Et je sais que ce serait entièrement de ma faute, " lâcha-t-il.

Les bras croisés, Lily le regardait sans mot dire, en battant du pied sur le sol.

__

J'accepte que tu me mettes le plus grand râteau de ma vie…

" _Là, tu peux courir, je ne dirais pas ça._ "

__

Et tu comptes lui dire quoi d'autres ?

Silence.

__

J'accepte que tu me mettes le plus grand râteau de ma vie…

" J'accepte que tu me mettes le plus grand râteau de ma vie… " répéta James.

__

Et aussi que…

" _C'est bon, là, je vais me débrouiller je crois !_ "

" En fait ce que je veux te dire c'est que j'avoue que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile la dernière fois après le décès de Judith, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir à souffrir de ça. Je n'ai pas regardé plus loin que le bout de mon nez et je tiens à m'en excuser, pour… pour toi. "

Lily afficha un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une lueur dans les yeux que James détesta aussitôt qu'elle apparut. Cette lueur était du genre à illustrer les phrases comme " Je te l'avais dit " ou " J'avais raison et pas toi ".

"Et pour me faire pardonner je veux bien te supporter toute une soirée… Mais étant donné que je suis pris tous les soirs… Ah ! Il reste Noël ! Pourquoi pas au bal alors ? ? Sauf si t'es déjà prise… A… Alors ? " demanda-t-il.

" Alors quoi ? "

__

Elle est débile ou elle le fait exprès ?

" Ben pour le bal ! "

" C'est non. "

Lily tenta de s'en aller mais James lui barra le passage.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Parce que je suis déjà prise. "

" HEIN ? "

" Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? "

Lily affichait un sourire ironique, presque joyeux.

" Oh tiens ! " dirent doucement quelques filles que James entendit. " Quelle chance, il doit lui demander d'aller au bal. Il paraît qu'elle a refusé toutes les demandes, et Dieu sait s'il y en a eut… "

Le sourire joyeux se changea en une mine furieuse qui fit fuir les deux mouchardes.

" Alors tu n'es pas prise ! "

" Non, c'est vrai. "

" Combien tu as eut de demandes ? "

" Neuf. "

James faillit s'étouffer. Si jamais il trouvait qui était ces gars qui lui avaient demandé ! Ca allait mal se passer.

" Qui ? "

" Ca te regarde pas, " répondit Lily.

" Pourquoi t'as dit non ? "

" Parce qu'ils ne me plaisaient pas, et ils étaient beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux, comme si j'allais me laisser prendre dès la première demande… " dit-elle avec une tête méprisante.

" Et moi je te plais ? "

Lily ne répondit pas et tenta encore une fois de s'en aller, mais encore une fois James lui barra le passage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, hein ? " dit-il, maintenant énervé. " Je t'ai fait des excuses, ça ne te suffit pas ? "

" De ta bouche elles ne veulent rien dire, " cracha Lily.

" C'est donc ça que tu penses de moi ? Que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? "

" Non mais… "

" Alors c'est quoi ? "

" Je sais ce que tu es prêt à faire pour avoir ce que tu veux, surtout quand c'est une fille… "

" Et qu'est-ce que je suis prêt à faire ? "

" Exactement, aucune idée, mais je vois à peu près toutes tes stratégies, typiquement machos. "

James rit.

" Tu vois ! " s'exclama Lily. " Tu te fiches de ce que je dis. "

" Non, mais si tu crois que je suis macho, je vais te prouver le contraire. "

James sortit sa baguette et murmura _Orchideus_. Un bouquet de fleurs couleur feu apparurent. James le donna à Lily.

" Ma chère Evans, aurais-je l'honneur de passer la soirée de Noël en votre compagnie ? "

Lily, rouge de honte, éclata de rire en prenant le bouquet.

" Je pense pouvoir te donner une chance, " répondit-elle tandis que James sentait son cœur s'emballer, " mais c'est la dernière. "

" Alors c'est bon ? "

" Si tu n'es pas à 21 heures pile devant l'escalier du Hall d'Entrée, je changerai d'avis. "

" T'inquiète pas, " répondit James avec un sourire charmeur.

" Bon, alors à plus tard. "

Lily sourit et s'en alla, sans que James ne la retienne cette fois-ci. Il rangea sa baguette, et si heureux qu'il avait l'impression de flotter, il remonta en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne raconta pas en détail sa discussion avec Lily lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses amis, il se limita à un simple " Elle a dit oui, " avant de se plonger dans son devoir. 

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Remus alla en premier faire sa demande à Beauty, qui accepta sans difficultés, elle parut d'ailleurs rassurée, comme si elle avait eut peur que Remus ne vienne pas. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps non plus à obtenir un oui de la part de Sarah Twina. Lorsqu'il revint vers James, ce fut aussi fier qu'un bœuf, le regard pétillants de joie (mélangée à la malice et à l'arrogance d'habitude qui brillaient au fond des ses yeux noirs). Peter eut un peu plus de mal, mais il trouva tout de même une cavalière (qu'il prit d'ailleurs au hasard après trois " refus "). Elle se nommait Heaher Drip, en sixième année à Poufsouffle. C'était une fille très timide, restant habituellement avec Lorena Dorell, une de ses seules amis. Elle n'était pas spécialement moche, mais il y avait largement mieux. Elle était quand même assez gentille, lorsqu'elle osait adresser la parole aux gens.

Vers dix-sept heures, James et Sirius se rendirent vers le stade de Quidditch pour leur deuxième séance d'entraînement de la semaine (au nombre de trois depuis quelques temps). Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent les Serpentard à leur place. Wanadi était assis dans l'herbe et parlait avec Kevin. Les trois filles, Eleanor, Marylin et Stacie, étaient quelques mètres plus loin et semblaient broyer du noir. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? " demanda Sirius à voix forte lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de Wanadi.

" Ils ont une permission pour s'entraîner… " répondit sombrement le capitaine.

" On vous attendait, " dit Kevin.

En voyant que James et Sirius était désormais présent, les filles se rapprochèrent pour ne former qu'un seul groupe avec les garçons.

" Ces imbéciles ont décidé de nous pourrir la vie, " rouspéta Marylin.

" Au moins tu sauras ce que ça d'avoir la vie pourrie par quelqu'un, " maugréa son jumeau.

" C'est ça, plaint-toi… De toute… "

" Oh ! " intervint Wanadi. " Vous commencez pas, guy… Ok ? "

Aucun des deux ne répondit. 

" Bon, les _Serpentarés_ ont décidé de s'entraîner, et ils ont le droit ! " annonça Wanadi. " Cette folle de Ruthless leur a fait une autorisation. "

Sirius murmura un juron ignoble envers le professeur, mais James ne s'en trouva pas du tout offensé. _Toute vérité est bonne à dire…_

" T'as bien raison, " dit Wanadi en regardant Sirius, " mais faut pas trop le dire, avec ces Supertrolls à côté… "

" C'est qui les Supertrolls ? " demanda une voix.

James n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Rosier et Avery, les deux Serpentard tant haïs. 

" Alors, on vient nous regarder ? " continua Rosier.

" La ferme, " cracha Stacie.

Rosier renifla d'un air méprisant en la regardant. Puis il se retourna vers James.

" Je te propose une chose. Ces têtes de faux courageux avec mes gars dans un match, et le premier d'entre nous deux qui attrape le Vif d'Or et qui fait gagner son équipe gagne le droit de s'entraîner le mercredi soir sans que l'autre équipe ne vienne l'embêter. Nous avons le droit de se balancer les cognard réciproquement, interdiction de toucher le balais des autres mais nous pouvons par contre faire autant de figures, de queues de poisson etc. qu'on le veut. T'en penses quoi Potter ? "

" Ca me semble honnête… " répondit James en regardant les autres.

" Ah, j'oubliai, " coupa Rosier en affichant un sourire qu'il valait mieux voir trop de fois dans sa vie tellement il annonçait quelque chose de mauvais.

" L'attrapeur ayant attrapé le Vif a le droit de casser la baguette de l'autre. "

Rosier tenta de déceler la moindre trace d'hésitation dans le regard de James, mais ce dernier était trop fier pour le montrer, et malgré les " Non ! Non ! " aiguës des filles et les protestations de Wanadi, James accepta.

" Bravo… " lui murmura Sirius en souriant.

James et Rosier se serrèrent la main. Chez les moldus, il est très facile de rompre ces genres d'accords, mais pas chez les sorciers. Par exemple, une femme ayant refusé de s'avouer vaincue se retrouva un jour avec une queue de renard que personne ne réussit jamais à enlever. Elle passa sa vie enfermée chez elle, trop honteuse pour sortir. 

TRES en colère (à part Sirius et James), les Gryffondor se positionnèrent, comme le firent les Serpentard. Wilkes, ne jouant pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch, servit d'arbitre. Wanadi et Rosier se serrèrent la main (ou plutôt ils jouèrent à celui qui écraserait les phalanges de l'autre en un minuscule laps de temps sans avoir ses propres doigts bousillés) et tout le monde s'envola. Wilkes libéra les deux cognards, le Vif d'Or. Il les regarda s'éloigner, puis dans un coup de sifflet il lança le souaffle en l'air et siffla le début du match. James, placé plus haut que les autres, vit alors les Poursuiveurs s'agiter. Balle rouge par là, balle rouge par ci et quelques buts de temps en temps. Avery, un Poursuiveurs, se prit un cognard en peine poitrine lancé par Marylin, qui hurla de rire avant de faillir tomber de son balai.

Dix minutes passèrent, le score en était à 90 à 60 pour Serpentard, mais James ne désespéra pas. Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient les meilleurs de l'école, et si le match avait été à la loyale, ils seraient en train de gagner 'sans balai les doigts dans le nez'. 

" Alors ? " hurla Rosier. " Tu rumines ta défaite ? "

" Attend ! On n'a toujours pas vu le Vif d'Or ! Si j'étais toi je regarderais une dernière fois ta baguette. Bientôt t'en auras deux, mais en plus petites ! "

" Rigole ! Tu vas voir ! De toute façon je comptais bien devenir bûcheron, autant m'entraîner maintenant ! "

Rosier repartit dans son coin en riant de sa 'blague' archi débile (1) pour tourner en rond à la recherche de la " balle " tellement voulue, celle qui choisirait les destin des baguettes de Rosier et James. Stacie marqua un remarquable but qui remonta le score à 90 à 70 en faveur de Serpentard. 

" C'est pas juste ! " hurla Avery (tellement fort que James l'entendit très bien), le gardien.

Puis James vit Travers, un batteur de quatrième année, se rapprocher d'Avery, et repartir la seconde d'après. James reporta son attention aux alentours. Toujours pas de Vif d'Or en vu.

" Eh ! Potter ! Y a ta sang-de-bourbe préférée qui vient voir ta défaite ! " dit Rosier en se rapprochant mais pas trop près pour éviter de se prendre un poing en pleine de face. 

James n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête vers les tribunes où Lily venaient sûrement d'arriver, car il regarda aussitôt vers le bas, là où un cri déchirant venait de retentir. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite la cause du hurlement, mais quand il vit Wanadi filer en fusée vers Stacie tombant de son balai, il ne put retenir lui aussi un cri. Par chance, Wanadi réussit à amortir la chute de la pauvre fille. James ne se soucia plus de sa baguette qui allait sûrement être cassée, il fonça vers le sol et atterrit assez brutalement.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il en voyant le visage ensanglanté de Stacie.

Les Serpentard n'avaient même pas prie la peine d'atterrir eux aussi, au contraire ils continuaient à jouer, marquaient des buts en riant bien que plus aucun Gryffondor ne soit dans les airs.

" Travers ! " hurla Kevin en regardant vers le ciel.

Travers ne s'approcha pas trop près.

" C'est quoi ton problème ? " s'époumona le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

" Aucun, " répondit Travers.

Kevin commença à gueuler des insultes de toutes sortes, et pour la première fois sa sœur se joignit à lui. 

" Elle s'est prit un cognard, c'est ça ? " demanda James à Wanadi en essayant de couvrir les cris des jumeaux.

" Ouais… " répondit le capitaine.

" Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! " s'exclama Eleanor.

" Mais non, j'ai rien, " dit Stacie.

" Rien ? Tu plaisantes, regardes-toi ! "

" Mais non, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais c'est tout. Aux alentours de la tête, ça saigne très abondamment pour la moindre égratignure. "

" Quand même, Eleanor va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, " ordonna Wanadi.

Eleanor acquiesça et accompagna la blessée en direction du château.

" Je vais leur régler leur… " commença Wanadi, avant de se taire, les yeux écarquillés.

" Quoi ? " demanda James, en se retournant.

Là, il le vit, petit, brillant, à des dizaines de mètres de Rosier. Le Vif d'Or voleter au moins deux mètres au-dessus de Travers, toujours perché sur son balai, trop lâche pour descendre. Aussitôt, James empoigna son balai e monta dessus. Tel une flèche il se rua sur Travers, juste pour lui faire peur. Il entendit le Serpentard hurler de peur, Kevin et Marylin dire " Ouais ! Règle-lui son compte ! ". Au dernier moment il remonta en piquet afin d'éviter de rentrer en collision avec Travers et il attrapa de la main droite le Vif d'Or, qui lui chatouilla la paume de la main. Il s'arrêta dans les airs heureux d'avoir ainsi sauvé sa baguette.

" Rosette ! " cria-t-il à l'adresse de son rival. 

Quand Rosier se retourna, il agita le Vif d'Or afin de bien le narguer. Après avoir viré au rouge vif, le capitaine des Serpentard se retourna vers Wilkes qui siffla la fin du match. Toute l'équipe adverse atterrit à son tour.

" Ca fait donc 580 à 320 pour nous, " dit Rosier et arrivant devant James. " Vous avez perdu, tu sais donc ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Oui, très bien. Donne-moi ta baguette, " dit James en tendant la main gauche (l'autre tenant toujours le Vif d'Or).

Rosier regarda les autres et tous se mirent à rire.

" Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Au cas où ta grosse tête n'aurait pas compris, je te signale que 320 c'est moins que 580, donc NOUS avons gagné. "

" Et moi je te signale, au cas où ton petit pois qui te sert de cerveau n'aurait pas comprit, que cette chose dans ma main, c'est un Vif d'Or, et la chose qui le tient, c'est MA main, et non la tienne. Ainsi, c'est moi qui ait gagné le pari. "

Rosier tenta de retenir sa fureur.

" Pauvre Potter, j'ai dit que l'EQUIPE qui gagnait avait le droit de casser la baguette de l'Attrapeur de l'autre équipe, et à moins que je ne sois pas au courant, tu n'es pas l'équipe entière. "

" Eh, mais c'est pas ce que t'avais dit… " murmura Avery à l'oreille de Rosier.

__

Toujours aussi crétin celui-là…

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? " demanda Lily en rejoignant le groupe. 

" Rien qui ne te regarde, " répondit Rosier froidement.

" Au contraire, je suis préfète et j'ai le droit de… "

" Laisse les vrais sorciers jouer entre eux, hein ? Ici c'est pas pour les Sang-de-Bourbe…" demanda Rosier d'un ton doucereux.

James n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir que Lily l'avait déjà fait. Elle fit quelque chose à quoi personne ne s'était vraiment attendu… elle cracha au visage de Rosier.

" Les sang-de-bourbe ont d'autres moyens que la baguette pour montrer leur mépris envers d'autre personnes, " dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. " Maintenant tire-toi avant que j'aille chercher McGonagall… Et laisse les sorciers propres jouer entre eux, hein ? Ici c'est pas pour ceux qui ont des crachats au visage…"

Rosier s'essuya d'un revers de manche le mollard sur son nez et renifla d'un air méprisant, avant de s'en aller. Au passage, pour changer, Sirius montra le Serpentard et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait " quelque chose de bizarre sur l'aile gauche de son nez, quelque chose qui dégoulinait". Rosier le poussa en arrière, mais Sirius ne fit que ricaner, quelque chose de très horripilant pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard (ou pour un Serpentard tout court). 

" Face de cul… " murmura Lily en le regardant s'éloigner.

Pour la première fois – et sûrement la dernière – Sirius se tut. Il regarda Lily d'un air béat, plus qu'étonné. Lily lui sourit l'air de dire " Tu me gonfles " et fit demi-tour en direction du château. James, lui, ne savait que dire. Il venait de voir une nouvelle face de la personnalité de Lily, une face qui lui plaisait relativement… N'avait-elle pas une partie de Maraudeur en elle ? Ce serait si amusant de l'intégrer au groupe, juste pour voir ce dont elle était capable. Mais Lily était bien trop intelligente. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par une bande de quatre adolescents, si malins soient-ils. Mais il n'empêchait que… Lily pouvait être si perfide… Si… _Maraudeuse_… Oui, Maraudeuse était le mot parfait. 

" Bon, on s'entraîne maintenant ? " demanda enfin Wanadi.

Il y eut une exclamation de joie de la part de tous les membres restants de l'équipe. Enfin ! Tous enfourchèrent leur balai. Même sans Eleanor et Stacie, les quatre garçons et la seule fille qui était encore présente tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'entraîner. Les deux filles revinrent au bout d'une demi-heure, Stacie totalement saine.

Le soir, lorsque James s'apprêta à se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir l'œil de la chaussette dans laquelle il l'avait fourré, sous l'œil étonné de Sirius, Peter et Remus.

" Tu penses le garder ? " demanda Peter.

" Oui, cet objet a l'air très important… " répondit James. " Mais même si je ne le voulais pas, où veux-tu que je le mette ? "

Peter s'avoua vaincu.

" Vous vous rendez compte ? " demanda alors Remus.

" De quoi ? Qu'il est presque onze heures et que j'aimerais bien dormir ? " dit Sirius.

" Non. Il suffit que James trouve cet objet pour que toute notre année devienne pleine de mystères et de révélations. "

" Comment ça ? "

" On a fait le compte la dernière fois. James est une sorte de surhomme, tout comme Lily… "

" T'imagines le gosse qu'ils auront ? ? " coupa Sirius.

James balança un oreiller à la figure de son meilleur ami tout en rigolant.

" Cette Tessarh qui vient tous les mercredis, les Bitolfaïres, Kolposweiss, les Mangemorts… "

Remus se tut, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop parler des Mangemorts en la présence de James. Car depuis quelques jours, la tristesse de James s'était changée en haine pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Mangemort. Il avait un esprit de vengeance.

" Allez, bonne nuit, " dit précipitamment Remus avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Dans le noir, James re-cacha son oeil. Il était vrai que cet objet était la source de nombreux problèmes cette année…

__

James est une sorte de surhomme, tout comme Lily… James et Lily avaient des points communs, dis donc ! Et aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait être tout aussi Maraudeuse que Sirius, sinon pire.

Etait-ce à cause de ces points communs qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? 

Le lendemain, James fut réveillé en sursaut. Non pas qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais Remus venait de le secouer violemment tout en criant " James ! Debout ! ". L'appelé se redressa sur son lit, pas réveillé du tout.

" Quoi ? " dit-il d'une voix endormie.

" Après que tu te sois endormi hier, nous avons parlé avec Sirius. "

" Ouah, super. Je peux me rendormir maintenant ? "

" Et nous nous sommes dit qu'il y avait bien trop de mystère cette année. "

" Ouais et alors ? On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois. "

" Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? "

" C'est toi qui est bizarre. "

" Tout est lié. "

" Hein ? "

D'un coup, James ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le loup-garou.

" Comment ça ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ben c'est logique ! C'est totalement impossible que tout ça arrive cette année sans qu'il n'y ait de lien entre eux. " 

" Et c'est quoi ces liens ? "

" Je t'explique. le jour où il y a eut l'attaque des Mangemorts, tu as utilisé l'œil contre Malefoy. Celui-là a dû sûrement voir l'objet, et il a prévenu l'autre-trou-duc. Tu-Sais-Qui veut maintenant l'œil. Dumbledore en a eu vent, et a décrété que dorénavant l'école n'était plus sûr. Il a donc ramené des Bitolfaïres, et Tessarh pour les apprivoiser. "

" Ouais… et c'est qui Tessarh ? " 

" Ca, j'ai mon idée. "

Encore plus intéressé, James reposa sa question.

" Tu verras, mais pas maintenant, " répondit Remus.

" Et le prof ? " demanda James.

" Ca va avec, mais tu verras aussi. "

" Allez ! ! "

" Non… De toute façon il faut aller déjeuner. "

Abasourdi, James regarda partir son ami. Décidément, celui-là l'étonnerait toujours…

= Fin du chapitre dix =

Réponses-aux-reviews :

Arwen101 : Merci pour cette review, et t'as pas à t'excuser de pas avoir reviewé au dernier chapitre, ça m'est égal. Enfin non, ça m'est pas égal, mais c'est pas pour ça que je piquerais une crise. ^^ Enfin, je me comprend, et si toi aussi tu me comprends, alors c'est super ! lol. Pour ta question, ce que fout la mère de James, on le sait ! Elle garde les bébêtes. Mais pourquoi ? Ah ah… Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

Kamy : ce que tu me dis ma va droit au cœur, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir devenir aussi populaire qu'Alohomora et Matteic ahaha (je connais pas ce dernier ! dls). En ce qui concerne Alohomora, c'est quand même un niveau au-dessus ! Encore merci pour ton aide sur Il Ne Faut Rien Changer. Je n'y ai pas beaucop touché parce que pendant une semaine j'étais chez ma grand-mère donc voilà. Merci !

Morri : Alors t'as vu les choristes ? ? Argh ! Je voulais trop le voir ! Mais j'ai pas pu y aller encore, ça me soûle ! Alors comme ça il est bien ? Ca me donne doublement envie de la voir, surtout que j'aime bien Gérard Jugnot. J'ai lu la fic que vous traduisez avec Titou Moony, elle est vraiment bien, et c'est super bien traduit. Je vous ai laissé une review de toute façon ! Pour mon cahier, ouais, je marque tout tout et tout. C'est un big cahier où personne quatre que moi ne peut s'y retrouver ! C'est un gros bordel ! T'inquiète, ça me dérange pas du tout que tu ais lu la réponse à Ambre, si je voulais pas que vous lisiez je l'aurais pas mise là ! ! Au moins ça vous prouve que je sais de quoi je parle parfois quand j'écris. ^^ Sinon, c'est vrai que James aurait pu reconnaître samère, mais elle était ENRHUMEE. Lol. Non, en fait, j'avais pas envie qu'il découvre tout de suite que c'était sa Môman chérie adorée, alors voilà ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Ambre : Kikou toi ! Chui contente que t'ais trouvé qui est Tessarh, c'est pas compliqué de toute façon. Tant que tu le dis pas c'est bon ! Pour Mr Le Professeur de DCFM, tu peux courir je te dirai pas qui c'est ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! (Kof…) Même sous la torture ! ! Chui d'accord avec toi pour la mort, le cycle de la vie et tout ça (It's the ciiiiircle of liiiife !). Mais bon… Par rapport aux mystères et tout ça, y en a peut-être beaucoup, mais ils sont liés tous, donc voilà ! C'est vrai que Suchy, il est très très grand. Du haut de mon 1m61, j'ai l'air riquiqui ! Puis il est trop marrant, parfois il est pire que Chriss ! Je chat souvent avec lui sur MSN, je ris comme une dingue devant l'écran, on se demande pourquoi parfois. La dernière on causait avec le micro, ma sœur elle a cru que je parlais tout seule. Déjà que j'essai de lui faire croire que je suis pas folle, là c'est raté ! Pour rester zen… rien de tel que l'orage ! L'orage, la pluie, le tonnerre, les éclairs, les rafales de vent. C'est avec ça que je me sens bien. J'aime pas le beau temps. J'adore quand le ciel il est tout gris, comme dans les films d'horreur ! Tu peux pas savoir comment je hais le beau temps… Le ciel tout bleu, le soleil qui brille, les oiseaux qui chantent… Bah ! ! Toi, visiblement, tu préfères la mer. Mais moi j'aime pas trop la mer donc voilà. Elle est traîtresse. Narfea, elle fait du " zenage " à côté du lac, moi je l'aurai foutu dans une bonne tempête, y a pas mieux ! Toute façon, plus je grandis, moins il y a de choses que j'aime, sauf des conneries. Je crois que j'entre dans ma période " je vous déteste tous, je vous déteste tous… " ! Enfin bref, pour ton chapitre, je l'ai pas fini, mais cet aprèm c'est fait, et je te l'envoie ! Bzoo ! 


End file.
